


Sunkissed

by the_purple_pen



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purple_pen/pseuds/the_purple_pen
Summary: A successful author who is struggling for his next big idea discovers more than he bargained for on a getaway to North Carolina's Outer Banks.





	1. Chapter 1

Mason pulled back the sliding glass door and stepped onto the balcony. The smell of the salt air and the sounds of the waves soothed his senses and made him sigh. His friend’s offer of the beach house on the Outer Banks of the North Carolina shore couldn’t have arrived at a better time. He needed to get away. 

It wasn’t a vacation. The laptop computer lying on the kitchen table was a silent testimony to that fact as well as a constant reminder of the true reason he was there. Mason only hoped that his seaside getaway was going to be the trick for finally cracking through his writer’s block and getting him back on the right path. His next novel was not going to write itself and he had felt physically ill when his editor had used those exact words in their meeting last week. Mason’s stomach twisted again as he lowered himself into a chair and stared out at the ocean.

Three enormously successful novels later, Mason was still surprised that his books had made the best seller’s list and that his agent was fielding offers for a cable television or movie series. The money was great, he’d finally paid off his student loans. The recognition was even better. 

Mason would be lying if he’d said he hadn’t loved returning home to Oxford, Mississippi - the place where William Faulkner had called home - as a celebrated author. His fantasy novels were far from the same genre as Faulkner, but he never failed to feel a tingle when the comparison was made during an interview. Mason Helms, another small town boy who made it good. 

Making it and keeping it were two different things, however, and Mason was feeling the pressure. His first stories had come to him so easily. The fantasy universe in which his characters existed had always inspired him, until now. Unfortunately, after his last book, those same characters had gone silent in his head. After six months of trying to write his next book, Mason feared they may be gone forever.

Mason’s first novel was published when he was 26. He was fresh out of graduate school and had no idea what he was supposed to do to earn money with a degree in English, so he wrote a book while he figured it out. Mason had no misconceptions about how easy it had been for him. He had submitted his story to three publisher’s and it was accepted with his first attempt. His second and third books were sequels to the first and his success grew with each one. 

Now, seven years later, his fans and his publisher were looking for Number 4. Mason was looking for a breakthrough. He sighed again as he watched the gulls float in the breeze blowing over the shoreline and said a silent prayer that this beautiful change of scenery would help him to begin to write again. 

~ o ~

It was another idyllic morning at the beach. The sun was just rising from the line where the sky met the ocean. This was Mason’s favorite part of the day. The beach was usually deserted this early in the morning so he had made it a point to get out of bed and enjoy the solitude before the other beach goers began to appear. Mason was usually alone when the sun emerged over the water, except for the boy. 

The young man ran along the seashore with his dog every morning. Not running as in exercise, he ran as he played with the energetic dog who kept pace with his every step. They would appear at the end of the beach and Mason would watch them from his usual spot atop a favorite sand dune until they passed and moved down to the other end of the beach. Sometimes the other man would stop and sit on the beach for a while, petting his dog as he looked at the sunrise. 

They’d never spoken to one another although they had made eye contact once or twice as the boy passed and Mason had taken note of his light blue eyes. The younger man had an impressive tan and Mason wondered if he was a local instead of a visitor like him. He also realized that he had begun to look for the boy and his dog every morning, not giving up his seat on the dune until the two had passed. 

Mason looked to his right toward the end of the beach and smiled when he saw the young man running and playing with his dog. He smiled at the way the boy turned and ran backwards as he played tug-of-war with the dog’s toy. Mason laughed when the dog managed to pull it away from its owner and took off running, right toward him. 

“Oh, hey there!” he said in greeting to the dog when it ran up to him and dropped its toy at his feet. 

“So sorry,” the young man called as he ran up the dune, the soft sand slipping beneath his feet. “She has a mind of her own sometimes.” He bent down and retrieved the toy, and sent it flying on down the beach. The dog bounded after it, leaving the two men alone together. “Didn’t mean to interrupt your morning solitude.” He’d noticed the man on the dune most mornings, always alone, always seemingly lost in thought. It wasn’t unusual for the early morning beach goers to be like that, a contrast to the hubbub of the crowded afternoons. 

“It’s no problem,” Mason smiled. “I wish I had his energy in the morning,” he said with a nod toward the dog who had retrieved its toy. 

“Her,” he smiled. “And don’t we all. It’s all I can do to keep up with her most days.” 

“Her, sorry. What breed is she?” Mason asked, watching the dog as she shook her toy and growled playfully.

“She’s a mix,” he replied, coaxing the toy away and then sending it flying once again. “Definitely some boxer in there but I’m not sure what else.” Though he’d seen the man from far away, he took this opportunity to study him while his eyes were on the dog. He had the most amazing long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. It made him wish he’d accidentally run into him sooner. “Maybe some water dog, the way she’s taken to being at the beach.” 

“So you’re just visiting?” Mason asked. “I’ve seen you, most mornings . . . “ Every morning. “I thought you might be local. 

“You’ve been watching me?” the young man said, keeping his grin to himself. He clapped his hands as Daisy started off toward a bird, and she turned right around and headed back. “I’m here for the summer. Working.” 

“So am I,” Mason said, smiling when the dog dropped her toy at his feet again. “What’s her name?” he asked as he scratched her behind her ears. 

“Daisy,” he said, watching how she interacted with the other man. She was a good judge of character and seemed to have taken to him immediately. “Where do you work? I haven’t seen you around.” 

“Oh, I work at home. I’m a writer,” Mason answered. “My name is Mason,” he added with a smile.

“Cade,” he said, shaking Mason’s hand. “Nice to meet you.” Daisy picked her toy back up and shook her head. “Okay, okay,” he laughed at her before turning back to Mason. “We should be going, she’ll get antsy here soon. Sorry to disturb you this morning.” 

“Not at all. It’s nice to meet you. And Daisy,” he replied. “Enjoy your morning.”

“You too,” Cade said, his gaze lingering on Mason for just a moment before he managed to pull himself away. He tossed Daisy’s toy and then took off down the beach after her, chasing her out into the gentle waves. 

Mason continued to watch Cade and Daisy until they moved on down the beach. He had always referred to Cade as “the boy” when he thought about him, but there was no doubt that Cade was a man, a very attractive younger man. He sighed and got to his feet. He wasn’t there to chat up beautiful young men on the beach, he was there to write. Mason brushed the sand off his shorts and turned to walk back toward the beach house. 

Cade looked back over his shoulder just in time to see Mason disappear over the dune. There was something intriguing about the other man . . . the writer. He wondered if he’d continue to sit out there in the mornings and if he’d get to see him again. 

~ o ~

Cade passed a frothy coffee drink across the counter, just managing to shake his head at her order. She couldn’t be more than eight and her mom had just bought her at least a week’s worth of sugar and caffeine all in one syrupy cup. He wiped down the espresso machine and leaned back against the counter, all caught up for the moment. 

Mason walked through the door of The Dancing Turtle and looked around. It was filled with dark wood and the alluring scent of good coffee. He noticed other people camped out on tables with their electronic devices and knew he would fit right in with the crowd, but first he needed to order something. Mason looked over at the counter and smiled when he saw a familiar face behind it. 

“Hey, Cade,” Mason said with a smile. He hoped the young man remembered him. 

Cade was startled to hear his name, not having to wear a name tag was one thing he liked about his job. “Hey,” he said with a smile when he realized who was across the counter. “I didn’t see you out this morning.” 

“I slept in. Did you and Daisy have a good run?” he asked, silently admiring Cade’s smile. 

“We did. She got a little obsessed with a ghost crab this morning. She just kept barking at its hole even after I told her she’d scared it and it wasn’t coming back out.” Cade wondered if this was just happenstance, or if Mason had somehow tracked down where he worked. 

Mason laughed at Cade’s story about Daisy. “Well, it’s nice to run into you again. I was looking for a place to have a coffee and maybe get some work done,” he explained. “This looks like a good place.” 

“We definitely have your caffeine and sugar needs covered,” Cade said, waving at the menu board. “And there is usually plenty of table space, most of the tourists take their drinks to go.” 

“Great. I’ll have that one. With the caramel swirl.” Mason pointed to the name of the coffee on the menu. “No whipped cream though,” he added quickly. 

“That’s the best part,” Cade laughed as he started collecting the items he needed. “Even if you aren’t on vacation, you need to live it up once in awhile.” 

“I have a sweet tooth, but I have never liked whipped cream,” Mason explained. “And those whipped cream mustaches are not cute on anyone.” 

“I don’t know if I can trust a man who doesn’t like whipped cream,” Cade tutted at Mason. He steamed and stirred and poured, putting together Mason’s drink efficiently. You’d never know that just two weeks ago he hadn’t known the first thing about coffee drinks. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I think I’m a trustworthy guy,” Mason chuckled. “Maybe I can prove it to you in some other way.” He had no idea why he added the last suggestion, but there was something about Cade that made him want to know more about the other man. 

“If you say so,” Cade laughed, setting the drink on the counter. He punched the right codes into the register for Mason’s drink. “Anything to go with your drink?”

“No thanks,” Mason replied as he handed over his credit card. 

Cade swiped the card and then looked down, taking note of Mason’s last name under the guise of checking the signature. “So what kind of writing are you doing?” he asked as he waited for the transaction to process. 

Mason hesitated with his response, wanting to avoid the usual questions about his books. “A book. I’m writing a book,” he said with a nod of his head. 

“The great American novel?” Cade asked with a smile, handing over the receipt after it flowed out of the terminal. 

“Something like that,” Mason lied. He was grateful that Cade did not know him from his work. It made it easier to get to know him without any of the usual garbage in the way. 

Cade didn’t press, something in Mason’s demeanor told him to back off. “Okay, I’ll let you get cracking then. Just holler if you need something.” 

“Thanks.” Mason took his coffee and moved to an empty table in a quiet corner of the coffee shop. There was no foot traffic around the table to disturb him and he had a good view of the counter and the young man behind it. 

Cade watched him get settled, and then realized self-consciously that he was staring. He tried to keep himself busy but business was slow. Everything behind the counter was fully restocked and he’d cleaned everything possible. When one of the other occupied tables finally cleared he practically ran over to bus it, just to have something to do. 

Mason looked up from his computer to see Cade standing nearby. He smiled when they made eye contact. “What time do you close?” he asked.

“Not until five. You still have plenty of time,” Cade said, taking the opportunity to visit Mason’s table. He picked up his empty coffee cup and wiped away the ring of condensation on the table. “Can I get you another or are you fully caffeinated?” 

“Fully caffeinated, but thank you,” Mason replied. “So you get off at 5?” he asked quickly as Cade turned to go. 

“I do. Well, a little after, I have to close things up.” He paused for a moment, wondering if he was right about where this was going. “Why do you ask?” He didn’t want to come right out and assume that Mason might be interested in him, but there was just something about the way the other man looked at him that made him think he wasn’t entirely straight. 

“I was hoping that I could buy you dinner. If you’re interested and don’t have plans?” Mason asked.

Cade blushed slightly. “I’d like that,” he said, forcing himself not to keep talking and make a fool of himself like he often did. 

“Great,” Mason smiled. “And if you know a good place, I’m open for suggestions. I haven’t had a chance to check out the local places yet.”

“Are you up for a little drive or do you prefer to stay close?” Cade asked, mentally running through the options. “Do you eat seafood? I’m assuming so since you are vacationing at the ocean, but there are always those oddballs that come here and eat nothing but chicken.” 

“I love seafood,” Mason laughed, “and a little drive is fine.”

“Let’s drive up to Avon then. There is a great little place called Ketch 55. Have you been to the pier up there? This is just past that about a mile or so.” Cade hoped he wasn’t coming on too strong and sounding too eager. 

“That sounds perfect. Do you need to go home and see about Daisy before we go?” asked Mason. 

Cade laughed. “She’s actually on the porch out back. She basically goes everywhere with me, so I hope you are a dog person.” 

“I like dogs,” Mason said simply. “So are you driving or am I?” 

“I’ll drive, if you don’t mind,” Cade said. “It sounds like you aren’t terribly familiar with things around here yet, this way you can gawk while I drive.” 

“Thanks. It’s good to have someone local show you the best spots,” he said as he closed his laptop. 

“Not a local,” Cade reminded him with a laugh. “Just a frequent visitor and current temporary resident.” 

“Oh really? I thought your accent sounded local. From one Southerner to another,” Mason smiled.

“Oh, I’m from North Carolina,” Cade said. “Just not from here. And you are definitely southern, but not the local variety,” he laughed. 

“Mississippi,” Mason offered. “Would it be okay if I ran home for a bit and came back at closing?”

“Why don’t I just come pick you up?” Cade offered. “What house are you in?” He knew the general vicinity, based on where he saw Mason every morning on the beach, so it could only be one of a handful of houses. 

“I’m in Sea Escape,” Mason told him. “Do you live you nearby?” 

“I’m in Frisco,” Cade said, not wanting to reveal all the details of his living situation just yet. “Just like a mile from you, so it’s no trouble.” 

“Great. See you soon,” Mason said as he picked up his laptop. “I’m looking forward to it,” he added with a smile before he headed toward the door to leave. 

Cade waved, a stupidly big smile on his face. “Looking forward to it,” he called as Mason left the shop. 

~ o ~

Mason brushed his hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail. He stared at his reflection and smiled. He had a date. With an incredibly cute younger man. While he was here. And supposed to be working. Mason shrugged and turned to go finish dressing. Luckily, everywhere on the island was beach casual so his shorts and polo shirt were actually dress attire. When he was ready, he walked into the living room to wait for Cade’s arrival. 

Cade crept slowly down the road, threading his way through the potholes that littered the side streets in all the neighborhoods. He found the right house and turned in, beeping his horn to let Mason know he’d arrived. He made a quick stop at home to clean up, but he’d managed to make it there by six so he hoped he wasn’t too late.  
Mason bounded out of the house and down the stairs, smiling when he saw Daisy in the back of a red pick up truck that had definitely seen better days. 

“Hey girl,” he said in greeting to Daisy as he gave her ears a scratch. “Is she okay back there? Because If I’m taking her usual seat, I don’t mind sharing?”

“She prefers it back there,” Cade assured him. “Unless the weather gets bad that is. Then she’ll practically come in through the back window if I don’t stop and let her in,” he laughed. “Loves the ocean, hates the rain.” 

“She’s an enigma,” Mason grinned as he settled in the passenger seat. “It’s a great night. The sky looks amazing.”

“I love nights like this. Perfect for a beach fire. Have you gotten around to that yet?” Cade asked as he eased back out of the driveway. 

“No. I’m a little behind on my socializing since I arrived. This is my first time to eat out at a restaurant. Man can’t live by peanut butter and jelly sandwiches alone so you are truly doing me a favor by accepting my invitation.”

Making a right on to Highway 12, Cade let his arm rest slightly out the window, his hand moving up and down on the waves of air. “That’s a travesty,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m glad you wandered in today so I could save you.” 

“I’ve been meaning to scout out a local market. I hit the grocery store on the way in and bought some staples, but I forgot that I really don’t like to cook,” Mason smiled. “I think when you visit the beach you should eat seafood anyway, don’t you agree?”

“Absolutely. There’s a great place not too far from the Turtle called Harbor House Seafood. You know why it’s great?” he asked, giving Mason a sidelong glance. “You can buy the seafood raw, or you can have her cook it for you and pick it up ready to go.” 

“Perfect,” Mason said enthusiastically. “I really should have made your acquaintance earlier.”

“We’ll have to make up for lost time,” Cade said, feeling at ease enough with Mason to assume there would be more time together. “We wouldn’t want your time here to go to waste with peanut butter and jelly.” 

“I brought that because that is what I existed on when I wrote my first book. I always eat PB&J when I’m starting a new book. Superstition, I guess,” Mason said as he looked out the window, taking in the view as Cade drove.

“Your first book?” Cade asked, before he even realized he’d said it. “I didn’t realize you’d already written one.” He didn’t want to admit that he’d assumed that the other man was just a wanna-be writer, like so many others who thought they were writing the next great American novel. 

Mason bit his lip when he realized what he’d just said, so]o much for not muddling the conversation with talk of his books. “Actually, I’m working on the fourth,” he said nonchalantly. 

“Wow,” Cade said, falling silent for a moment as he digested that piece of information. “Anything I might have heard of?”

“Maybe. Do you read fantasy novels?” Mason asked. 

“No, sorry,” Cade said, feeling a little embarrassed. “I mean I’ve heard of the big ones, but I don’t follow that genre closely.” 

Mason said the title of his first book and watched Cade’s face for any reaction. 

Cade had to struggle to keep the truck on the road. “Uh . . . are you pulling my leg?” he asked. “Everyone has heard of that.” 

“No,” Mason smiled. “That’s why I’m here. I’m having some trouble getting started on my fourth book.”

Cade was suddenly a lot more nervous about their date. He was highly aware of how shabby his truck was, and how dressed down he was. “No wonder you can afford to just take off to a beach house for the summer,” he said softly. 

“It’s my friend’s. The beach house. We went to college together. He offered it to me for the summer,” Mason explained. He felt the change when he told Cade who he was. 

Cade nodded. “That was nice of him. Friends with beach houses are the best kind of friends.” 

“It was nice of him,” Mason agreed as he watched Cade drive. “It’s not a big deal,” he said quietly. 

“Okay,” Cade agreed, even though he wasn’t sure it was the truth. “Here’s Connor’s,” he said, pointing out a green building on their left. “If they don’t have it there, you don’t really need it,” he smiled. “Much closer than driving all the way up to the Food Lion, especially if you don’t do much cooking,” he said, steering the topic base to safer waters. 

“Excellent. I might even graduate to ham and cheese sandwiches,” Mason joked as they passed the market. 

“Don’t overextend yourself too quickly,” Cade laughed, a little of the tension in the truck draining away. 

“Are you on a summer break, too?” Mason asked, hoping to divert the attention away from him and learn more about Cade in the process. 

“I am,” Cade said cautiously. “I just finished up my freshmen year at NC State.” He slowed down as the traffic backed up just before the turn off to the lighthouse. “Have you been there yet?” he asked, pointing down the road. 

“To the lighthouse? No.” Mason shook his head as the knowledge that he was on a date with a college freshman sank into his psyche. 

“We’ll add it to the list,” Cade said, speeding up as they made it out of Buxton. The landscape opened up in front of them, the sound on their left and the ocean on their right, just a thin strip of sand and road between. 

“So what brings you to the Outer Banks? Is your family here?” Mason asked after a long moment of silence. 

“Oh no,” Cade laughed, shaking his head. “We vacationed here when I was younger, but I’m just here trying to make some money this summer.” 

“So it’s just you and Daisy,” Mason commented. He wanted to know more but he didn’t want to interrogate Cade when they were just getting to know one another. 

“Us against the world,” Cade said softly, watching the setting sun reflect off the sound. “Is your friend here as well? The one that owns the beach house?”

“No. He lives in Atlanta. He works in investments. Or something,” Mason replied. 

Cade laughed. “Or something,” he repeated with a smile. “Do you live in Atlanta?”

“No. Oxford, Mississippi. I grew up there. Went to school there. And now I live there,” Mason answered with a smile. 

“You must like it there,” Cade said, thinking about how desperate he was to get out of his own home town. 

“I do,” Mason nodded. “It’s a small town, but it has the University. It’s a nice place to live.”

“Do you live alone?” Cade didn’t want to come right out and ask if Mason had a significant other, but he’d definitely try to hint around at it. 

“I do live alone. Yes.” Mason kept nodding. I had a roommate last year. He was good company, but when he left I realized that I didn’t mind being alone.”

“And here I am intruding on your solitude on vacation,” Cade said, glancing sideways with a smile. 

“I think it was me who asked you out tonight,” Mason countered with his own smile. “And I’ve had a couple weeks of solitude. I’m due for some social time.”

“Okay, I guess I won’t feel guilty,” Cade said as they approached the edge of Avon. “The pier is just ahead on the right, maybe some night when I’m not starving we can stop there. It’s fun to watch the fishermen. The last time I was out there, one of them was blasting old school Madonna tunes on his radio. Totally not what I would have expected.” 

“Apparently Madonna transcends a lot of different social lines.” Mason liked the fact that Cade was referring to things they could do together in the future. He was hoping that Cade was enjoying his company as much as Mason was enjoying his.

“So obviously you are here because of your friend’s house, but are you a beach person?” Cade had to pay more attention to traffic now, but he could still listen even if he couldn’t look over at Mason. 

“Oh yeah, I love the beach. I think my tan is coming along quite nicely,” Mason murmured as he lifted his arms to look at his skin. 

“So you are making it out there more than just at the crack of dawn when I see you,” Cade teased. 

“The house has a great deck. I’ve been hangin’ out there a lot.” Mason grinned as he gave Cade an appraising look. “I’ll bet you have a definitive tan line,” he said.

“I might,” Cade grinned, sneaking a look at Mason as he pulled up to a stop light. “Or maybe I don’t have any at all.” 

Mason wanted to ask Cade to show him sometime, but he just gave him a sly smile. He barely knew the boy, but his attraction to him was strong already.

Cade swung his truck into the parking lot and shut off the ignition. He was pleased to see several tables on the outside deck open so he could keep an eye on Daisy. He hopped out of the truck and let her jump in, leaving the windows rolled down half way. 

Mason followed Cade who led the way inside. Soon they were seated at a table on the deck with their drink order on its way. “It’s a nice night,” Mason commented. “The ocean is just as beautiful at night as it is in the day.”

“It’s always beautiful here,” Cade said. “It’s why I like it so much. It makes me feel at peace with the universe.” 

“That’s a great way to feel,” Mason agreed. He wanted to feel that way, but with his deadline looming, peace wasn’t something he had felt in a while.

“You can’t help but relax when you are here.” He glanced down at the menu, but he already knew what he wanted. “See anything good?” he asked. 

“It all looks good. What do you like to eat when you come here?” asked Mason.

“The pesto salmon pasta is to die for,” Cade said, leaning in close to point at Mason’s menu. “But honestly I think you’d be safe with anything here.” 

“If we are going to be friends, I feel there is something that you should know about me,” Mason said seriously.

Cade sat back, studying Mason’s face. “Okay,” he said slowly, just a touch of apprehension in his voice. 

“I have a serious crab cake fetish.” Mason kept his expression neutral as he looked at Cade.

Cade’s serious facade cracked and broke into a hearty laugh. “Then by all means order the crab cakes.” 

“As long as you don’t think less of me for giving in to my desires,” Mason said with a sly smile.

“Never,” Cade promised, his hand over his heart. “Being on vacation involves indulging all your desires.” 

“I’ll remember you said that,” Mason replied softly. 

Cade’s heart skipped a beat and he could feel his skin flushing as he let a stream of thoughts flow through his mind about just what desires he’d like to indulge. 

Mason noticed the soft flush and hoped Cade was enjoying their flirtation. “How long have you worked at the coffee shop?” he asked, diverting their attention. 

“Not long,” Cade said. “I started right before Memorial Day weekend. I’m still learning the ropes.”  
“You fooled me. I thought you were a pro,” Mason said sincerely. “Do you like it?”

“It’s a job,” Cade said with a shrug. “There are a lot worse things I could be doing for a summer job. My life’s ambition isn’t to work in a coffee shop,” he laughed. 

“So what is your life’s ambition then?” Mason smiled. 

Cade’s smile faded. How many lectures had he listened to about not knowing what he wanted to do with his life. “I don’t really have one,” he said, saved from saying anything further by the arrival of their drinks. 

Mason waited until they’d given their food orders and they were alone again before he said anything. “You just finished your freshman year. You still have some time before you need to figure it out,” he said quietly. “I still don’t know what I want to do when this writing gig dries up,” he added teasingly.

“It seems like it’s going well for you,” Cade pointed out. “I think you are probably set.” 

“It is going well. And I don’t mean to sound flippant or ungrateful, but who knows what else I might get up to? Just because I’m a writer now doesn’t mean I will always be a writer. Just like you’re not always going to make awesome coffee.” Mason picked up his glass of tea, smiling at Cade as he took a drink.

“That’s a good way to look at it,” Cade said with a soft smile. He was anticipating a lecture like he’d gotten from so many other people, but Mason did the unexpected. 

“Do you like college?” Mason asked as he slowly stirred his drink with his straw.

“I like being at college,” Cade smiled. “Hopefully I’ll get to stay,” he added softly. 

“Why wouldn’t you get to stay?” Mason blurted out the question without thinking.

“A story for another time,” Cade said with a wave of his hand. “This is not first date material.” 

Mason nodded, not wanting to push. He smiled at Cade. “So that means there will be a second date?”

“It depends how this one goes,” Cade laughed. “You might not want a second.” 

“I think it’s looking pretty good,” Mason grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Mason looked at Cade’s number on his phone, smiling as he remembered the moment the other man had given it to him. The soft press of Cade’s lips against his as they had bid each other goodnight after their first dinner together had ensured that there was definitely going to be another date if Mason had anything to say about it. He pressed the number and listened to it ring. 

Cade was just getting into his truck after work when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He grinned like a goof ball when he saw Mason’s number. “Hey,” he said, picking up the call. 

“Hey. Hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time?” asked Mason. 

“Perfect timing. I was just leaving work.” Cade climbed in his truck and scratched behind Daisy’s ears as he talked. 

“I was thinking about a fire on the beach tonight? Care to guide me through the process? I can offer you sandwiches and s’mores in exchange for your wisdom.”

Cade laughed. “S’mores make sense. I’ve never heard of beach fire sandwiches.” 

“We have those first. To build our strength,” Mason explained with a soft chuckle.

“Ah, got it.” Cade said. “So beach fire. Does your friend have stuff there or will we need to buy it?”

“Um . . . well, what exactly do we need. Besides wood. Because I think I saw some of that,” Mason replied.

Cade managed to hold back his laugh this time, knowing that Mason was trying his best. “Yes, wood is important. If it’s stored outside check and make sure it’s dry. We will also need a bucket and a shovel. Some newspapers or paper grocery bags for kindling. And then of course the fixins for the s’mores.” He turned over the ignition in the truck. “Take a quick inventory, and if we are missing anything I’ll make a stop at the Red and White on my way over.” 

“I know I have the stuff for the s’mores. I went shopping this morning,” Mason said brightly. “Let me look around for the other stuff and I’ll give you a call back in just a few, okay?”

“Perfect,” Cade said. “I’ll see you in a bit.” 

Fifteen minutes later, Mason answered the knock at the door. “Hey,” he said with a smile when he saw Cade. “I’m glad you didn’t have to stop.”

“I was hoping that you’d found everything, not that you’d run into a mishap in the storage closet,” Cade teased. “Daisy is super excited that she gets to go to the beach twice in one day.”

“Where is she?” asked Mason as Cade walked inside.

“She’s downstairs. I wasn’t sure if this was a pet friendly house,” Cade said. “I told her we’d be back soon.” 

“Totally pet friendly. Daisy is welcome any time. And she’s not the only one who’s super excited. This will be my first fire!” Mason rubbed his hands together and smiled.

“You picked a good night for it,” Cade said, surveying the supplies that Mason had gathered. “No wind.” 

“So? Sandwiches first?” Mason asked. “I did buy something other than PB&J,” he added quickly.

“Yes, sandwiches first. Do you mind if I go down and bring Daisy up while you make them?” Cade asked. 

“Not at all. I can make a sandwich for her, too,” Mason said as he walked toward the kitchen. “Ham and cheese okay with you?”

“Perfect,” Cade said, jogging back out to grab the dog. When they made it back upstairs, Cade took a moment to just stare at Mason as he worked. His dark hair was pulled back and his skin was even browner than the last time they’d seen each other. Summer looked good on him. 

“Does Daisy like the lettuce and tomato part?” Mason smiled as he turned toward Cade. 

“I’m sure she’d eat it,” Cade laughed, “but you can probably skip that on hers.” He took a few moments to look around the house. It was nothing extravagant, just a nice comfortable beach house. “So what have you been up to?”

“Today I watched movies. Three to be exact. There’s a nice DVD collection. Must be for the renters since I’ve never known my friend to sit still long enough to watch a movie.” Mason finished the sandwiches and handed them to Cade, one with lettuce and tomato and one without. 

“I thought you were supposed to be writing,” Cade said, tearing Daisy’s sandwich into pieces for her. 

“I am,” Mason admitted. “Still finding my way. The beginning is always the hardest,” he said as he walked over to the table in the small dining area next to the kitchen. He gestured for Cade to join him. 

Cade took a seat at the table. “Maybe the movies will inspire you. Or the beach fire,” he said, as he took a bite. 

“They could. You never know where inspiration will come from,” Mason agreed. He pinched off a piece of his ham and gave it to Daisy. 

“I saw that,” Cade teased. “Have you done any exploring? Or pretty much stayed around here?”

“Other than the grocery store, not much. I did pass a pizza place I was interested in trying,” he said. “Do you like pizza?” 

“Are there people who _don’t_ like pizza?” Cade asked. “If so they should be shunned.” 

Mason laughed. “Okay, let me try again. Would you like to eat pizza? With me?” 

“I’d love to,” Cade said, pleased that they were setting up a third date before the second one even got going. It was a very good sign. 

“Good.” Mason smiled as he took another bite of his sandwich. 

“There’s a place up the road a bit, the Gingerbread House Bakery. They do a good pizza,” Cade said, wiping the crumbs from his hands. 

“What do you like on your pizza?” Mason asked.

“Anything but onions,” Cade said as he and Daisy both finished up their sandwiches. “I’m not hard to please.” 

“Sounds like we are compatible in the pizza department.” Mason grinned as he wiped his face with a napkin. “Now about the fire. Anything I need to do before we head to the beach?”

Cade stood up and looked around. “Let’s put together a bag - bug spray, flashlight, smores fixins. I’m assuming the wood is downstairs?” 

“Yep, we can get it on the way out,” Mason answered as he opened the kitchen cabinet to get the graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate bars.

“You might want a jacket or sweatshirt, sometimes it can get cool down by the water,” Cade said as he helped pack up. “Oh!” he said, tapping his head. “I totally forgot. We’ll need a lighter preferably or matches.” 

“Oh . . . “ Mason muttered as he paused to think. “I think I saw some matches somewhere,” he mumbled as he began to pull open drawers in the kitchen. “Eureka!” Mason smiled as he held up a box of wooden matches. 

“Good save,” Cade laughed. He looked around at their stack of stuff and determined they were ready. “Grab a drink if you want to take something down there and I’ll grab my jacket out of the truck,” he said. 

“Okay, don’t you want something to drink, too?” Mason asked. 

“A bottle of water is fine if you have it,” Cade said, loading everything into a bag. “I’ll meet you downstairs,” he said, tapping his leg so Daisy would follow. 

“Okay, right behind you.” Mason grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and the other things he had ready and hurried to catch up with Cade and Daisy. “She’s a really good dog,” he said when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“She is,” Cade agreed, finding himself sharing more than he’d planned as it just spilled out of his mouth. “She’s the only thing I knew I had to take with me when I left home.” 

Mason knew by Cade’s tone and expression that he wasn’t referring to when he left for college. He wanted to know more about Cade’s situation, but he was afraid to pry too much in case it pushed the other man away. “How does Daisy feel about beach fires?” he smiled, changing the subject. For now.

“She loves anything to do with the beach,” Cade said, his voice brightening. “And she’ll try to beg a s’more off you, but make sure she doesn’t get any chocolate.” He grabbed his jacket out of the truck and then helped Mason carry the wood, bucket and small shovel toward the beach. 

“I’m just glad that I get to eat something I cooked. S’mores count, right? Since there’s fire.” Mason fell into step with Cade as they made their way down to the beach with Daisy trotting in front of them.

“Totally counts,” Cade laughed. Daisy bounded up over the dune, and Cade trudged through the shifting sands after her. 

“You’re doing me a big favor you know. I can honestly say that I have never started a fire in my life. I didn’t do scouts. Obviously.” 

“Obviously?” Cade asked, looking back over his shoulder. “Why do you say that?”

“Because I don’t know how to make a fire. I’m pretty sure they teach that sort of thing on day one,” Mason explained.

“Oh,” Cade laughed. “I suppose that’s true. I’ll teach you,” he promised. 

“Who taught you how to make beach fires?” Mason asked. 

“No one, really. I just learned by trial and error.” Cade picked out a good flat spot and dropped their things. “Do you want to dig the hole or fill the bucket?”

“Fill the bucket,” Mason said. “Too many variables in hole digging. I’ll just see how you do it so I will know for future reference,” he smiled.

Cade smirked, knowing that Mason would soon discover the bucket was totally the trickier job. “Sounds good to me. We’ll need the water to put the fire out, it’s just easier to get it now before the sun goes down.” 

Mason took the bucket down to the shore line. He tried to time it to catch a wave at the right moment to fill his bucket, but it was harder than it looked. Finally, he had to wade waist deep into the water to get what he needed. Mason trudged back to where Cade was placing firewood into the hole. “That wasn’t as easy as I thought it would be,” he admitted as he set the bucket down on the sand.

Cade had already dug the pit, just deep enough to block the gentle breeze. “I know,” he grinned. “Why do you think I let you volunteer?”

“Sneaky,” Mason murmured with a teasing smile. “And now my punishment is sitting in wet shorts all night.”

“You could take them off and dry them over the fire,” Cade suggested with a straight face. 

Mason looked at the firewood in the hole and then back at Cade. “Seriously?”

Cade busted out laughing. “Well, I was teasing, but if you feel the need…” 

Mason gave Cade’s shoulder a gentle shove. “Brat.”

“Absolutely. Now sit your wet butt down and let’s watch the sunset before I get the fire started.” 

“Careful. I’ll make you sit in my lap,” Mason joked as he laid a beach towel on the sand. 

“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep,” Cade teased, stretching out on his towel next to Mason. 

“I try not to,” Mason said as he took hold of Cade’s arm and leaned in for a kiss. 

Cade rolled toward Mason, pressing eagerly into the kiss. He’d been thinking about this ever since their kiss the night before. The second one was as good as the first, a slow burn that simmered between them. 

Mason smiled when they finally parted. “This is very romantic. The beach at sunset. The fire. And you.” 

“If this was all just a ruse to kiss me again, you could have done that back at the house and saved yourself the trouble,” Cade said, settling back down on his towel. 

“Did I need a ruse to kiss you again?” Mason asked as he leaned back. 

Cade looked over, taking a moment to study Mason’s profile. He couldn’t deny that he was incredibly attracted to the older man, he wasn’t anything like the boys he knew at school. “No,” he said softly. “No ruse needed.” 

“I still want to go out for pizza tomorrow,” Mason pointed out as he smiled.

“What’s that a ruse for?” Cade smiled, hoping the leading question elicited the answer he wanted. 

Mason chuckled softly. “The fact that I want to be with you. Again.” 

“Be with me like hang out?” Cade asked, his fingers dragging through the sand, making lines and then erasing them again. “Or be with me like _be_ with me.” 

Mason smiled as he watched Cade’s face lit by the sunset. “The latter,” he answered quietly.

“No ruse necessary,” Cade confirmed, his face warm from more than just the sun. 

“I didn’t want to come across as too easy,” Mason teased. He loved the blush on Cade’s cheeks and knew it was caused by something other than the fading sun.

Daisy nudged her head against Cade’s leg, looking for the attention that Cade had focused on Mason instead of her. “Someone’s jealous,” he smiled as he scratched behind her ears. “And it never crossed my mind to think you were easy.” 

“I’m not hard to get either,” Mason laughed. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Cade grinned. “At least we know where we stand.” 

“I was worried that I was coming on a little too strong and a little too soon.” Mason stretched out, leaning on one elbow as he smiled at Cade.

“Your options around here are slim, you have to swoop in while you have the chance,” Cade teased. The sun had dipped just about down to the water line and he sat up and brushed the sand from his hands. “I better get this started.” 

“Anything I can do to help?” Mason offered as he sat up again.

“I think I’ve got it. I’ll let you know,” Cade said, kneeling at the edge of the pit. He cupped his hands as he lit the match and held it to the paper. Once the edges had curled and turned black, he moved to the other side and did the same. He stayed crouched down, waiting to be sure the logs would catch. 

“You make it look easy. Although, I have a suspicion that it isn’t,” Mason said.

“Some days it is, some days it isn’t. I’m glad it cooperated and made me look good for you,” Cade smiled. Satisfied that the fire was properly lit, he returned to his towel. “You are in charge of the first set of marshmallows. I always lose them off the stick.” 

“So that’s my first goal, not to lose them off the stick?” Mason chuckled as he reached for the bag of marshmallows. 

“Yes. Are you more of a toasty golden brown person or a light them on fire person?” Cade asked, taking charge of the graham crackers and chocolate. 

“Mostly I’m just a get them melted anyway I can person,” Mason replied as he put a couple of the marshmallows onto the stick.

“I’ll take it,” Cade said, stowing the rest of the marshmallows back in their bag. 

Mason held the marshmallows over the fire, watching them carefully so they wouldn’t burn. “Are you going to be ready for these?” he asked Cade.

“Ready and waiting,” Cade said, breaking the crackers up into squares. “And I just remembered what I left off the list to bring down here. Wet wipes to get the goo off our fingers.” 

“Oh well, I guess we’re going to have to rough it.” Mason pulled the stick with the marshmallows away from the fire. “How do they look?” he asked as he showed them to Cade.

Cade reached out and squeezed one of the marshmallows. “Perfect,” he proclaimed. He slid them off onto the graham crackers and then passed one completed s’more over to Mason. “Cheers,” he said, holding his up for a toast. 

“Cheers,” Mason echoed as he tapped his s’more against Cade’s. He took a bite of the gooey treat and smiled. “Best s’more ever,” he murmured.

“Ever?” Cade asked around a mouthful of marshmallow. “That’s high praise.” 

“It’s a good s’more!” Mason grinned. “And don’t look now, but you have someone watching you,” he said as he pointed to Daisy.

Cade leaned down and whispered to Daisy. “You already know he’s a soft touch don’t you.” He grabbed an uncooked marshmallow from the bag and tossed it her way. Daisy snatched it out of the air and munched happily. 

“And you are entirely immune to those big brown eyes I suppose?” Mason said before taking another bite of his s’more.

“Oh no. Definitely not immune. But like any good parent I’ve learned to ignore it sometimes. But not often,” he added with a laugh. 

“How long have you had her?” Mason asked as he smiled at Daisy.

“We adopted her when I was about twelve,” Cade said, polishing off the last of his s’more. “I think my dad envisioned us all going hunting together but we didn’t really care for that, did we,” he said, loving up on Daisy. 

“She’s obviously crazy about you,” he said as he watched Daisy’s tail wag.

“She better be,” Cade laughed. “She gets treated like a princess. Even better than me sometimes.” 

“Animals are excellent judges of character. I find that I’m wary of someone who doesn’t like animals or if an animal doesn’t like them.” 

“Do you have pets back at home?” Cade asked, stretching his feet out toward the crackling fire. 

“No, but my mom does. I get my fix whenever I visit her. I was traveling a lot after the release of the third book and I took my cat over to her house and I never got her back,” Mason explained.

“Cat napper,” Cade said with a gentle smile. “What’s her name?”

“Eudora,” Mason grinned, wondering if Cade would make the connection.

“Like the writer?” Cade asked, turning to watch a gaggle of kids run by in the dark in their hunt for ghost crabs. 

“Yes! You’ve heard of her?” Mason asked excitedly.

“Barely,” Cade admitted sheepishly, seeing how excited Mason was. “I feel like that name came up briefly in my freshman lit class last fall.” 

Mason nodded and smiled. “Lit was always my favorite class. American, English, Modern. I liked them all.”

“Makes sense since you grew up to be a writer,” Cade pointed out. He pulled out the marshmallows and loaded up the stick before handing it back over. “Time for seconds.” 

“You trust me to be on marshmallow duty again?” Mason smiled and reached for the stick.

“You are now the official marshmallow toaster,” Cade said, making sure Daisy got one this round too. 

“This is really nice. Thanks for doing this. Lighting my fire and all.” Mason gave Cade a knowing grin.

“Give it a few weeks, you’ll be as good as a local at all this,” Cade said, hoping he’d be there to see it.

“You can let me know,” Mason said easily as he turned the stick toward Cade so he could remove the melted marshmallow.

Cade made the s’mores and handed one over. “There is just something about a fire on the beach with the sound of the waves and the stars in the sky that make these things taste like heaven,” he sighed. 

“You’re right. It’s an entire experience,” Mason said before taking a big bite of his second s’more. 

“And later you will taste like chocolate and marshmallow,” Cade said, licking his fingers. 

“And so will you.” Mason watched Cade as he licked his fingers. “Hey. Come here for a second,” he said, gesturing for Cade to move closer

Cade leaned in, a questioning look on his face. 

Mason pulled him in for a kiss. He smiled and licked his lips when he pulled back. “Very sweet,” he said softly.

“Not bad yourself,” Cade whispered back. The air between them was electric, filled with anticipation. “Do you want another marshmallow?” he asked, secretly hoping the answer would be no. 

“No. Two’s my limit,” Mason smiled. 

“I’ll remember that,” Cade said, putting the rest of the supplies away. When he stretched back out on his towel, he moved significantly closer to Mason, under the ruse of making enough room by the fire for Daisy. 

Mason couldn’t resist touching Cade when he moved closer. In only matter of seconds, Mason had slipped his hand to the back of Cade’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Cade wrapped his arm around Mason’s waist, resting his hand at the small of his back. The kiss was sticky and sweet and one of the more memorable he’d ever had. And the night held promise for much more. 

“The s’mores were delicious, but this is definitely my favorite part of the beach fire experience,” Mason murmured.

“You should be enjoying the fire and the night sky,” Cade said, not letting go. “This can wait until later.” 

“I’m happy with my current view,” Mason smiled as he continued to stare at Cade. 

“You notice I’m not complaining about my view either,” Cade smiled back. “And beach fires are just about my favorite thing in the world.” 

“You look good on the beach. You look right, like it’s where you belong,” Mason commented.

“It’s where I feel most at home. My happy place,” Cade said softly, shifting forward to kiss Mason again. 

Their kiss was slow and exploring. The easy tenderness was surprising to Mason, but he was quickly losing himself in the pleasure.

Cade kissed him until he couldn’t breathe, and even then he stayed just a moment longer before he pulled away. “If we keep this up we’ll both end up with sand in places we’ll regret.” 

Mason chuckled softly, reluctantly agreeing with a nod of his head. He sighed and looked toward the horizon. “Beautiful sky tonight, huh?” 

“The stars are so bright out here. Almost like you could touch them,” Cade said, staring up at the sky. 

“You don’t get this view in town. Another reason to get away to the beach for vacation. Or for work, if you’re like me and you,” Mason said.

“Speaking of work,” Cade said, his eyes still on the sky. “How is the writing going?” 

“Slow,” Mason admitted. “It’s not coming to me as easily as the others. The start is always the most difficult for me, but I just can’t seem to get my hands around this one.”

“So the change of scenery isn’t helping yet? The soothing sounds of the water and the laid back vibe?” Cade didn’t ask if his presence was distracting, he didn’t want to know that answer. 

“Being here is helping me to relax. I’m useless when I’m too keyed up. Stress is definitely not my friend when it comes to my writing,” Mason replied. 

“Well, this is the place to be if you want to get rid of your stress. It’s the best place I know for that,” Cade said, letting Daisy wiggle her way between them. 

Mason laughed at Daisy’s entrance and began to pet her. “Does she sleep with you?”

“She does when I let her,” Cade said, but left it at that, not wanting to get into the whole discussion of his living situation. “But she doesn’t cry or whine if she has to be elsewhere.” He didn’t want Mason to worry that she’d be a problem when they went back to the house. 

“I don’t mind if she does,” explained Mason. “It’s just that I have first dibs is all,” he added with a grin.

“Absolutely,” Cade promised. “No question there.” 

Mason and Cade remained by the fire until it was just embers. Their conversation had been comfortable and easy as they continued to learn more about one another. Their touches and kisses had begun to take the place of their words as they anticipated what the rest of the night might hold for them. 

“Are we ready to go in?” Mason asked quietly.

Cade nodded and sat up. He looked around and found where they’d left the bucket of water, and carefully poured it over the last of the embers, watching as the steam sizzled and sputtered. Once he was sure everything was drenched he used the shovel to fill in the pit. “Help me make sure we’ve picked up everything, I don’t want to have to come back out here later,” he laughed. 

Mason helped him gather their things. “That was great. Thanks again for sharing that with me,” he said as they began to walk back to the house. “Next time I’m digging the hole and you are on bucket duty.”

“Deal,” Cade said, keeping an eye on Daisy as she bounded ahead of them. They stowed away the gear under the house and sat down on the picnic table to wash off their feet with the hose. “Yikes, that’s cold!” he said, shivering as he rinsed off. 

Slipping an arm around Cade, Mason pressed his lips against his cheek and whispered. “I’ll be glad to warm you up.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Cade said, turning the hose over to Mason. He slid on his flip flops and then used his towel to clean the sand off Daisy’s paws.

Mason waited for Cade to finish before he headed up the stairs and into the house. “Would you like a drink?” he asked as he put away their haul from the beach.

“Just some water,” Cade said, having a feeling he was going to need to stay hydrated in anticipation of their evening. He pulled a small foldable bowl from his bag and held it up. “And some for her too,” he said. 

Mason returned with two bottles of water. He handed one of them to Cade and opened the other to pour water into Daisy’s bowl. “It is incredibly sexy the way you care for her. Sweet and sexy.”

“Sexy?” Cade said. “I never really thought about it that way. She takes care of me in a lot of ways, so it’s only fair that I treat her like a princess.” 

“I’ve never thought about it before meeting you. But it is definitely a turn on,” Mason smiled.

“One I’m glad you didn’t discover before,” Cade said, checking that Daisy was settled and then crossing the few steps between them. “Because this way it gets to be new and exciting,” he said as he reached out and trailed his fingers down Mason’s chest. 

Mason took hold of Cade’s hand and pulled him closer. He stared into Cade’s beautiful pale blue eyes. “You have mischievous eyes,” Mason whispered. “Like you know something that I don’t.” 

“Mischievous can be good, right?” Cade asked, their hips bumping together as Mason drew him in.

“Mischievous is marvelous,” Mason smiled as he slipped an arm around Cade’s waist. 

“You do know how to turn a phrase,” Cade said, tilting his head up for a kiss. 

Mason pressed his mouth against Cade’s. This kiss was more intense than the ones they’d shared on the beach, his desire for the other man building with each touch.

“Let’s get the house locked up and take this in the other room,” Cade murmured, just before they reached the point of no return. 

“I’ll get the door. You can go get comfortable,” Mason said as he gestured toward the hall that lead to the bedroom. “Does Daisy need anything?” 

“No, she’s good,” Cade said, pointing to the floor. Daisy obeyed and curled up there, resting her head on her paws. 

“She is a good dog,” Mason smiled before he went to check the doors and turn off the lights. 

“The best,” Cade agreed, heading down the hall to the bedroom. He glanced around, the room was done up in a generic beachy theme, totally what he’d expect for a house like this. He checked himself in the mirror quickly, making sure there wasn’t sticky marshmallow or chocolate on his face. 

Mason walked into the bedroom. “All locked up,” he announced before he ducked into the bathroom. He returned quickly, carrying a bottle of lube and a couple foil wrapped condoms. 

Though Cade felt completely comfortable with Mason, and the anticipation of this moment had been a simmering burn of arousal for hours now, he couldn’t help but have a small attack of nerves. “Safe and sound,” he said, his brain unable to come up with anything more coherent. 

Mason tossed the lube and condoms onto the bed then moved closer to Cade, placing his hands on the other man’s hips. “Hello again,” he said softly. 

“Hi,” Cade whispered, staring up at the other man. Mason’s hands felt strong and sure, he just had to trust and stop worrying. 

Bending his head, Mason kissed Cade again. His hands slid under Cade’s tee shirt as he pulled him closer and his skin was warm and smooth under Mason’s touch. He kissed the corner of Cade’s mouth then moved along his jawline to the curve of his neck. His skin tasted like the beach, like sea salt and sunshine. 

Cade tilted his head, letting Mason have access to all of his neck. He laid his hands flat against the other man’s chest, feeling the warmth and solidness that lay beneath the thin cotton. 

Mason tugged at the hem of Cade’s shirt, pulling it up. He gave him a smile when he leaned back to pull the shirt up and over Cade’s head. Mason took a moment to look at Cade’s chest. He wanted to kiss every inch of his smooth, tan skin. He lifted his hand, rubbing his fingers over one of Cade’s nipples as he watched his face. 

Cade inhaled sharply, his eyes flicking up to Mason’s face. He reached for the hem of Mason’s shirt, wanting to feel his skin. 

Lifting his arms as Cade pulled off his shirt, Mason grinned when his long hair drifted down around his face from the friction of the shirt. He tucked a wayward strand behind his ear as he leaned in for another kiss. He put his hands on Cade’s waist again and slowly backed him toward the bed as they kissed. 

Cade couldn’t resist reaching up and running his fingers through Mason’s hair. He felt the bed against the back of his knees and slowly reclined back, pulling Mason down on top of him as he went. 

Mason kissed him long and slow until they were both moaning, their bodies pressed together yet eager for more contact. He moved lower as he kissed Cade’s chest and brushed his lips against his nipple until it was hard. His hand slid over Cade’s hip and under his thigh, urging him closer.

Being with Mason was definitely different than being with the guys he’d fooled around with in college. But different in a very good way he was finding. He enjoyed the slow pace and exploration, even if his body was already screaming for more. 

Slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Cade’s shorts, Mason looked up at him and smiled. “Now I get to see for myself if you have a tan line or not,” he said as he pulled at the waistband. Mason moaned in approval when he saw the line where the paler skin began. “Yes. I was hoping you did. Because I want to trace your tan line with my tongue,” he explained with a smoldering smile.

“That makes me very glad I don’t go naked on the beach,” Cade said, lifting his hips to help Mason pull down his shorts. “I’ll have to find out if you’ve been here long enough to develop one.” 

Mason pulled off Cade’s shorts, leaving him in his underwear which he tugged down just enough to get to his tan line. He dragged his tongue across the warm skin as his hand cupped and squeezed Cade’s cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs. Mason circled his fingers around Cade’s cloth-covered erection and slowly stroked him as he continued to kiss his way across his tan line. 

Cade tried to stay still but failed miserably, his hips rocking against Mason’s touch. Curling his fingers into the quilt, he tried to focus on his breathing and keep his arousal under control.

Mason enjoyed how responsive Cade was. He looked up at the boy’s flushed face before he pressed his lips to Cade’s cock, gently mouthing him through the cloth. 

A soft moan escaped Cade’s lips as the heat of Mason’s mouth soaked through to his skin. He tightened his grip on the bedclothes, willing himself to stay still and not thrust his hips. 

Pulling Cade’s underwear down, Mason smiled before he mouthed Cade’s cock again, this time without the barrier. He wrapped his lips around the head, teasing the underside with his tongue. 

Cade couldn’t help himself now, he shifted his hips to seek more friction. His body silently begged for more, for anything Mason was willing to give. 

Mason sucked him in deeper, dragging back slowly then pushing back as he swallowed him again. Cade’s cock was hot and heavy on his tongue and so hard he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. 

Cade unclenched his fingers long enough to touch Mason’s shoulder, silently warning him that he was close. His back arched up off the bed and he let out a low groan as his body released and he spilled into Mason’s mouth. 

Looking up at Cade, Mason wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled. “I enjoyed that,” he said as he crawled up Cade’s body, hovering over him with a grin.

“Obviously I did too,” Cade smiled, his hands running along Mason’s sides. “I thought we were going to have sex though. There wasn’t anything in that for you.” 

“We’re not done,” Mason chuckled. “Unless you have somewhere else to be?” he added as he pulled back to finish undressing. 

“Oh,” Cade said softly, his stomach flipping pleasantly both at the implication of Mason’s words, and the sight of his naked body. 

“Well do you?” Mason asked as he crawled close to Cade, resting his hand on his stomach. 

“No,” Cade said quickly, emphasizing it with a shake of his head. He still couldn’t drag his eyes away from Mason, even as they laid close enough that most of the other man’s body was hidden. 

“Good,” Mason whispered as he drew lazy circles across Cade’s warm skin. “We have all night. If you can stay,” he continued. 

“If you’ll have me,” Cade said, surprised but pleased by the offer. 

“Oh, I plan to,” Mason smiled, secretly enjoying Cade’s openness. He hadn’t been with someone Cade’s age since he was his age, too, and it was quite addictive as he was slowly discovering. 

Cade blushed, but he hoped Mason couldn’t tell as he skin was still flushed. “I set you up on that one,” he smiled. 

Mason leaned in for another kiss. He already had his doubts that one night was going to be enough, but he was enjoying Cade in his bed now. 

Cade lifted one leg, hooking it around Mason’s hip, and drew him closer. Even though he was just spent, the arousal in his core still simmered with heat. 

“Are you okay like this, on your back?” Mason whispered as he stretched his arm and reached for the condom and lube. 

Cade nodded. “I’m okay on my stomach too if you’d rather that way…” he wasn’t sure what to offer, but he knew he wanted more of whatever Mason had to give. 

Mason smiled. “No. I like you like this. So I can look at you,” he said softly. He leaned back long enough to squeeze some lube on his fingers before he moved between Cade’s legs. Mason watched his new lover’s expression as he rubbed his fingers against his tight hole then slowly slipped one inside. 

Exhaling slowly, Cade focused on relaxing even though his heart was racing. He hitched his leg up higher, opening himself up even further for Mason’s touch. 

Slowly moving in then out, Mason added another finger. Pushing deeper, he rubbed against Cade’s prostate.

Gasping, Cade couldn’t keep his hips from rolling in pleasure. He told himself not to be embarrassed, but to just let Mason see how much he was enjoying himself. 

Mason worked carefully to prepare Cade. He had the impression that the young man wasn’t experienced, so he wanted to take it slow and easy. Mason rolled on the condom as Cade watched his every move then slowly pressed inside him. 

Cade grabbed Mason’s shoulders, anchoring himself as his body stretched to accommodate his lover. He could tell Mason was trying to make it good for him, something he appreciated even if he’d never say so. He tilted his head up, searching out a kiss to connect them even further. 

“You feel so good,” Mason murmured against Cade’s lips as they kissed. “So hot and tight,” he continued as he moved inside him. 

Cade moaned at the compliment, urging Mason on by tightening his leg and pulling him in hard and fast. “So do you,” he said softly, Mason’s lips and breath hot against his skin. 

Mason set a steady pace, building the tempo with a sharp thrust of his hips that made Cade gasp. “You alright?” he asked. 

“More than alright,” Cade assured him, his hand slipping between them to work his cock. 

Leaning back, Mason straightened, but held Cade tightly by the hips as he began to move faster, pushing deeper as he held him. 

Cade fixed his eyes on Mason’s face, finding the pleasure he could see there the most powerful aphrodisiac he’d ever experienced. Soft cries of pleasure fell from his lips with each thrust. 

Mason’s lips parted and he gasped for air as his sharp thrusts elicited the sexiest sounds from Cade. “I’m close,” he groaned, his hands tightening on Cade’s hips.

“Go ahead,” Cade said, knowing the sight and feel of Mason shattering with pleasure would be enough of a trigger for his overwhelmed body. 

With his eyes closed and head tilted back, Mason moaned as he came. He gasped and jerked as the pleasure fell over him like a wave. 

Cade managed to hold off long enough to fully enjoy the sight above him, but his body won out soon after, trembling through its second climax of the night. This one was softer and longer, his body wracked with pleasure as he rode it out. 

Mason leaned over, smiling brightly before he kissed Cade. “That was great,” he said, before pulling away to take care of his condom. Mason collapsed onto the bed next to Cade, shifting close enough to drag his finger through the droplets on Cade’s stomach. 

Cade watched, fascinated as Mason brought his finger to his mouth. He’d never had a lover like Mason, and he was rapidly growing completely attached to him. 

Meeting Cade’s wide blue eyes, Mason wasn’t exactly sure what his young lover was thinking about him and their first time. “Everything okay?” he asked quietly. 

“Yeah,” Cade said softly, happy that for once what his brain was thinking didn’t spill right out of his lips. “What about you?”

Mason smiled. “Everything is great from where I’m sitting. Or lying,” he chuckled. “Need some water or anything?” 

“No, I’m good.” Cade was hoping Mason’s earlier invitation still stood, but he thought he should ask just in case. “It’s really okay if I stay here tonight?”

Slipping his arm over Cade’s waist and pulling him close, Mason replied softly, “I would be very disappointed if you didn’t stay with me.” 

Cade smiled. “Okay, I gave you your chance. You are stuck with me now.” He settled up against Mason, pleased to find they fit together just right. 

Mason laughed then kissed the top of Cade’s head. “I am so glad that Daisy brought her toy over to me,” he said as he held Cade close.

“You’ll have to give her a treat to thank her,” Cade laughed. “Or better yet, you can get up at dawn to run her in the morning.” 

“No wonder you are in such good shape,” Mason commented as his hand roamed over Cade’s bare hip. 

“It’s only fair. She has to hang out all day while I’m at work so I make sure to spend good quality time in the morning making sure she gets exercise. It tires her out too so she’s not a pain at work.” 

“It’s sweet how you keep her with you,” Mason smiled. “I can tell you two are a team.”

“A team,” Cade agreed. “I like that.” A yawn slipped out and he laughed. “Sorry.” 

“That’s all right,” Mason assured him. “Get some rest. You’ve got a run in the morning.” 

Cade reached back and poked Mason in the ribs. “Don’t remind me.” 

Mason jerked, laughing softly. “Hey. None of that. Go to sleep.”

“You too,” Cade sighed happily. “I’ll try not to wake you in the morning.” 

“No. I want you to,” Mason said quickly. “So don’t leave without waking me up, okay?”

“Okay,” Cade agreed sleepily. “One early morning wake-up call coming right up.” 

“Good.” Mason kissed Cade’s shoulder and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Cade had only been gone for a few hours and Mason was already missing him. He spent most of his morning avoiding his laptop and his looming responsibilities, choosing instead to think about last night and his time with the beautiful young man he’d met on the beach. 

Mason didn’t want to wait any longer. He picked up his cell phone and pressed the button for Cade’s number. 

It had been a slow morning at the shop, only a handful of customers to wait on, so Cade was happy to hear his phone chime just for something to do. He was even happier when he saw the number on the display. “Hey,” he said, the smile on his face evident in his voice. 

“Hey,” Mason replied brightly. “How’s your day going?” 

“Slow,” Cade said, leaning back against the counter. “Yours? Did you go back to bed after I left?”

“No. I cleaned up around the house some. Did a load of laundry. Nothing exciting,” Mason replied. “But I was thinking. About you.” 

“Hopefully good things,” Cade said, momentarily worried that Mason was calling to cancel their date for that evening. 

“Nothing but good things,” Mason assured him, his voice soft and warm as he remembered last night. 

Cade exhaled, having not even realized he was holding his breath. “Good,” he said softly. “Thanks again for letting me stay over last night.” 

“No need to thank me. I wanted you to stay.” Mason opened the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the deck. “So about tonight…”

“Still planning on pizza?” Cade asked, tracing his finger along the edge of the countertop. 

“Absolutely. Should we meet there or my house?” replied Mason.

“Do you want to eat there, or pick it up and take it back to your house?” Cade was hoping for the latter, but he didn’t want to come right out and say that.

“We could eat it while we watch a movie or something if we take it back to the house,” Mason offered.

“I like that idea,” Cade said, relieved that Mason went with that option. “Are there movies there at the house?”

“There are about fifty DVDs here. Think we can find something to watch out of those?” Mason answered. “I think I saw a Red Box by one of the stores though, we could do that.”

“I’m sure we can find something agreeable at the house. Why don’t I just run and pick up the pizza when I leave work. What kind do you like?” Cade looked forward to getting to know details about Mason, like his taste in movies and pizza. 

“I like everything. Even anchovies. So get what you like and it will be good for me, too.” Mason leaned against the railing and looked out over the beach. “I’m looking forward to seeing you again,” he added.

“Me too,” Cade said, glancing around to be absolutely sure the shop was empty. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

“Same here,” Mason admitted. “Last night was . . . special.”

“Special?” Cade repeated, the word leaping out of his mouth before he had time to think about it. 

“Well, I thought so,” Mason chuckled softly.

Cade felt his face redden. “I just meant…” he shook his head. “Nevermind.” He hoped that it meant something that Mason had used that word and that it was a good sign for their date that night.

“So what time do you get off work?” asked Mason.

“I’m closing tonight so I should be done by six. Maybe a little earlier if it stays as dead as it has been.” He hoped that wasn’t too early. 

Mason didn’t know how he was going to wait that long, but he had no choice. “Good. I have drinks here so . . . I’ll see you after six.”

“It’s a date,” Cade said, the grin on his face foolishly large. 

“Have a good afternoon,” Mason said, reluctant to say goodbye.

“I’ll try,” Cade promised, even though it was shaping up to be lonely. “Enjoy your afternoon too.” 

“Say hey to Daisy for me,” Mason grinned. 

“I will. She’s currently sound asleep in a patch of sun, but when she wakes up I’ll let her know you are thinking of her,” Cade laughed. 

“Good,” Mason chuckled. “See you soon.”

“Soon,” Cade promised as he glanced up at the clock. Soon was way too far off for his liking.

~ o ~

Mason opened the door to see Cade holding a pizza box and Daisy at his feet, wagging her tail happily. 

“Hey,” he said, stepping back to let his guests enter. “Mmmm. Smells good,” he said as Cade passed. 

“Daisy tried to taste test for us on the way here but I managed to fend her off,” Cade laughed as he set the pizza on the kitchen table.

“It’s hard not to give into temptation,” Mason said as he followed Cade into the kitchen, slipping his arm around Cade’s waist and pulling him close. 

“What kind of temptation,” Cade asked, going willingly into Mason’s embrace. He’d missed the feeling just in the few short hours they were apart. 

“The best kind,” Mason whispered before kissing Cade. He pulled Cade against him, his hand in hair as the kiss deepened. 

The pizza forgotten, Cade melted into the kiss. He’d thought a lot about Mason’s kisses while he was bored at work but the reality far outshone the memory. 

Mason’s hand slid under Cade’s shirt as his kisses moved along his neck and shoulder. “You taste like sunshine,” he murmured against Cade’s warm skin. 

“I was stuck inside all day, I don’t think that’s possible,” Cade teased, arching into Mason’s touch. 

Pushing Cade’s shirt up, Mason bent his head to kiss his chest and abdomen. He pulled Cade’s shirt off over his head when he straightened again. Mason crooked his finger in the waistband of Cade’s shorts and tugged as he smiled. “Maybe it’s just the way you taste.” 

Cade’s heart was thundering in his chest, unable to stem the tide of arousal that coursed through him when Mason pulled him in close. “Maybe you should taste again just to be sure.” 

Mason pulled Cade against him, kissing him until they were both breathless. “Can we have the pizza later?” he asked as his lips dragged along Cade’s jawline. 

“Yes,” Cade gasped out, having trouble imagining a scenario where they stopped what they were doing to eat. 

“Good,” Mason replied as he lifted Cade against him and walked toward his bedroom. He lowered Cade to the bed, gently pushing his shoulder until he laid back. Mason held his gaze, staring into Cade’s pale blue eyes as he unbuttoned his shorts and finished undressing him. 

Cade bit his bottom lip as he stared up at Mason. He could see the desire plain as day on his face and it made the arousal surge even hotter in his belly.

Mason yanked his own shirt off in one swift move and quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothing. He crawled onto the bed, kissing his way up Cade’s body - his knee, his hip, his belly. “Definitely sunshine,” Mason murmured before he kissed Cade’s nipple, teasing the bud with his tongue.

Rewarding Mason’s actions with a soft moan, Cade slid his hand between their bodies, unable to resist the urge to touch himself. 

“You’re so sexy,” Mason smiled as he stared at Cade. “I want to suck you, but right now I need to be inside you again.” 

Cade’s fingers reflexively squeezed his cock as his entire body twitched at Mason’s words. “Yes,” he agreed, his legs already parting to make room for Mason to move between them. 

Reaching for the lube and a condom, Mason’s fingers trembled with need as he moved quickly to prepare Cade. He watched his lover slowly stroke himself as he pressed the head of his cock against his entrance, pushing in slowly. 

Things were progressing much faster than they had the night before, but Cade didn’t mind. He trusted Mason to take care of him, and he had a strong suspicion there was a long night ahead of them. He focused on his breathing, as his body stretched open for Mason. 

Mason moaned as the tight heat of Cade’s body welcomed him in again. Leaning over, Mason kissed Cade’s lips again before he began to move inside him.

Cade reached up and wrapped his free hand around Mason’s neck, holding on for leverage. He bent his knees up and placed his feet flat on the bed, letting him shift to meet each thrust of Mason’s hips. 

They kissed as Mason rocked in and out of Cade’s body, setting a steady pace. Mason pulled back, slipping his arms under Cade’s legs as he repositioned himself to push harder. 

Cade moaned his approval, his hand flying faster over his cock. It was the perfect counterpoint to the night before, one slow and steady, one hard and driving, and he loved both and couldn’t wait to see if there were even more varieties. 

Mason had thought of nothing else all day except being with Cade like this again. He hadn’t wanted to rush, but now that it was happening he was unable to slow the urgency. His new lover didn’t seem to mind though, meeting each of his thrusts with another moan.

Thinking of this all day coupled with the strength and power behind Mason’s movements meant Cade was trembling on the edge before he knew it. He fixed his eyes on Mason’s face and tried to focus on holding on. “So close,” he whispered, hoping his lover was right there with him. 

“Don’t hold back,” Mason rasped, his fingers tightening on Cade’s hips. 

Cade managed to nod, not trusting his voice. He grabbed Mason’s arm and held on tight as he crashed over the edge, his cock painting his release across his belly. 

The boy was absolutely beautiful when he came and it was all Mason needed to follow him into ecstasy. Mason moaned loudly when he climaxed with one final thrust. 

Cade used the last of his strength to curl his leg around Mason’s hip and hold him close as they both trembled through the aftershocks of their orgasms. 

Mason bent his head to kiss Cade, lingering against his soft lips. “That was amazing,” he murmured with a smile. ‘

“You’re amazing,” Cade whispered against Mason’s lips.

“I can’t take all the credit,” Mason smiled. “And I’m a terrible host. Jumping you like that right after you get through the door.”

“Did you hear me complain?” Cade smiled back, shivering as a leftover shock of pleasure zipped up his spine. 

“Cold?” Mason asked as he pulled away slowly then disposed of the condom. 

“No,” Cade said, stretching out his tired muscles. “Just feeling pleasantly used.” 

Mason smiled. “How about a shower and some cold pizza?” 

“How about we put the pizza in the oven and have a shower and warm pizza,” Cade countered with a grin. 

“Smart and sexy,” Mason replied before he moved close to give Cade another kiss. 

“I try,” Cade laughed into the kiss. “Of course Daisy might have finished the pizza off by now.” 

“It would serve us right for just ditching her to go have sex in the bedroom,” Mason laughed.

“True,” Cade said, slowly sitting up. “I’ll check on that, you get the shower going?”

“Okay,” Mason said, stealing another kiss before he got up and headed that way. He turned and smiled at Cade before disappearing into the bathroom.

Cade’s eyes lingered on the view for as long as possible before he got out of bed. He checked on Daisy, making sure she had water and then put the pizza in the oven on warm. After a quick drink of water he returned to the bathroom, finding it pleasantly steamy. “I hope you didn’t start without me.” 

“Nope,” Mason said as he pulled Cade in for a kiss. “Daisy okay?” he asked when they parted.

“Right where we left her,” Cade said, resting his hands against Mason’s chest. “And the pizza is warming as we speak.” 

“Good,” Mason smiled as he pulled Cade toward the shower. He stepped under the shower head then moved aside to let Cade have a turn. 

Cade ducked his head under the spray and wet down his hair before stepping back and grabbing the soap. “Want me to get your back?” 

“Sure. Thanks.” Mason turned to give Cade access. “I’m glad we decided to eat at home instead of the restaurant. Not sure I could have managed keeping my hands off you for that long.”

“Yeah that would have been quite a scene,” Cade teased as he lathered up his hands and then started massaging Mason’s shoulders and back. 

Mason laughed as he imagined it. “We’d be the scandal of the island.”

“I bet the jail here isn’t exactly the most luxurious of accommodations,” Cade said with a grin. He dipped his hands lower, washing Mason’s lower back. 

“They’d probably let us off with a fine. If we promised not to do it again,” Mason teased. “Mmm. That feels good,” he added.

“A fine I wouldn’t have the cash to pay,” Cade pointed out. He leaned forward and rested his chin on Mason’s shoulders as he cupped his lover’s ass. “Unless you are bailing me out too.” 

“Of course I’d bail you out,” Mason turned to face Cade. “Not sure if you’ve noticed, but I like having you around.” 

“Good to know,” Cade said, tipping his head in to give Mason a kiss. 

Mason smiled when he pulled back from their kiss. “Now you turn around. Let me wash your hair.”

Cade turned and tilted his head back. “I’ve never had anyone wash my hair before.” 

“Good. I’ll be your first,” Mason said as he reached for the shampoo. He squeezed some into his palms and replaced the bottle. Mason rubbed his hands together then slid his fingers into Cade’s wet hair to begin massaging his scalp.

Cade moaned softly. “That feels good.” He closed his eyes and relaxed, Mason’s fingers making him sleepy. 

Mason continued, enjoying the sounds of Cade’s soft moans. “Okay, time to rinse,” he said softly, guiding Cade to stand under the water.

Moving pliantly under the spray, Cade rolled his head around until all of his hair had rinsed clean. “I might have to start showering here every day,” he teased. 

“My shower is your shower,” Mason smiled as he reached for the shampoo again, this time for his own hair. 

Cade snatched the bottle out of his hand, intent on returning the favor. “Do you use your outdoor shower much? That’s always my go-to after the beach.” 

“Just to rinse off a bit before coming inside,” replied Mason. 

Working the shampoo through Mason’s long hair, Cade shook his head. “That just won’t do. Next time I’m introducing you to the joys of showering in the cool breeze after a hot day at the beach.” 

Mason smiled when Cade used the term “next time”. “That sounds great. When’s your next day off? Maybe we can go to the beach together?”

“Tomorrow, actually,” Cade smiled. “I had the long shift today so tomorrow I’m free. Unless you are tired of me,” he said, suddenly realizing how eager he sounded. 

“Tired of you? I’m just getting to know you. If anything, I want to spend more time with you,” Mason replied freely. There was no sense in pretending that he didn’t want more opportunities to be with Cade.

“Then tomorrow it is,” Cade said happily. He maneuvered Mason’s head under the shower for a rinse. “I’ll tell Daisy, she’ll be so excited.” 

Mason laughed when he emerged from the shower, happy to know that Cade’s dog would like a day at the beach. “Thank you for that,” he said before he kissed Cade. 

“You’re welcome,” Cade murmured. His stomach rumbled loudly, causing them both to laugh. “I guess that means it is dinner time.” 

“Let’s go check on that pizza,” Mason smiled as he turned off the water and reached for a towel to hand to Cade. 

~ o ~

Cade dropped his armload of chairs next to the house, leaving them propped up out of the way. He shrugged his bag off his shoulders and kicked off his sandy flip flops. They’d spent nearly the entire day on the beach, only making trips back to the house for food and bathroom breaks. The sun was setting though and they had reluctantly gathered their things and trekked back to the house. 

He started for the hose to spray off as much sand as he could when he happened to glance over at the outdoor shower. “Hey, do you mind if I just hop in the shower? It seems silly to spray off and then go upstairs and get right in.” He definitely needed to get the layer of sweat and sunscreen off as he had a strong suspicion that they’d end up in bed together before long. 

Mason replied as he approached the house. “No, go ahead. I’ll join you if there’s room?” he asked. He hadn’t used the outdoor shower yet, but he couldn’t think of a better chance than now, with Cade. 

“Decided you wanted to give it a try?” Cade smiled, leaning over to towel the sand off Daisy’s paws. 

“Yeah,” Mason grinned as he finished shaking the sand out of their beach towels. He was shirtless from the beach, his shoulders a bit pink from the sun. 

“I”m guessing you aren’t stocked down here since you haven’t been using it. I’ll get her set while you run up and grab some towels and shampoo?” he said, scratching Daisy’s ears. 

“Okay, be right back,” Mason replied as he hurried inside to get what they needed. He returned a few minutes later with soap, shampoo, two clean towels as well as the lube and a couple of condoms. Mason didn’t want Cade to feel he was taking sex with him for granted, but their mutual desire for one another continued to be evident as they spent more time together. 

Cade had Daisy fed and watered by the time Mason returned and she was curled up happily next to the picnic table where they’d laid their things. He saw the condoms among the shower supplies and smiled. “Planning to christen the shower in more than one way?” he teased as he stepped into the wooden enclosure. 

“I thought it would be good to be prepared. You know I get excited when I see your tan line,” Mason smiled as he followed Cade into the shower. 

“It’s good to be prepared,” Cade said, closing the door behind them and then stepping shamelessly out of his trunks. 

Mason stared openly, his smile both appreciative and a bit wicked. He ran his hand over Cade’s hip then dragged his finger along the line where tan skin turned to pale. “I do have a deep appreciation of your tan line,” he said softly. 

“You can admire it any time you like,” Cade said, reaching over to turn on the water. He turned it up a little warmer than usual as the evening breeze had turned cool. 

Mason slipped out of his swim trunks then tugged at the band that had held his hair back during the day. He held his hand under the water. “This is nice. Good pressure,” he commented before he stepped closer to stand behind Cade, pressing his body against him. 

“I like that it doesn’t get all hot and sticky in here like it can in a bathroom. It’s good after a long day at the beach,” Cade said leaning back against Mason’s broad chest. 

Reaching for the soap, Mason rubbed it over Cade’s chest and belly in slow circles as he kissed his neck and shoulder. “I didn’t mind getting hot and sticky with you last night,” he murmured next to Cade’s ear. 

Cade hummed happily. “I didn’t mind it either.” He could feel the heat from Mason’s sun-warmed skin soaking into his body. “I’m glad you aren’t sick of me after spending 24 straight hours in my company.” 

“You sorely underestimate your appeal,” Mason whispered then nibbled on Cade’s earlobe. “And that’s a two-way street, you know. But I think we still like each other pretty well,” he added as he cupped Cade’s cock and balls in his soapy hand. 

“I like spending time with you,” Cade said softly, his eyes closing as Mason touched him. He felt comfortable with Mason, like they fit together and had known each other for ages, something he’d never experienced with anyone else. 

“I feel the same way,” Mason replied. Although he’d had concerns about their age difference, he truly enjoyed spending time with Cade, in and out of his bed. Mason slid his soapy hands over Cade’s warm skin, teasing his nipples and rubbing his hardening cock. 

Cade reached forward, placing one hand on the wall of the shower to brace himself. Mason’s hands were making him weak in the knees and he didn’t trust himself to keep his balance. 

Mason kissed the nape of Cade’s neck then dragged his tongue along his spine. “You okay with doing this here?” he asked, his voice ragged with desire. 

“Yes,” Cade said immediately, without a doubt in his mind. “Please don’t stop,” he said, his body already aching with need. 

Retrieving the lube, Mason slicked his fingers then rubbed them against Cade’s hole as he continued to lick and kiss his tanned shoulders. When Cade was ready and pushing back against his fingers, Mason rolled on a condom and slowly pushed inside him. 

Cade put both hands against the wall and spread his feet further apart as Mason started to move behind him. The fresh air and water pounding down on them was exciting, something he’d imagined many times but never had a chance to try. 

“You feel amazing,” Mason muttered when he was fully sheathed in the tight heat of Cade’s body. He held him steady with a hand on his hip while the other hand slid up his back and into Cade’s hair. Mason clenched his fist, not enough to hurt, and released just as quickly as he began to thrust. 

Cade moaned, tilting his head back to chase the pressure of Mason’s hand. He was much bolder now than he’d been just a few short days ago, more confident in what Mason wanted and liked. He arched his back and tilted his hips, letting his lover drive even deeper with each thrust. 

Mason rested his hand at the juncture of Cade’s neck and shoulder, holding him steady as he moved inside him. The noise of the running water did nothing to muffle the sound of their wet skin slapping with each thrust and the moans of pleasure from both of them. 

With Mason holding him tightly, Cade risked moving one hand off the wall so he could work his dripping cock. He slid his thumb along the ridge at the head, biting his lip at the pleasure coursing through his body. 

Mason admired the way the muscles in Cade’s back rippled beneath his smooth, tan skin. He held him tighter as his thrusts became more urgent, chasing his building climax. Mason wanted Cade to come first; he needed to feel him clenching around him again. 

Cade let go of the wall completely as Mason pulled him back against his chest. He trusted Mason to hold him and turned his full attention to the dual sensations from Mason filling him and his own hand pushing him toward the end. 

Holding Cade tight, Mason kept the steady pace, pushing his lover closer with each pounding thrust. 

His orgasm ripping through him, Cade cried out sharply as his body spasmed and released. His muscles contracted around Mason’s cock, sending jolts of pleasure through his overloaded nerves. 

Already on the edge, Mason followed Cade quickly, his body shuddering as he came. He held Cade tightly as they quivered and panted beneath the spray of the water. 

Cade’s legs felt like jelly but Mason’s arms were strong and sure around him. “That was the best shower I’ve ever taken,” he said softly. 

Mason smiled, bending his head to kiss Cade’s shoulder. “Me, too,” he agreed. It wasn’t his first time to have sex in the shower, but being with Cade made it special. “We should finish up,” Mason said as he pulled out, keeping a steady hand on Cade who looked a bit shaky from their powerful coupling.

Nodding, Cade reached out and grabbed the shampoo, getting what he needed and then passing it over. “Can we just stay in tonight and eat leftovers and crash on the couch? I don’t think I have the energy to go out right now.” 

“Sounds like the perfect plan,” Mason agreed as he squeezed out some of the shampoo and soaped his hair. “You’ll stay the night?” he added hopefully.

“If you’ll have me,” Cade smiled. Mason’s bed was far better than his normal accommodations.

“I want you to stay,” Mason said sincerely. “And Daisy,” he smiled.

“We are a package deal,” Cade said, ducking his head under the water to rinse. 

Mason watched Cade under the water as he waited for his turn to rinse his hair. His new lover was sexy and easy to talk to and fun to be with so Mason was pleased with the entire package. 

Cade stepped aside for Mason to have a turn and he used the washcloth to get all the sand that was still sticking to his legs and feet. “If you have spare stuff you should just leave it down here. Start using this more.” 

“I will. I need to pick up some things at the store anyway so I’ll probably get some extra,” Mason replied as he squeezed the excess water out of his long hair. “Do you know a good barber on the island?”

“I refuse to answer on the grounds that you might cut your hair,” Cade said, sliding back under the water for a final rinse. 

“Well, I was thinking about it,” Mason said with a smile. 

“Well stop that,” Cade said. “I like it long.” He leaned in and gave Mason a kiss. 

“Well okay then,” Mason said softly before they kissed again. 

Cade threaded his fingers through Mason’s hair, holding him close. “Okay then,” he repeated softly against his lover’s lips. 

Mason held Cade close, their wet skin pressed together. “Upstairs. Now. Before we have to take another shower,” he smiled.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Cade grinned, even as he stepped back to grab a towel. 

“No,” Mason shook his head. “Definitely not a bad thing. At least not my definition of bad.” He reached around Cade to get the other towel and began to dry off. 

Cade reached out and touched Mason’s shoulder. “You got a little pink today. Do you have some aloe upstairs?”

“I don’t think so. Another thing I need to get tomorrow,” he answered, bending his head to steal another quick kiss. 

“We can start a list.” Cade unlocked the shower door and pushed it open to find Daisy sound asleep outside. “I think we wore her out,” he laughed. 

“Dog food. Another item for the list. Is she partial to a particular brand?” Mason asked as he wrapped his towel around his waist. 

“Oh, I have a big bag in my truck. Don’t worry about it,” Cade said with a wave of his hand. “And don’t let her convince you that she needs the fancy treats.” 

“You carry her food around in your truck?” Mason asked as he bent to give Daisy a wake-up scratch behind her ears. 

“Well, when I end up spending the night here it works out, right?” Cade said, picking up her food and water dishes and starting up the stairs. He wasn’t quite ready for the questions that might come out of that line of inquiry so he hoped Mason would let it rest. 

“Guess so,” Mason said with a shrug as he and Daisy followed Cade up the stairs. He made a mental note to get her a bag of the fancy treats anyway.

Cade waited for Mason to unlock the door and then followed him inside. “Crap. I didn’t bring up a change of clothes. Do you have something I can put on or should I go back down?”

“I can find you something. It will probably be too big on you, but if you don’t mind that?”

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” Cade smiled. “Just a t-shirt and boxers are fine since we aren’t going out.” In truth he didn’t mind going back to the truck, but he liked the idea of wearing Mason’s clothes. 

“I can manage a t-shirt and boxers. Although it wouldn’t be a bad thing if you wanted to walk around naked,” Mason teased as he gave Cade a lascivious grin. 

“You might be able to convince me of that,” he laughed, knowing that Mason probably wasn’t being serious. 

“Come with me,” Mason told Cade as he walked toward his bedroom. He rustled through a drawer and gave Cade a pair of boxers then disappeared into the closet for a moment, returning with two t-shirts. Mason handed the blue one to Cade before he pulled on the green one. He pulled on a pair of boxers as well and decided not to put on his cargo shorts since it was just the two of them like Cade said. 

Cade slid into the boxers and wiggled his hips a little to be sure they wouldn’t fall down. Satisfied, he slid the shirt over his head and laughed when it hit him a mid thigh, well below the underwear. 

“Yep. A little big,” Mason chuckled as he tried not to concentrate on how Cade looked even younger than his 19 years in the oversized t-shirt and how that didn’t keep him from thinking how sexy Cade looked, too. 

“But comfy,” Cade said, rubbing the soft fabric. He didn’t add that they smelled like Mason, but he definitely liked that too.

“I’m starving. Let’s go find something to eat,” Mason said, sliding his arm over Cade’s shoulder. “There’s some pizza from last night and I was thinking about making some hot dogs.”

“That sounds amazing,” Cade said, letting Mason guide them into the kitchen. “What can I do to help?”

“I’ll warm up the dogs if you’ll get the buns ready?” Mason replied. “I have ketchup, mustard and pickle relish in the fridge. I can’t eat a hot dog without pickle relish,” he smiled.

“Good to know,” Cade said, filing that fact away. He retrieved the condiments from the fridge and got their buns loaded up. “Can I get you something to drink?” he asked as he put thing away. 

“I’ll take a beer,” Mason answered as he watched the hot dogs in the microwave. He turned to look at Cade. “Sorry, I can have a Coke,” he amended. 

“I don’t mind.” Cade grabbed a beer from the fridge. “In fact,” he said after a pause, “a beer sounds good after a long day in the sun. Do you mind if I have one too?”

“I don’t mind . . . “ Mason said as the microwave beeped. “And at the risk of sounding like a hypocrite considering what I just did to you in the shower . . . “ He turned to look at Cade. “But I have to ask. Your parents? Do they mind if you drink?” 

Cade was glad his head was in the fridge so Mason couldn’t see his face. “I think that would be the least of their issues right now.” 

Mason winced and wrinkled his nose. “So they definitely wouldn’t have liked what we did in the shower. Yeah, I can understand that. 19 isn’t legally underage, but I am significantly older than you are.” 

Cade sighed. “I need food in my stomach before we talk about my parents. Probably some of this beer too.” 

“Okay . . . “ Mason said before turning back to the microwave. He had a tingling sensation at the back of his neck and a troubling thought flashed through his brain. Mason turned back toward Cade. “You are 19, right?”

Cade’s troubled look instantly melted into a smile. “I promise,” he said, moving over and wrapping his arms around Mason’s waist. “You can look at my ID if you want.” 

Mason’s sigh of relief was audible, but he merely kissed Cade’s smile and murmured, “Not necessary.” 

The microwave dinged again and Cade let go. “Food on the couch or at the table or out on the deck?”

“You choose,” Mason told him as he opened the microwave and retrieved their hot dogs. “The view from the deck is great, but I’m fine with hanging out in here. Either way.”

Cade looked down at his clothes. “Let’s say inside,” he decided. “We should be safe on the couch, nothing too messy.” 

“There’s a bag of chips in the pantry, grab those for me and I’ll carry the dogs,” Mason said as he placed the warm hot dogs in their respective buns. 

Cade grabbed the chips and their beers and followed Mason to the couch. He pulled the coffee table in close and they made an impromptu picnic of their dinner. 

Mason took a beer from Cade, popped the cap then clinked it against the other beer bottle in Cade’s hand. “To a great day at the beach,” he said with a smile. 

“A great day,” Cade agreed. “And hopefully many more,” he added. 

“Many more,” Mason repeated softly before he took a drink of the beer. 

Cade sipped his beer and tried out the dog. “The perfect after beach food,” he declared. 

“I bet they’d be good ‘on the beach’ food, too. We should try them out at a beach fire,” Mason suggested before biting into his own hot dog, heavy on the pickle relish. 

“Good thinking.” He liked that Mason was referring to future time together, making plans to continue seeing him. 

Mason took another drink of his beer and looked at Cade. “So are you going to tell me about your parents?” he asked as he reached for the bag of chips.

Cade somehow knew that Mason wouldn’t forget his earlier stall. “Where should I start?” he asked with a sigh, taking another long drink of his beer. 

“Some people say start at the beginning. I usually say start with the worst thing and get it over with so everything after is better than that.” Mason gave Cade a reassuring smile. 

“Well, currently I’ve been kicked out of the house and disowned,” Cade said, taking Mason’s advice. He sat back against the couch and assessed how it felt to have those words just hang out there in the air. “You’re right, that was like ripping off a band-aid.” 

Mason’s smile dissolved into a concerned frown. “Why?” The question spurted out of his mouth before he could consider it. 

Cade smiled wryly, thinking of a million ways to answer that question. “Why? Because they can’t love a son who is ‘like me’. Because they are ignorant and small minded. Because they could never see what was right in front of their faces.” 

“What? ‘Like me’? You mean gay?” Mason asked, his tone tinged with disbelief and the hope that he was not understanding correctly. 

Cade nodded. “I officially came out to them in May when I came home from school. I was out on my ass within an hour.” 

“What the fuck?” Mason said, frowning in anger. He looked closer at Cade and saw his expression. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t . . . I forget. I’m fortunate to have a supportive family and I forget that everyone else is not that lucky.” 

“It’s okay,” Cade said softly, picking at his food. “I should have known better. Small town. Even smaller minds.” 

“So that’s why you’re here. On your own. I wondered, but then I thought you were here for the summer job. Instead of back home.” Mason put his plate on the coffee table and slipped an arm around Cade’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I know that had to be awful for you. They are your parents, but they are wrong. There is nothing wrong with you. It’s their problem, not yours.”

Cade settled into the warm strength of Mason’s arms. “I knew I could pick up a job here at the last minute, they always need seasonal workers.”

Mason kissed Cade’s temple. “I’m sorry I stuck my nose in your business, but I’m glad you told me. I hope you know that if you need my help in any way, it’s yours, okay?”

“Thanks,” Cade said quietly, his thoughts raging from bringing up what he’d tried so hard to hide away. “It’s probably good for me to let some of this out.” 

“Anything you need. Really,” Mason said softly. He hoped that Cade knew he was sincere. They’d known each other for such a short time, but he already cared for the younger man.

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Mason if he could stay at the beach house for the rest of the summer, but it felt like too much, a burden the other man shouldn’t be guilted into taking on having only known him a few short days. 

“I feel like a jerk. Giving you grief over a beer,” Mason said with a shake of his head. “I’ve been a bit short-sighted lately. Too wrapped up in my own worries. And you’ve been dealing with this right under my nose.”

“To be fair, I’m good at hiding things,” Cade said, squeezing Mason’s arm. “I had eighteen years of practice. 

“Well, you don’t have to do that with me. Obviously.” Mason smiled softly before he gave Cade a gentle kiss. 

“Good.” Cade glanced over to find both their plates full of half eaten food. “I kind of ruined our dinner,” he said, not moving an inch from Mason’s embrace.

“This is more important,” Mason assured him. “And I like cold hot dogs,” he smiled. 

“If you are lying,” Cade smiled, “Daisy would be happy to take care of it for you.” 

Mason laughed out loud. “I know she would.”

“I can’t believe she’s not over here begging for it yet,” Cade said. “She must be able to tell we were having an important conversation.” 

“She’s a smart dog, no doubt.” Mason leaned over to get his plate. “Guess I know why you two are so close now.”

“She’s the only thing I wanted from my old life,” Cade said, looking over at where she lay on the floor.

Mason’s gut clenched with Cade’s words. He felt bad, but Cade was so independent that Mason wasn’t sure he would want his sympathy. He decided to just be there for him and be available if he should need him. “My offer stands. If you need anything. Even if it’s just to talk or something. I’m here, okay?”

“Thanks,” Cade said, leaning over and grabbing his own plate. “Maybe you can become a therapist in addition to a writer,” he said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“My editor would probably like that,” Mason smiled. “But I would never give her the satisfaction.”

“Do you have a good relationship with her?” Cade was eager to learn more about Mason, especially now that he’d spilled his guts with his own sob story.

“It’s a love-hate relationship. She loves me when I do what she tells me and I hate it when she nags me,” Mason replied before munching on a chip.

“And how are things going right now?” Cade asked, finishing the last of his beer. 

“Slow. But I’ll get there. I always do.” Mason reached for his own beer to take another drink. “It is true what they say about the creative process. It can’t be rushed or pushed. It comes when it comes.”

“Does it get easier over time?” Cade asked, putting his empty bottle and plate on the table and settling back into the couch, right up close to Mason’s side. “I mean this isn’t your first book so is it easier with practice?”

“No. Actually the first book was the easiest. And the third,” Mason chuckled. “So no pattern there.”

“Totally a pattern. You like odd numbers,” Cade smiled.

“Unfortunately, I need to get through number four in order to get to five,” Mason pointed out. 

“Well yeah, if you go the conventional route,” Cade said with a wave of his hand. “Just say number four is the ‘lost novel’ or something like that and make this number five.” 

“Yeah. But I know it’s really number four,” Mason smiled. “One of my critics said my series made a great trilogy and that I should have wrapped it up with my last book. I guess that has stuck with me.”

Cade laid his hand on Mason’s thigh. “Who cares what they say. It’s your book, your world. Do what’s right for you.” 

“I will. At least that’s what I’m trying to do,” Mason replied with a sad smile. “Enough about that. It will happen when it happens.”

“And it will happen,” Cade said confidently, squeezing Mason’s leg. “I have faith in you.” 

“Thanks.” Mason covered Cade’s hand with his. “And I have faith in you, too.”

Cade turned his hand over so he could lace their fingers together. “Faith about what?”

“Faith that you aren’t going to let what happened with your parents hold you back in any way,” he explained.

Cade laughed ruefully. “Considering I don’t know if I can pay to go back to school in the fall I’d say there’s a good chance I’ll be held back at least temporarily.”

“Don’t give up school if that is what you want to do. You can find a way, I’ll help you.” 

“No,” Cade said before Mason even finished his sentence. “You will not. That’s not why I told you that.” 

“I can’t help you?” asked Mason.

“Mason,” Cade sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. “You’ve known me for what . . . less than a week? By next week you might not even remember you ever met me. Don’t make silly promises.” 

“Wow,” Mason leaned back. “You don’t think much of me, do you?” he asked softly. 

Cade hesitated. He’d already spilled so much of himself tonight what would one more thing hurt? “I think the world of you,” he said softly. 

“I know I don’t come across as the deepest guy in the world, but give me a little credit okay? You’re right though, I won’t remember you next week. Because I won’t have to because I will still be with you next week. If that’s something you’re interested in?”

Peeking over at Mason, Cade tried to judge whether he’d made the other man mad. “I’m interested,” he said softly, testing the waters. 

“Good,” Mason replied quietly. “Because I like you. I think you like me. Let’s not let all the other stuff get in the way of that.”

Cade nodded. “I don’t want your money though. That’s not why I’m with you.” He needed Mason to be clear on that, something he’d worried about ever since he found out who Mason was. 

“And that’s not the only way I can help,” Mason explained. “I meant that I could help you apply for assistance. A scholarship. A grant. Your circumstances have changed drastically now that you are on your own. There are programs for students with limited resources.” 

“Oh,” Cade said, tipping his head forward and resting his forehead on his knees. It was beginning to dawn on him that he’d jumped to conclusions. “I suppose that is true. Thank you.” 

Mason laid his hand on the back of Cade’s neck, rubbing it gently. “You’ve been struggling and fighting for everything since you left, haven’t you?” 

Cade nodded again, not wanting to look up and let Mason see just how upset he was. It was the first time he’d let himself think about things, he’d pushed everything down and locked it away just to keep going. 

“It’s okay. It is going to be okay,” Mason whispered as he continued to massage the back of Cade’s neck. He felt the tension there and he could see it in Cade’s posture. 

Cade stayed still until he was sure he had his emotions under control. He consciously exhaled and relaxed his shoulders before looking up. “Sorry,” he said when he saw Mason’s concerned expression. 

“I’m sorry. Sorry you’re having to go through this.” Mason moved his hand, squeezing Cade’s shoulder before pulling back. 

“This was totally not what you were expecting when you ran away to a beach house for some solitude and writing time, was it?” Cade smiled, trying to lighten the mood. 

“No,” Mason grinned. “But I’m glad I did,” he added.

“I’m glad too,” Cade smiled back. 

Mason leaned in to give Cade a tender kiss. 

Cade kissed him back, letting free some of the emotion he’d been holding back. Mason represented safety to him, and he wrapped himself in that feeling. 

“It really is going to be okay,” Mason whispered, pulling Cade into his arms to hold him close. 

Cade wanted to believe him, so he decided that at least for the moment, he would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos and Comments! We appreciate our readers and hope you enjoy the story.

Cade left a note on Mason’s pillow, letting him know he’d headed down to the beach with Daisy. He knew Mason would have preferred that he woke him up, but Cade felt like he needed some time to clear his head.

He closed the door softly behind them and then let Daisy bound down the stairs ahead of him. The morning air was cool and crisp and he already felt better.

Mason had reacted better than he could have ever expected to the tidal wave of stuff Cade had dumped at his feet, but Cade still felt guilty about it. Mason hadn’t signed up for that, he’d surely been expecting a no strings attached, casual summer fling. He had to admit though, for the first time in weeks he felt lighter, like the weight on his shoulders had been lifted… or at least lightened. 

He crossed over the top of the dune and stopped to take in the view, enjoying the feeling of peace he’d finally found.

Mason stretched and rolled over in the bed, Cade’s note crinkling against his arm. He wiped at his sleep-bleary eyes to focus and read his lover’s note. He smiled thinking of Cade and Daisy on their morning run along the beach. 

Last night had been emotional for Cade and Mason couldn’t lie to himself and ignore the instant concern he had for the young man’s circumstances. Cade was independent, but Mason had offered his help and he reminded himself that it all he could do for the moment. It was Cade’s life and his decision; all he could do is be there for him. 

Mason slid out of bed and padded his way into the bathroom to take a shower. He would get breakfast started for Cade and Daisy’s return. 

Cade took an extra long run, his body craving the exertion, but it was still early when he and Daisy returned to the house. He sprayed them both off and wiped down Daisy’s paws before they tiptoed back upstairs, not sure if Mason was still sleeping. 

“Hey! I’m in here,” Mason called when he heard the sound of the door opening. 

The scent of breakfast hit him about the same time as Mason’s voice. “Good morning,” he called back. “You looked so peaceful this morning I didn’t want to wake you.” 

“Thanks for letting me sleep in,” Mason smiled as Cade walked into the kitchen. “Did you and Daisy have a good run?”

“We did. The water is super calm this morning so she did more swimming than usual.” He looked around to see what Mason was making. “Is there anything I can help with?”

“No, I’m just about done,” he replied as he scooped the scrambled eggs onto two plates. “Bacon and scrambled eggs okay?” asked Mason. 

“Uh, absolutely,” Cade laughed. “I’d never turn down a hot breakfast that I didn’t have to cook.” 

“I thought I had some bread for toast, but it’s only the end pieces,” Mason told him with a slight frown. “I’m definitely going to the market today.”

“Ends are just fine. I’m a college student, I’ll eat anything,” he reminded him. “What else do you have planned?”

“Depends. When do you have to go into work?” Mason asked as he put three pieces of crispy bacon onto a plate with the eggs and handed it to Cade. “Oh wait!” he said as he added another piece of bacon. “For Daisy,” he explained with a smile.

“Oh, girl, he’s fallen hard for you,” Cade whispered, bending down to grin at Daisy. He took the plate and set her piece of bacon aside to cool. “Nine to five today. Just a regular working stiff,” he laughed. 

“Okay. Then I’ll do my shopping early. I’ll get something to make for dinner, too. Spaghetti or something easy. Unless you’d rather go out?” Mason grabbed his plate and walked over to the kitchen table. He had an extra piece of bacon for Daisy, too. He wasn’t going to miss the chance to win some brownie points, too. 

“Staying in is fine,” Cade said, digging into his breakfast. “Is that an invitation to come over for dinner?” he asked, not wanting to presume anything. 

Mason smiled. “I’m sorry. I’m taking you for granted. Just assuming that you’d come back here. If you want a night off to be at your own place, I understand,” he said.

“I’d rather be here, if you’ll have me,” Cade said, breaking off a piece of bacon and feeding it to Daisy. “I don’t want to wear out my welcome.” 

“You aren’t. I want you here. I want you to know that,” Mason told him, smiling when he looked down at Daisy as she chomped on her bite of bacon. 

“Okay,” Cade said around a mouth full of his own bacon. “But when you are ready for some quiet writing time you have to let me know.” 

“I will. But I need to warn you. I’m . . . different. When I’m writing,” Mason said before taking a bite of his own bacon. “I get really focused. Really into the story.”

Cade nodded. “That makes sense. I know that’s why you are here. I have to work and you do too, just in different ways.” 

“I didn’t expect to meet you. But I am so glad that I did,” Mason said softly. “I like being with you.”

“It was meant to be,” Cade smiled, laughing when Daisy nuzzled against his leg. “Either she’s glad too, or she knows the rest of her bacon is on my plate.” 

“My turn,” Mason said as he broke off a piece of Daisy’s bacon. He smiled at Cade as he handed Daisy her bacon. “I’m winning her over. One treat at a time.”

“She knows good when she sees it,” Cade said softly, thinking back to the day they met. 

“I’m a soft touch for those big brown eyes,” Mason smiled. “Big blue ones, too,” he added when he looked up at Cade.

“She’s the real draw, don’t lie,” Cade smiled, reaching out to touch Mason’s hand.

Mason took Cade’s hand and lifted it to his mouth, kissing it gently. “You are a package deal,” he reminded him with a teasing grin. 

“A package deal that can be bought with bacon,” Cade laughed. 

Mason laughed, too. He liked seeing Cade happy and at ease again. He was glad last night’s conversation had not left a cloud hanging over them. 

Cade scooped up the last of his eggs and checked the clock. “Is there anything you want me to pick up while I’m out today? I’m happy to contribute since you’ve been doing the cooking.” 

“No, I can get it while I’m out today. I’ll remember to get supplies for the outdoor shower, too,” Mason said with smile that showed he was recalling their shower activity from yesterday. 

Smiling, Cade murmured his approval. “I think I’ll convert you to an outdoor showerer.” 

“You already have. As long as you are there, too,” Mason grinned. 

“Any time,” Cade promised. “Even if I’m already clean.”

Mason finished his eggs and shared his last strip of bacon with Daisy. “I might drop by for a coffee this afternoon. If that’s okay? I don’t want to bother you while you are at work.”

“It’s not a bother. I get lonely in the afternoon. Not much call for coffee when there is so much to do outside.” Cade wiped his hands and then started to clear the table. 

“Good,” Mason replied as he handed his plate to Cade when he reached for it. “I can do the dishes if you need to get ready for work.”

“I have enough time… unless you are planning to join me in the shower,” Cade grinned. 

Mason’s eyes widened with the thought. “I wouldn’t want to make you late for work . . .”

“I have faith in your ability to be efficient with our time,” Cade said, rinsing the plates before he left them in the sink. 

“You just want me to wash your hair again,” Mason grinned.

“You are going to take the time to do that?” Cade laughed. “Maybe I overestimated your ability to get things done in a hurry.” 

Mason got to his feet. “That sounds a bit like a challenge. Are you doubting my ability?” he asked with false bravado. 

“Maybe,” Cade teased. “Let me go grab a change of clothes from my truck and then you can demonstrate.” He told Daisy to stay, leaving her curled up by the couch while he ran out to the truck. 

“Okay,” Mason agreed. He followed Cade outside and down the stairs, humming a happy tune before he went into the outdoor shower and stripped off his shirt and boxers . 

Cade gathered his work clothes and left them in a pile on the table and then joined Mason in the shower. “Twenty minutes before I need to be on my way,” he said, giving Mason his deadline. 

“I’ll do my best,” Mason said as he turned on the water then pulled Cade into his arms to kiss him. 

Cade backed under the spray, multi-talking by rinsing off as they kissed. He honestly didn’t mind going to work a little dirty, but it was fun to see if they could make it. 

“In the interest of time, I think I will go with what I wanted to do yesterday,” Mason told him as he dropped to his knees. He looked up at Cade as he slid his hands around to the back of his thighs and pulled him closer to kiss his belly.

Cade’s breath caught in his throat as he looked down at his lover. He hadn’t been expecting that, but his body responded instantly. “Yeah,” he said softly. 

Mason kissed Cade’s hip as his hand slid between his legs to cup and rub his lover’s cock. He ran his tongue along Cade’s tan line then smiled as he looked up at him. 

“You do love that, don’t you,” Cade said softly, sliding his hand down his stomach to trace the same line with the tips of his fingers. 

“Yes,” Mason replied before pressing his lips against Cade’s fingers. “So sexy,” he murmured as he stroked Cade’s cock to hardness.

Cade laid his hands on Mason’s head, his fingers working through his long damp hair. “I wish I could stay here all day with you.” 

“I do, too,” Mason replied sincerely. He kissed Cade’s hip again then lowered his head to take his cock into his mouth. He held Cade steady as he sucked him. Mason wanted to take it slower, let Cade’s pleasure build until he could watch him come undone, but they didn’t have the luxury of time. Instead, he was focused on giving his young lover as much pleasure as he could in the short amount of time they had.

Cade let his head fall back, Mason’s intense assault short circuiting his brain for a moment. He recovered enough to hold himself steady, though the urge to thrust his hips forward was overwhelming. 

Mason slid his hand upward to squeeze Cade’s ass and pull him in as he sucked him, wordlessly urging him to take what he needed. He was there to give it to him. 

Cade’s fingers fluttered against Mason’s head, and then he started to move. He kept tight control of his movements, keeping them in time with Mason’s movements. 

Relaxing his throat, Mason took Cade’s cock deeper with each thrust. He slid his fingers along the cleft of Cade’s ass then rubbed gentle circles around his hole. 

Moaning, Cade shivered with pleasure. He whispered Mason’s name as his hips stuttered, overwhelmed with the sensations. 

Mason continued to rub the sensitive area as he sucked Cade harder, hoping to pull the pleasure out of his young lover. 

“Close,” Cade warned, as his hips found their rhythm again. He could feel Mason taking him deeper and deeper and it just rushed him even faster toward his end.

Mason didn’t let up. He wanted Cade to come; he wanted to give him that ecstasy. 

Cade reached out and braced his hand against the wall of the shower as his climax barreled through him. He spilled down Mason’s throat, as his body contracted with pleasure. 

Holding Cade tight as he trembled in pleasure, Mason realized he was quickly becoming addicted to having this with the young man. He got to his feet, smiling at Cade as he ducked his head beneath the water to get his hair wet. “I do like this outdoor shower,” he said with a satisfied grin. 

All Cade could do was nod, still collecting himself from the intensity of the moment. Mason knew exactly how to touch him, how to give him what he needed.

Mason reached for Cade’s hand, guiding it to his own aching erection. He showed him how he wanted to be touched as the water cascaded over them. 

Cade focused on what Mason was showing him, learning just how to make his breath hitch and cause a low moan of pleasure. He used his free hand to hold on, still not trusting his own legs to hold him. 

Leaning into Cade’s strokes, Mason pressed him against the wall of the shower and tipped his head up to cover his mouth in a hungry kiss. 

Breathless, Cade kissed Mason with everything he had. He ached for the heady pleasure of feeling Mason lose control. 

Mason broke their kiss with a gasp as he braced himself against the wall. He looked down between their bodies to watch Cade’s hand on him then lifted his gaze back to his lover’s face, his face still flush from his own climax and his lips swollen from their kiss. 

Cade stared up at Mason, the intensity of his lover’s gaze making his heart race. He was completely lost in the moment, his world narrowed to just the two of them. 

Moaning with pleasure, Mason bent forward, pressing his forehead against Cade’s shoulder. His body shuddered as his release spurted between them and was quickly washed away in the water flowing over their bodies. 

Cade kissed Mason’s neck, not wanting to move just yet. He inhaled the scent of the other man’s clean skin, filling his senses with everything he could to last him through his work day. 

Mason wound an arm around Cade’s waist and pulled him close as he kissed his shoulder then his neck. “That was great,” he said with a soft smile. 

“I think that’s selling it a bit short,” Cade murmured, pressing up against Mason. 

“Yeah?” Mason murmured before kissing Cade’s wet skin again. “Maybe we can improve on it when you get off work.”

“If it gets much better than that, I might not survive it,” Cade said, his hands sliding up and down Mason’s back. 

“I’ll take it easy on you tonight,” Mason offered before he tilted his head back to rinse his hair again. 

“Don’t you dare,” Cade whispered as he finally worked up the strength to stand independently. He knew he needed to run if he was going to make it to work, but he really didn’t want to go. 

Mason laughed softly as he reluctantly released Cade from his hold. He was completely enamored with the young man’s tenacity and eager participation in their sexual relationship. 

Cade took one last rinse under the spray and then reached for the door. “Are you staying in or coming out?” 

“Staying in. I’ll see you tonight?” Mason asked.

“Absolutely,” Cade promised, slipping his towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. “I won’t stop thinking about it all day,” he said as he closed the door behind himself, leaving Mason alone in the shower. 

“And neither will I,” Mason mumbled to himself as he reached for the soap. 

~ o ~

Mason walked through the market. He was staring at things on the shelves, but his mind was on Cade. He was imagining what his life might have been like if he’d had parents like Cade’s. Mason shook his head, needing to clear those thoughts away immediately. He pushed the small shopping cart around the corner and down another aisle when he spotted something he thought Cade might like to eat. He dropped it in the cart and continued shopping. 

Cade was brave. He left his home and set out on his own adventure. He hadn’t burned the bridges, they were burned for him, leaving him with no safe return if he wanted to go back. But why would he want to do that? When the people who were supposed to love him unconditionally hadn’t accepted him as he was. 

Mason was only able to imagine that kind of hardship. He had written about pain and loss and suffering in his books, but it wasn’t as real as what Cade was living. He remembered the way he’d cried as he wrote the death of a favorite character at the end of his last book. A character he had developed and followed through all three of his books. The imaginary death had seemed almost real with the void it left in him. 

Mason stopped in the middle of the aisle, right in front of the oatmeal and instant grits. 

His mind was turning, the thoughts suddenly pouring out like water from a fountain. 

Cade. A brave young man exiled from his family and home for no fault of his own. He was not like them. Their narrow minds were not able to get past the perceived differences so they banned him. It was easier to push him away than to try and understand him. Given no other choice, he had set out on his own, determined to live his life as he saw fit. 

It was not going to be easy, but what choice had they given him? He was young and determined, and he had so much to give. He was not going to allow their prejudice to define who he was going to be. His life was going to be an adventure.

Cade was his new character.

~ o ~

Cade pulled his truck in behind Mason’s rental car and killed the gas. It had been a long boring day at work, made even longer by the wait to see Mason. He’d hoped that maybe the other man might have stopped by, but no such luck. He took a few minutes to fill his backpack with a change of clothes and some food for Daisy so he wouldn’t have to make a trip back out later, and then headed up the stairs. 

Mason wasn’t out on the porch, and he also wasn’t in the living room. Frowning slightly, Cade went further into the house and spotted Mason at the kitchen table. He started to say something and then he stopped when he realized that Mason was typing away furiously at his laptop. Realizing he must be writing, and intently at that judging by the fact that he hadn’t looked up, Cade slunk back a few steps and curled up on the couch, Daisy at his side. 

He took advantage of Mason’s distraction by using the time to study his profile, admiring the focus he had on his work. 

Mason reached a stopping point, leaning back in his chair and sighing as he ran his hands through his hair, undoing the loose pony tail that he’d put it in earlier. He was staring at the screen with a wide smile on his face when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Mason turned to see Cade and Daisy in the living room. 

“Hey! When did you get here?” he asked, glancing back to his laptop to see that the time was well after the time he had expected Cade to return. 

“Not too long ago,” Cade smiled, rising off the couch to walk over and give Mason a kiss. “I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

Mason pulled Cade close to kiss him again. “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “I was writing. I was shopping at the market and inspiration hit. It’s been like a flood that was bottled up inside me and now it’s rushing out.” 

“That’s great,” Cade smiled. He knew Mason had been struggling, and he was happy for whatever had opened the gates. “Do you want to keep going? We can head out and let you work, I know that’s why you are really here.” 

“No. I need to eat. I was going to make us something, but then I started writing instead,” Mason explained. “Please stay, okay?” 

Cade nodded. “If you change your mind though in another fit of inspiration just let me know,” he said, trailing his hand up Mason’s arm. 

“I’m not going to change my mind,” Mason smiled before he pulled Cade onto his lap. “How was your day?” he asked with a smile. 

“Long and boring,” Cade said, sliding his arms around Mason’s neck. “When you start your day off with a bang it’s all downhill from there.” 

“The day’s not over,” Mason pointed out as he slid his hands under Cade’s shirt to feel his warm skin against his fingers.

“True,” Cade conceded. “I thought you were ready for dinner though.” 

“I really am. But you are too much of a temptation,” Mason grinned. 

“Trying to blame this on me?” Cade laughed, his fingers teasing along the back of Mason’s neck. 

“Just letting you know what I’m thinking,” Mason replied. “You know what else I’m thinking?”

“I could make a pretty good guess,” Cade said with a big smile. 

“Okay. Guess,” Mason urged, still smiling.

“You want to eat dinner and then fuck me,” Cade said, leaning in and kissing Mason’s smiling lips. “Or fuck me and then eat dinner. Same difference in the end.” 

“Oh yes please. Good answer.” Mason tightened his arms around Cade and kissed him hungrily. 

Cade’s laugh was smothered by the kiss, Mason’s urgency and intensity just as high as it was that morning in the shower. 

“I want to fuck you on the table. Lay you out and slide inside you,” Mason murmured as he pulled at Cade’s shirt and nipped at his lower lip before kissing him again. 

Cade’s stomach flip-flopped with desire, the visual his mind conjured up almost too much to bear. “Yes,” he murmured, offering his consent for all that and more. 

Mason lifted Cade in his arms and set him on the end of the table. He kissed him forcefully, only breaking their connection when he pulled Cade’s shirt over his head. 

Spreading his knees, Cade made room for Mason to move closer and then wrapped his legs around the other man, pulling him in tighter. 

Moving between Cade’s legs, Mason rubbed him through his shorts. The heat and hardness of Cade’s cock was evident even through the material of his clothes. Mason kissed him as he massaged the outline of Cade’s erection with the palm of his hand. 

“See what you do to me?” Cade murmured softly into the kiss. “You make me so hard I ache.” 

“I’m going to take care of you,” Mason promised, whispering against Cade’s mouth. “Make you feel so good,” he added as he cupped and squeezed Cade again. 

Cade reached for the button on Mason’s shorts, unwilling to wait any longer. “You always do.” 

Mason unbuttoned Cade’s shorts and pulled at the zipper as his lover did the same thing with his shorts. He tugged at the shorts, urging Cade to lift his hips so he could pull them off. “Supplies,” Mason said, giving Cade a quick kiss as he pulled away to go get the lube and condoms, his shorts falling down his legs as he sprinted toward the bedroom.

Cade couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Mason kick off his shorts. He slid out of his own, along with his shoes and socks and then laid back on the table, shivering as the cool wood met his back. 

Ridding himself of his shirt, Mason threw it onto the bed then grabbed the supplies to return to Cade in record time. The sight of his young lover laid out on the table took his breath away and made his cock twitch with the need to be inside him again. 

Cade pushed up on his elbows so he could watch Mason get ready. His cock laid hard against his belly, but he kept his hands off for now. 

Mason ran his hand slowly up Cade’s leg, a knowing smile on his face as he looked at him. “Sexy boy,” he said before leaning over to kiss him. 

Cade rocked up into the kiss, murmuring “sexy man,” against Mason’s lips. He carefully bent both legs up, resting his heels on the edge of the table. 

Pulling back, Mason dropped a kiss on Cade’s inner thigh as he uncapped the lube and squeezed it onto his fingers. “I guess I need to have a second stash of this and condoms in the kitchen,” he said with a grin as he carefully pushed inside Cade.

“Wouldn’t hurt,” Cade smiled back, tipping his head back as Mason breached his body. “Might as well stock all the rooms.” 

Mason watched Cade’s face as he moved his finger in and out of his body, adding a second and a third when he felt his lover was ready. Anxious to be inside Cade again, Mason pressed the head of his condom-covered cock against Cade’s hole and pushed inside him. 

Cade lifted his legs and draped them over Mason’s shoulders. “Feels good,” he moaned softly as Mason slid all the way in. 

“Yes it does,” Mason sighed as he went still inside Cade for a moment before thrusting again. He wrapped his hand around Cade’s cock and began to stroke him as he moved inside him. 

Cade had a fleeting thought about the sturdiness of the table, but that flew out of his mind as Mason drove his hips forward again and again. 

When Cade jerked with pleasure , Mason took note and kept his thrusts steady and at the same angle so he could elicit the same reaction from his young lover. 

Crying out, Cade grabbed Mason’s arm, forcing him to slow his hand. He wanted this to last, and the dual assault was just too much. 

Cade was a responsive lover which turned Mason on even more. He released Cade’s cock and slid his hands to hips, holding him as he fucked him. “Can you come from just this?” Mason rasped.

Cade’s gaze flew up to Mason’s face. “I…” he paused, his breath coming out in short gasps. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. He’d never been this turned on before in his life, so if it was ever going to happen, now might be the time. 

“Let me know if you want me to touch you again,” Mason told him, his fingers tightening on Cade’s hips as he thrust harder.

Nodding, Cade focused on all of the other sensations that washed over him… Mason’s hands tight on his hips, the slide of his cock over his prostate with each thrust of their hips, and the way Mason looked at him. 

“You feel so good,” Mason moaned. “I want to make you feel that good,” he growled softly.

“You are,” Cade promised, his cock twitching even though he wasn’t being touched. “You always do.” 

The table was shaking beneath Cade as Mason kept the forceful pace. He was fastly approaching his own climax, but he wanted to make this good for Cade first. 

Cade reached up and dragged Mason down into a kiss, his body convulsing with pleasure as soon as their lips crashed together. His orgasm was not as sharp as usual, but it seemed to roll on forever, wave after wave of pleasure washing over him. 

Mason clenched and shuddered, his body jerking as he followed Cade down into pleasure. When the haze of his climax was finally clearing, he found Cade’s mouth again and kissed him softly. “You are amazing,” Mason whispered.

“I pale in comparison to you,” Cade said softly, blushing slightly at the way his feelings slipped out so easily. 

“Nuh uh,” Mason smiled before he pulled Cade up into a sitting position on the edge of the table. “You’re amazing,” he repeated before he kissed Cade again. 

Cade melted into the kiss. What had he done to deserve someone like Mason in his life?

“Let’s catch our breath . . .” Mason chuckled softly. “Then we should see about getting some supper. I bet Daisy is hungry.” 

“Probably,” Cade laughed. “But if she was too upset about it she would have let us know.” 

“I have an overwhelming desire for tacos and ice cream,” Mason announced, kissing Cade heartily before releasing him. “Know anywhere we can get a good taco?” he asked as he held out a hand for Cade if he needed it. 

“I can’t say that I do. But that’s why they invented smartphones,” Cade laughed, taking Mason’s hand and hopping down off the table. 

“Good point. Do you like tacos?” Mason bent down to get Cade’s clothes and handed them to him. 

“I do. And I definitely like ice cream,” he said. “Let me go clean up real quick and then we can head out.” 

“Sounds good. I won’t suggest a shower though . . .” Mason gave Cade a teasing smile.

“Three times in one day? That’s impressive,” Cade teased, taking his clothes and heading for the bathroom. 

“I’ve been taking my vitamins!” Mason said loudly as Cade disappeared into the other room. He looked around on the floor and remembered his clothes were in the bedroom so he walked down the hall toward his bedroom. 

Cade grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet and cleaned up before slipping back into his clothes. They smelled like coffee, but he couldn’t help that. He checked himself out in the mirror, his cheeks were still flushed but he was surprised by happy he looked. It had been a long time since he’d looked that way. 

Mason fished his phone out of the pocket of his shorts after he put them on and searched for local places that served tacos. He found one that he liked, turning the phone to show Cade when he walked into the bedroom. “What about this one? 31 kinds of tacos. It’s like the Baskin-Robbins of taco places.” 

“Looks good to me.” Cade checked the address. “I’m pretty sure I’ve seen that place, so I should be able to get us there without too much trouble. 

“Great. Want to drive my car? Save your gas for work,” Mason said as he pulled on a clean but faded tee shirt. His hair was wild from their session on the table and he looked like a wind-blown beach goer.

“Probably shouldn’t take the dog in your rental car. You can buy dinner and I’ll spring for the gas,” Cade said, wanting to keep things fair. 

“Daisy is welcome in my car,” Mason said with a smile. “But if you feel more comfortable in your truck, that’s cool. And dinner is definitely on me.”

“I’ll drive,” Cade decided. “You can buy dessert too,” he laughed.

“Deal.” Mason pulled Cade into an easy hug and kissed the top of his head before they started back down the hallway to the living room. After his breakthrough at the market this morning and the marvelous sex with Cade, Mason was feeling optimistic for the first time in a long time.

~ o ~

Mason glanced at the time on his computer. It was almost time for Cade to get off work and he’d told him that he would be coming over after. Mason saved what he’d been working on and closed his laptop. He stretched as he stood up and walked into the kitchen to see if he had something to make for lunch. Cade was working the morning shift today and his afternoon would be free. 

Cade came up the stairs quietly, peeking into the house before he opened the door. If Mason was writing again he didn’t want to disturb him. He could see him moving around the kitchen so he went on in, letting Daisy run ahead. 

“Hey!” Mason greeted Daisy when she peeked into the kitchen. He stepped out to look at the door and smiled when he saw Cade standing there. “And hey to you, too,” Mason smiled.

“I was worried you might be writing. I spied on you before we came in,” he confessed. 

“Why? You weren’t going to come in if I was writing?” asked Mason as he gave Daisy a scratch behind her ears.

“We were going to hang out on the deck for awhile. Let you get to a stopping point. I don’t want to interrupt the flow.” Cade took a seat at the table, and watched the two of them. “I go to work, and you work here. I want to respect that.” 

“I appreciate it,” Mason said as he moved to where Cade was sitting. He bent to give him a kiss. “You really don’t have to worry about it though. When I’m really into the zone, I’m literally oblivious.” 

“Like the other day,” Cade laughed, returning the kiss. “So what are we going to do with a whole afternoon off?”

“I don’t know. What do you usually do when you have the afternoon off?” Mason asked as he returned to the kitchen. “I hope it includes sandwiches for lunch.”

“Sandwiches are great.” Cade thought about it for moment, actually having trouble remembering what things had been like before he’d met Mason. “Sometimes I’d go for long walks on the beach if it wasn’t unbearably hot.” He checked his watch. “We could still catch the ferry over to Okracoke and spend a few hours there, or we could head up and check out the lighthouse.” 

“Let’s go to the lighthouse. I have a friend who loves lighthouses. I’d like to take some pictures and send them to her.” Mason finished cutting the sandwiches and put them onto paper plates. 

“Lighthouse it is,” Cade said, watching Mason work. “Are you up for climbing it? Or do you just want to look.” 

Mason chuckled. “You tell me. Think I can climb it?” He piled potato chips onto the plates with the sandwiches and took them to the table where Cade was sitting.

“You seem like you are in pretty good shape,” Cade said with a wink. “I think you’ve got it in you. And the view from the top is amazing.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Mason said as he took a seat at the table. “I’ve cut back on the peanut butter and I’ve been getting plenty of exercise,” he said with a sly smile.

Cade popped a chip in his mouth. “Lots of walks on the beach?” he asked with faux innocence. 

“Among other things,” Mason grinned. “Speaking of walks on the beach, I was wondering if you’d like to leave Daisy with me one day when you have to work. I would take good care of her, let her run on the beach just like you do.”

Cade glanced down at Daisy who was lying contentedly across his feet. He did feel bad that she had to stay so quiet and still all day while he was at work, but he didn’t want her to be a bother to Mason either. “You don’t have to go to that trouble.” 

“It’s no trouble. Really.” Mason looked closely at Cade. “If you would rather her be with you, I understand,” he said softly. He knew how much Cade adored Daisy.

“Ok,” Cade said after a moment of consideration. “You just let me know when you want to give it a try.” 

“Great. The next day shift you have, you can leave her with me. Do you think she’ll mind? Being away from you, I mean?” Mason asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“She managed ok while I was away at school. I think one day will be fine.” Cade leaned down and scratched her ears. “And if you play with her all day she might just decide she likes you better than me,” he laughed.

“Highly doubtful. She adores you!” Mason smiled. “Completely understandable. You are adorable.” 

Cade made a face. “Adorable? That sounds like I’m twelve.” 

Mason arched an eyebrow. “Believe me when I tell you that I do not think of you as twelve. I try not to think about our age difference at all actually.” 

“Sorry,” Cade said sheepishly. He remembered how startled Mason had seemed when he first found out how young Cade was but he’d forgotten that in all that had ensued after. “I think the two of you will be just fine,” he said, turning the topic back to Daisy. 

“I saw that,” Mason said before popping a potato chip into his mouth.

“Saw what?” Cade asked, digging into his sandwich. 

“The way you avoided that subject,” Mason replied. “Does it bother you?”

“No,” Cade said honestly. “But I feel like it bothers you a little.” 

“You’ve never asked, but I am 33. It’s a significant difference. Especially when you consider where we are in our lives,” Mason explained.

Cade didn’t admit that he’d read Mason’s bio online so he knew exactly how old he was. “It’s only significant if we let it be,” he said with a shrug. 

“So we won’t let it be,” Mason said quietly, smiling at Cade. 

“Is this your way of saying you think you are too old to climb the lighthouse?” Cade teased, hoping to lighten the moment. 

Mason laughed out loud. “I’ll wear my orthopedic shoes,” he joked before tossing a potato chip at Cade.

“You do that,” Cade laughed, picking up the chip before Daisy could get to it. “You’ll fit right in with some of the tourists.” 

“Would you rather I wear some white socks with my black sandals?” Mason asked as he got up and stepped into the kitchen.

“Oh god no,” Cade shuddered. “I like the way you look just fine. No need to change.” 

Mason returned to the table, a bag of doggie treats in hand. “I did pick up a treat for Daisy at the market,” he said as he tore into the small bag. 

“He’s trying to butter you up,” Cade said in a stage whisper, leaning down to talk to Daisy. 

“I totally am,” Mason admitted as he leaned down, a treat for Daisy in his hand. He grinned widely when she took it sweetly from his palm. “Good girl,” Mason said softly.

Cade sat back and watched the two of them together. They would clearly be okay without him for a day. “Let me go get changed and we can head up the road.” 

“Okay. I need to find my camera. I want to use it instead of my phone for the pics,” Mason said as he quickly gave Daisy one more treat before closing the bag and getting to his feet. 

“I saw that,” Cade laughed as he disappeared into the bedroom. 

“You and I are going to get into trouble,” Mason told Daisy with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunshine filtered through the open blinds, filling the bedroom with light and warmth. Mason stretched and tugged at the sheet covering him and Cade. He moved closer, wrapping an arm around his sleeping lover. Mason pressed a soft kiss on the back of Cade’s neck and sighed softly. He liked waking up to Cade in his bed. It was something he was becoming accustomed to having in his life. 

Cade stirred, and then realizing it was just Mason, he relaxed back into his arms. He liked waking up safe and warm with him and he relished the mornings he didn’t have to be at work at dawn. 

“Good morning,” Mason said softly, his hand rubbing gentle circles on Cade’s bed warm skin. 

“G’morning,” Cade murmured, his voice cracking slightly. “How did you sleep?”

“Great,” Mason replied. “The hike up to the lighthouse wore me out. That and what we did when we got back to the house last night.” 

“Different muscle groups,” Cade smiled softly, thinking about how much he’d enjoyed their day together. 

“Don’t make me choose my favorite group,” Mason chuckled softly. 

“Never,” Cade said, closing his eyes and snuggling deeper into the bed. “You are allowed to stay right here and rest.” 

“A lazy morning in bed,” Mason purred as he rolled onto his back. “I don’t mind if I do. Now that I have a good start on the book, I don’t even feel guilty about it.”

“Am I allowed to ask what this one is about?” Cade tried not to pry too much, but he was genuinely curious. 

They hadn’t really talked about Mason’s books. He knew Cade was respectful of the struggle he was having with his writer’s block so it was never a topic of conversation for them. “Have you read any of my books? asked Mason.

Cade felt guilty, but in his defense every moment of his days had been taken up since he’d met Mason. “No,” he admitted. “Sorry.” 

“Oh, don’t be,” Mason laughed softly and gave Cade a kiss for assurance. “I just didn’t know how much you knew about them.” 

“I’ve been a little busy since I met you,” Cade murmured into the kiss. “Not that I’m complaining in the slightest.” 

“I do tend to monopolize your free time,” Mason admitted, offering no apology.

“With my full enthusiastic, consent,” Cade smiled. “So no worries.” 

“So . . . the books. They’re set in a fictional universe. Not futuristic or like sci-fi, more like historical, just in another universe. Kinda like Tolkien or Game of Thrones. The first three books followed the storyline for one main, major character and that storyline ended in the third book,” Mason explained.

“So now you have to have another character take over?” Cade asked, his hand drifting back to rest on Mason’s hip. 

“Yes. But not just any character. It has to be someone interesting, compelling. A character you can care about and root for,” Mason smiled. “And lucky for me, I have that character in my head now.” 

“That’s great. I’m glad the beach house getaway did its job.” Cade turned his head slightly. “I was starting to get worried about you.” 

It was on the tip of Mason’s tongue to tell Cade that his inspiration wasn’t the beach house, it was him, but he didn’t. Something made him keep that to himself for now. “Thank you, but I’m doing okay. No need to worry,” Mason murmured. 

Cade noticed the hesitation but he didn’t push. “I’m glad the tide seems to have turned.” 

“Please remember you said that when I’m ignoring everything around me, including you, because I’m immersed in writing,” Mason said quietly. 

“I will,” Cade promised. “I might wave some food under your nose every once in awhile to be sure you are getting sustenance, but otherwise I’ll leave you be.” 

“Thank you for understanding,” Mason said before he kissed Cade’s forehead. “It means a lot. Especially given my track record.”

“Your track record?” Cade questioned, his fingers tracing a soft pattern on Mason’s skin. 

“With relationships. Before and after writing a book. I was in a relationship before I wrote each book, but by the time I was finished, I was no longer in a relationship,” Mason explained. 

“Because you get so immersed in the writing?” Cade could hear the pain in Mason’s voice and he hoped that he’d never be the cause of that sound. 

“That was the usual reason. Unless they were all using it as an excuse for something else.” Mason smiled. 

“Well, this is just a summer romance. So no pressure there,” Cade said softly, pressing his lips to Mason’s. 

Mason was quiet for a moment then he broke the silence with “What? You’re just going to use me this summer and dump me when you go back to school?” He grinned at Cade to let him know that he was only teasing. 

“Unless you are planning a move to North Carolina,” Cade smiled. “But I’ll warn you, my dorm room is a bit cramped, you’ll have to get used to small spaces.” 

“What about Daisy? She doesn’t stay in the dorm with you, does she?” asked Mason. 

Cade’s face fell. “Oh my god. I hadn’t even thought about that.” He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. “I really wasn’t thinking things through when I walked out, was I?” 

“Oh hey, don’t worry,” Mason said softly, immediately regretting the fact that he said something to upset Cade. “We’ll figure something out before it’s time. Maybe you can stay off campus, in an apartment that allows pets. There is always someone looking for a roommate.” 

Cade tried to put it out of his mind, knowing there wasn’t much he could do at the moment anyway. “I might not even be back at school in the fall. So no stressing out yet, right?”

Mason wasn’t exactly reassured with Cade’s response. He was hoping that he would be able to help his young lover with returning to school if that is what he wanted. “No stressing. I don’t think it helps anyway,” he murmured. 

“Agreed.” Cade reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from Mason’s face. “Much better ways to pass the time rather than stressing out.” 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” Mason grinned as he slowly rolled Cade over onto his back and kissed him. 

Cade smiled up into the kiss. “Much better,” he murmured, his fingers pushing into Mason’s hair. 

Mason slides his hands over Cade’s warm skin, pulling him close as they continue to kiss. His leg slips between Cade’s legs, his thigh rubbing against his cock and balls. 

Cade groaned softly, rocking shamelessly against Mason’s thigh. “Better still,” he said softly when they parted for air.

“How are you feeling?” Mason murmured as he brushed his lips against Cade’s collar bone. “Sore from last night?” 

“No,” Cade said, wiggling his hips for emphasis. “And how do I feel? I feel needy,” he said, breathless from Cade’s touches and kisses. 

Mason moaned with Cade’s words. “Tell me what you need,” he whispered as he moved lower to tease Cade’s nipple with his tongue. 

“You,” Cade said simply. “I need you.” He arched his back, chasing Mason’s touch. 

Cade was so responsive, Mason was addicted to touching him, kissing him and teasing him. The soft sounds he made were only one reward and the way the younger man moved with him was perfection. Mason pulled away just long enough to get the lube and a condom. “I need you, too,” he told Cade before kissing him again.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you,” Cade admitted softly, bending one leg up to open himself to Mason. 

And if Mason was truthful with himself, he could admit that he never wanted Cade to get enough of him. He kissed Cade and held him as he rubbed his slick fingers over his hole then pushed them inside. “You want me here?” Mason whispered as he moved his fingers inside and out of Cade’s opening.

Cade nodded. “Don’t make me wait,” he said, his cheeks flushing at how shameless he sounded. 

Mason quickly obliged his young lover, rolling on a condom then slowly easing inside the tight heat of Cade’s body. He sighed when he was fully seated and he held Cade close, nothing between them but their desire.

Cade stayed still for a long moment, just taking in the way Mason felt inside him. He waited as long as he could and then started move when he couldn’t stand it any longer. 

Their pace was slow and easy at first, like the lazy early morning they were sharing. Long, slow, deep kisses matched their unhurried rhythm. 

Cade hitched his left leg up around Mason’s waist, holding them together tightly as they moved. He could get used to mornings like this, completely surrounded by Mason. 

“You feel so good,” Mason purred between kisses and soft moans. The slow slide in and out of Cade’s tight heat was too much and soon Mason began to thrust a bit faster, harder and deeper.

Urging Mason on, Cade gave himself over to the sensations, no longer worried about prolonging things. He curled his hand around his own cock, stroking in time with Mason’s thrusts. 

Mason held Cade tighter as he pushed into him, the bed rocking beneath them. He didn’t want it to end, but he was so close. 

“Let go,” Cade whispered into Mason’s ear, wanting nothing more in the moment then to feel Mason fall apart and know he was the cause. 

With Cade’s soft voice filling his head, Mason came with a loud moan, his body shuddering as he climaxed. 

Cade drank in the feel and the sound of Mason’s peak, enjoying the rare experience of not being the first to go. He let his own arousal simmer for a moment, knowing he would get his in due time. 

Mason’s daze cleared and he took a deep breath. “Let me,” he told Cade as he moved his lover’s hand away from his cock. Mason repositioned himself between Cade’s legs and lowered his head to take his hard length into his mouth. 

Gasping, Cade threw his head back and tried desperately not to come at the first slide of Mason’s lips. His mouth was hot and wet and Cade’s hips bucked forward despite his efforts. 

Placing his hands on Cade’s narrow hips, Mason held him still as he continued to suck him, taking him deep then pulling back. 

Cade reached down and grabbed Mason’s shoulder, all the warning he could managed before he spilled into his lover’s mouth with a sharp cry of pleasure. 

Mason took everything Cade had to give. He pulled off with a smile, his lips glistening from his efforts. 

As soon as Cade caught his breath he was tugging on Mason to bring him back up to his level. He collapsed into Mason’s arms and pressed a kiss to his neck. 

Mason sighed, his hand caressing lazy patterns against Cade’s skin. “You’re good at morning sex,” he said, grinning from ear to ear.

“You are good at sex all the time,” Cade laughed, snuggling in closer. 

Pulling him close, Mason kissed Cade’s cheek. “Sex with you is good,” he tells him softly. 

“I’m glad. I want you to keep having it with me. And I want to keep having it with you,” he added with a smile. 

“Good. So let’s take a nap then try our hand at before lunch sex,” Mason grinned.

“Good thinking,” Cade laughed. “What about brunch sex?”

“Only if we wake up in time,” Mason replied. 

~ o ~

Mason gave his credit card to the young woman behind the counter while Cade looked over the golf clubs. 

“Do you play a lot of golf?” he asked Cade with a smile. “You’re not on your school’s golf team or something, are you?”

Cade laughed as he tested out a putter to see if it was the right length. “No. I am a purely recreational golfer, I promise.” 

“So I am safe if we put a wager on our game?” Mason asked as he took his card back and thanked the woman. 

“A wager?” Cade asked, selecting the purple golf ball from the rainbow colored line up. “I don’t know that I have anything to offer.” 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Mason countered with a sly grin, gently bumping Cade’s hip as he reached around him to grab a club.

“You don’t have to win a bet to get that,” Cade said softly so that only Mason could hear. 

Mason smiled as he took a test swing with the club he chose. “Just a friendly bet. To make the game interesting. We can think of something to wager. Something that we want.”

“I have a feeling you have something nefarious up your sleeve, but I can’t prove it,” Cade said, leaning on his club. “So I guess I’ll have to go along with it for now.” 

“Not at all,” Mason said as he grabbed a green golf ball from the rack. “Games are just more fun when there’s something at stake.”

“Mmm hmm,” Cade murmured, giving Mason a side eye. “Maybe I should have been asking you if you played golf competitively. “ 

“So suspicious,” Mason accused with a grin. “I am not a pro. At golf.” He gave Cade a little wiggle of his eyebrows. “Come on. We have some stakes to figure out,” Mason said as he approached the beginning of the course.

Cade grabbed a scorecard and tiny pencil, and made his way to the first hole. “I’m not letting you keep score,” he teased. 

Mason laughed then put his mind to thinking of a wager. “Okay, how about this,” he told Cade. “Whoever gets the hole first, the other one has to tell them something about themselves,” Mason said. “Something we don’t already know about each other,” he added quickly. 

“I have to come up with eighteen things you don’t know about me?” Cade sighed. “That’s a lot of work.” 

“Are you that bad at miniature golf?” Mason asked with a smile. “Or are you trying to give me some false confidence?”

“I’m assuming you have a secret talent for this since you went right for the wager,” Cade laughed. “Just trying to be prepared.” He dropped his ball at the starting point and surveyed the obstacles. 

Mason stood behind Cade as he positioned himself, admiring the little hip wiggle he made before hitting the ball.

Cade groaned as his ball smacked off the rotating arms on the obstacle. “Stupid windmill.” 

Mason pursed his lips, suppressing a smile at Cade’s assessment of the windmill.

Cade retrieved his ball and lined up again. “No fair laughing if I do it again,” he said before whacking the ball and sending it sailing cleanly through the tunnel under the structure. He raised his hands in triumph and turned to face Mason. “Ok, your turn hot shot,” he laughed. 

Lining up to take his shot, Mason swung but the ball didn’t make it through before the windmill knocked it back toward him. “That no laughing rule goes for you, too,” he told Cade as he picked up his ball to try again.

“My lips are sealed,” Cade promised with a grin. Mason’s difficulties made him feel better about his own failed attempt. 

Like Cade, Mason’s second attempt was a success and they were able to move past the windmill. “Are you preparing your share items?” he teased.

“I am and I’m drawing a blank,” Cade admitted. “I’m really not that interesting of a person,” he said as they surveyed where their balls had come to rest. 

“They don’t have to be earth-shattering revelations. And you are probably more interesting than you think,” Mason told him.

“I don’t know about that,” Cade said, stepping over the rail and lining up his next shot. “I have to think you’ve led a much more exciting life than I have.” 

“Depends on what you think qualifies as exciting.” Mason leaned a hip against the rail and watched Cade. 

Cade fell silent while he made his shot, the ball rolling right around the lip of the cup and then coming to rest a few inches on the other side. “I’m sure a world famous author has a few wild tales to tell,” he said as he moved out of the line of Mason’s shot. 

“Well, there was that one wild weekend in Bangkok . . .” Mason said as he tapped his ball and watched it roll far to the left of the cup. He looked up at Cade and smiled. “Just kidding. I’ve never been to Thailand.” 

Cade’s face fell. “I was looking forward to that one. It was giving me motivation,” he said, just barely tapping his own shot and smiling as it fell in the cup. 

Mason laughed. “I could make something up. Seeing as I am a world famous author,” he joked. “But you will just have to settle for the truth. Let’s see,” Mason rubbed his chin as he thought for a moment. “My favorite color is blue,” he told Cade. “Not as interesting as a weekend in Bangkok, I know, but I thought I’d better start small.”

“We have something in common then,” Cade smiled, retrieving his ball. “That’s my favorite color, too.” 

Mason picked up his ball and moved toward the next hole, a giant mushroom. He took his time lining up the shot and made an allowance for the slight hump in the fake grass carpet. Mason tapped the ball and overshot the hole by half a foot. “Damn,” he mumbled with a smile.

“Don’t know your own strength,” Cade laughed. He took his cue from Mason and tried a gentler approach but left his own ball short. 

“Okay Goldilocks, here we go. One shot too long, one shot too short, now this one’s going to be just right,” Mason joked as he tapped his ball and it went into the cup. “Yes!” he said with a grin.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Cade muttered as he tapped his own in as well. “I’m an only child” he said, after taking a moment to think of a fact. 

“And so am I,” Mason told him as he bent over to pick up his golf ball. “That’s two things we have in common.”

They approached the third hole and had to wait a few moments for a pair of giggling girls to clear the way. Cade used that time to update their scorecard. “I’m sure we will find some differences by the end of all this.” 

“I hope so. That’s what makes it interesting,” Mason said as he used their waiting time to re-do his pony tail and capture the hair that had escaped.

Cade leaned over and pushed back a tendril that Mason had missed, making sure it got collected in his hair band. “Then you better be thinking up something good. I’ve got your number now.” 

“Yeah?” Mason grinned as he finished with his hair. “Tell you what. I’ll give you two facts about myself if you manage a hole-in-one.” 

“I think a hole-in-one deserves a blow job later,” Cade said, leaning in to whisper in Mason’s ear. 

“I like those stakes. And same for me, right? If I get a hole-in-one?” Mason’s arm slipped around Cade’s hip.

“Absolutely,” Cade promised, leaning in for a moment before letting go so he could put his ball down at the start of the hole.

“Now concentrate,” Mason warned. “High stakes involved now.”

“You act like there’s actually a possibility of one of us doing it,” Cade laughed, and sent his ball flying in an effort to get it to ricochet off the sidewall and around a 90 degree turn. 

Mason placed his ball and evaluated the course. He decided to try a different tactic with his shot, chipping it in an effort to make it over the obstacle instead of around it. His gamble didn’t pay off and his ball hit and rolled back, almost to the very spot where he began. 

Cade held back his laugh. “Nice try,” he said as he stepped around and lined up his next shot. It stopped just inches from the hole and he groaned. 

“Hee hee,” Mason said softly as he followed Cade’s example and banked his shot off the sidewall. It rolled to a stop only inches from Cade’s ball. 

“I’ve got you now,” Cade crowed as he tapped his ball into the hole. He retrieved it and then stepped out of the way so Mason could go. 

Mason sighed when he tapped his own ball into the cup, a stroke too late. “My favorite food in the world is my mom’s homemade peanut butter cookies.” 

“Awww,” Cade smiled. “That’s sweet. I’m sure she loves making them for you.” He jotted down their scores as they wandered to the next hole. 

Mason looked at the faded sign that said “Par 2” and wrinkled his nose. “It’s a straight shot,” he said as he pointed toward the hole. He set his ball down and looked toward the cup again before he took his swing. The ball dropped over a disguised ledge about halfway to the hole and rolled off to the left. “So unfair,” Mason mumbled as he moved aside for Cade to take his shot.

“Ah the perils of going first,” Cade said, patting Mason on the back. He adjusted slightly and gave it a try, his own ball kicking to the left as well but not nearly as far. 

“You were supposed to learn from my mistake,” Mason said with a teasing nudge before he walked over to his ball. He brushed the debris away from the cup and evaluated his shot. Mason tapped the ball with the right amount of force and it rolled slowly into the hole.

“I tried. I just didn’t adjust quite far enough,” Cade complained. He tapped his in as well and then straightened up. “Let’s see…” he thought for a moment. “Daisy got her name because when we went to adopt her from the shelter she was wearing a collar with daisies on it.” 

“Cool. The name suits her. She’s bright and happy. Like a Daisy,” Mason said before retrieving his ball.

“I agree. My dad didn’t though,” Cade muttered as he placed his ball on the next tee. 

“Really? Why?” Mason asked softly. 

Cade sighed, evaluating the course. He took his shot which missed badly, careening over a hump in the astroturf and into a fake sand trap. “He said with a name like that she’d grow up to be a sissy dog.” 

“Oh,” Mason said. He was beginning to get a clearer picture about the type of man Cade’s father was. “Well, I think Daisy is a perfect name,” Mason added. “Did you want to take another shot? You seemed distracted on that first one.”

Cade shook his head. “I made my bed, I’ll lie in it,” he said. “Feel free to take advantage.” 

“I will. But that’s later,” Mason said with a sly smile. He placed his ball and took the shot, making it over the hump and rolling to land a foot from the hole.

“I’ll hold you do that,” Cade said, glancing around before giving Mason a kiss on the cheek. He surveyed his options and then with a sly grin on his face, aimed his ball directly at Mason’s and knocked it right out of the way with a satisfying smack. 

“Ooh. Aggressive. I like it,” Mason said as he eyed Cade approvingly. “Save some of that for later, yeah?” he whispered as he moved to take his shot, getting the ball closer to the cup again.

“There’s plenty to go around,” Cade promised, making an exaggerated show of wiggling his hips as he prepared his shot. The ball went straight for the hole and rolled around the edge for a moment before dropping in. “Yes!” he yelled, jumping up and down with his arms over his head. 

Mason grinned at Cade’s enthusiasm. “Nice shot,” he told him. It took two more attempts for Mason’s ball to finally go into the cup. “My first job,” he said as he looked at Cade. “I delivered pizzas.” 

“In high school or college?” Cade asked, noting their score as they moved on. “Anyone answer the door naked?”

“High school and college. Same town,” Mason replied. “And no, not naked. But there was this one woman who always answered the door in a negligee’. Poor lady. I don’t think she ever figured out that she was barking up the wrong tree.”

“I knew all those porn sets ups didn’t seem right,” Cade laughed. “And I’m sure she’d like to have climbed you like a tree.” 

“She was a good tipper though,” Mason smiled. They picked up their balls and walked over to the next hole. Mason looked at the alligator as it slowly closed its mouth and hid the hole for the shot. “Tricky,” he murmured as he lined up a shot and timed it to roll into the gator’s mouth and through the hole. “Got it!” 

“Show off,” Cade grumbled, trying to match Mason’s timing. His ball just barely squeaked through but fell far short of the hole. 

Mason tapped his ball into the cup easily and gave Cade a wide grin. “It’s not showing off if you can do it,” he countered. 

“Only because you lead by example,” Cade pointed out. He leaned on his club while contemplating his shot. “My favorite food is strawberries. But only the good ones you get fresh off the farm, not the gross ones they ship to the supermarkets in the winter.” 

An enticing image of feeding Cade a large, ripe strawberry and following it with a torrid kiss flitted through Mason’s mind, leaving a rather peculiar grin on his face. “I like strawberries,” he said dumbly when he realized that Cade was looking at him. 

Cade laughed. “You were totally lost in a moment there.” He finished up the hole and retrieved his ball. 

“Are strawberries in season right now?” Mason asked as he scooped his ball out of the cup and followed Cade to the next hole.

“Mostly over. We might be able to find some late ones though.” Cade dropped his ball and tried to decide how to approach the next hole. All he could see was a short lead to a hole, but he could see that it continued further down. “Am I allowed to walk down there and see what we are dealing with or do I have to shoot blind?”

“You can walk down there. Which is something I should have done on that Par 2 hole and I would have seen the drop,” Mason answered.

“Like I said, learning by example,” Cade smiled. He walked down the sidewalk enough to see what was in store for them. “Ok,” he called up to Mason. So it looks like it is going to drop into one of three random holes. Only one of them points toward the cup so my guess is that it’s a crapshoot.” 

“If you miss, you increase my odds by 17%,” Mason pointed out. 

Cade wrinkled his nose. “17%? I’m not even going to try to figure out where that number comes from.” He jogged back up to the start and tapped his ball into the first hole. “Finger’s crossed,” he called as he chased it down the path.

“Fingers crossed for you to get it or not get it?” Mason laughed.

“We can have different goals,” Cade pointed out. His face fell when he found his ball far from the hole. “It wasn’t meant to be.” 

“So I know not to try that hole so my odds just went from 33% to 50%,” Mason explained as he stepped up to take his shot. 

“Whatever you say,” Cade said, watching intently to see which path Mason’s ball took. 

“Are you doubting my math skills?” Mason asked as he watched his ball roll away from the hole. 

“Not at all. You obviously have more than I do. Not that it helped,” Cade grinned. 

“Even with 50/50 odds, I chose wrong,” Mason admitted as he stepped aside for Cade to take his shot.

“Or none of them is hooked up to the right pipe,” Cade pointed out, sinking his putt. 

“They would do that, wouldn’t they?” Mason agreed. He took two more putts to make it into the hole. “I played the clarinet in our high school’s band.”

“Whoa, what?” Cade said, taking a step back. “I cannot picture that. At. All.” 

Mason laughed at Cade’s reaction. “Why not?” 

“I don’t know. I just can’t make that work in my head.” He frowned and pondered Mason for a moment. “Clarinet? Is there a story behind that?”

“I told my mom I wanted to be in band so she suggested the clarinet because that’s what she played when she was in high school,” Mason shrugged. “It’s not like I play it _now_.”

“It would be fine if you did,” Cade assured him. “It was just a surprise.” 

“You should have seen me in my band uniform. I looked hot,” Mason joked.

“I might need pictures of that,” Cade laughed. They continued on through the course, staying pretty even back and forth. There were no other earth shattering revelations, but Cade definitely felt closer to Mason by the time they approached the end. They walked up to the eighteenth hold and Cade realized what was about to happen. “Oh my god,” he said, shaking his head. 

Mason looked at the last hole and laughed. “Too late to change that wager,” he told Cade. The last hole was an easy, straight shot. The only way that Mason would miss it, was if he tried. 

“How was I stupid enough to forget how miniature golf courses end?” he sighed. Cade crossed his arms and made a pouty face. “Go ahead and get it over with.” 

Tapping his ball, Mason watched as it rolled into the hole to end his game. He turned to Cade and grinned. “All’s fair in love and miniature golf,” Mason teased.

“I don’t know if fair is the right word for this situation,” Cade grumbled, tapping his own ball into the hole. It clanged into the metal box that returned it to the clubhouse. “You planned this all along, didn’t you.” 

Mason laughed. “That was you who made the wager, not me.” He moved close to Cade so that only he could hear him. “You said _a_ hole-in-one deserves a blow job later, not the _first_ hole-in-one deserves a blow job later.” 

Cade perked up. “I did, didn’t I!” He grinned up at Mason. “I’m so smart sometimes.” 

“Yes you are,” agreed Mason. “Now let’s go see if the fruit stand has any strawberries left,” he suggested as he slipped an arm over Cade’s shoulders.

Later, after Mason and Cade had shopped at the local fruit stand, they returned to Mason’s car. He didn’t start the engine once they were inside, digging into their shopping bag instead. Mason pulled out a large, beautifully ripe strawberry and smiled. 

“I want to try something,” he said as he held the berry out to Cade, holding it in front of his mouth. “Take a bite.”

Cade gave Mason a funny look, wondering what exactly he was thinking, but then he leaned over the center console and bit off the end of the juicy fruit. 

“Wait,” Mason said softly as he gently pulled Cade closer when he had started to sit back in his seat. Without another word, Mason pressed his mouth against Case, kissing him and tasting the strawberry on his lips.

The arousal that had been simmering from the long afternoon together bubbled to the surface as Mason’s lips closed in on his. He met the kiss hungrily, shifting over as far as he could in the confines of the car. 

Mason slipped his hand to the nape of Cade’s neck, pulling him in as their kiss deepened. He moaned softly against Cade’s lip, the taste of his young lover’s mouth was as delicious as the ripe berry.

Cade laid his hand on Mason’s thigh, squeezing it tightly. He knew they were in far too public of a place for things to go further, but the urge to touch the other man was overwhelming. 

Slanting his lips away, Mason pressed his forehead against Cade’s. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to start something we can’t finish. I just needed to kiss you,” he admitted, his voice raspy with desire.

“I’ll never be mad at you for that,” Cade whispered, not wanting to move away just yet. “I felt the same way.” 

“I can’t get enough of you,” Mason confessed. “Nothing we do seems to sate me. Even after, I still want you.” 

“You sound like an addict,” Cade smiled softly. “But it’s okay, I'm addicted, too.” 

“Don’t get me wrong. It isn’t just the sex,” Mason said quickly. “Although all I can think about right now is getting you home and ripping your clothes off.”

Cade reached and touched Mason’s cheek. Mason had described just how he felt, but he’d kept trying to remind himself that this was just a summer fling. He hadn’t really thought about whether Mason felt something more than just physical attraction. “Think you can concentrate enough to drive home?”

“One more kiss for the road,” Mason smiled as he leaned in again.

Cade pressed a finger over Mason’s lips, making him hold back for just a moment. He snuck another bite of the strawberry and then released his hand and fell into the kiss. 

Mason licked Cade’s lips, sharing the sweetness of the strawberry as they kissed. Strawberry was quickly becoming Mason’s new favorite fruit.

When Cade found his hand slowly creeping up Mason’s thigh he knew it was time to pull away. The last thing either of them needed was a night in jail for public indecency. “Take me home,” he murmured against Mason’s lips before pulling away. 

Mason nodded as he pulled away, smiling because Cade had called his house “home”. Even though the beach house didn’t belong to him and it wasn’t his home, he wanted Cade to feel that way about where he lived.

Cade forced himself back into his seat and even fastened his seatbelt to help keep remind him to stay put. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Mason though, studying his profile as he started up the car. 

Mason started the car, grinning at Cade as he backed out of the parking space. He was glad that he had done a lot of writing yesterday because today all he wanted to do was spend some quality time with Cade. 

Sliding his hand across the console, Cade slipped his hand into Mason’s, threading their fingers together. He stroked his thumb across the back of Mason’s hand just wanting to maintain the connection. 

It was a short drive to the beach house, but it was long enough to build the anticipation between them. Mason pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. He immediately reached for Cade, needing another kiss before they got out of the car. 

Hidden by their parking spot under the house, Cade felt more comfortable shifting over as far as possible, landing practically in Mason’s lap. 

Mason pulled Cade the rest of the way onto his lap as they kissed. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but neither one protested as they continued to kiss and touch. Mason’s hand slid beneath Cade’s shirt, his fingers rubbing against his lover’s warm skin.

The steering wheel dug into his back and one leg was still stretched across the center of the car, but Cade didn’t care in the slightest as long as Mason kept kissing him and touching him. 

Slipping his hand between them, Mason cupped Cade through his shorts to find him as hard as he was. They were only feet away from a comfortable bed, but they didn’t seem inclined to move as they continued to make out in the car. 

Cade let a soft, keening moan escape his lips when Mason found his cock. He wasn’t at all ashamed of how much he needed Mason right in that moment, knowing Mason was in just as deep. 

“I need . . . “ Mason murmured as his fingers tried to unbutton and unzip Cade’s shorts. He needed to touch him, to touch his bare skin and hard cock, even if he wasn’t able to articulate it. 

“Upstairs,” Cade managed to get out, even if the rest of his body wasn’t currently obeying.

“Yeah . . . okay,” Mason agreed, albeit reluctantly and without stopping his kisses and his attempts to get Cade undressed.

Cade couldn’t help but laugh as found his shirt going up over his head at Mason’s hand. “I’m gonna be naked before we make it there.” 

Mason smiled as he gave Cade his shirt. “Just getting a head start,” he teased as he reached for the door handle. He leaned in for another kiss before he finally opened the door. “Upstairs,” Mason growled playfully.

“Yes, Sir,” Cade laughed. sliding out of the car. He raced up the stairs, the wait to get inside seeming to drag on forever. 

Taking a moment to take a deep breath and adjust his erection, Mason got out of the car and followed Cade upstairs to the house. He caught up with him easily, playfully tackling him and hustling him toward the bed in a half walk - half carry move. 

Cade was giddy with excitement and being manhandled onto the bed only upped the anticipation. “I think I might be happy never leaving the house again,” he said with a smile. “We could just stay here in bed forever.” 

“I could get on board with that,” Mason agreed as he rolled Cade onto his back and kissed him again, his fingers returning to their earlier task of getting his lover out of his clothes.

“Maybe we could train Daisy to go fetch us food,” he said as he lifted his hips, letting Mason strip off his shorts. 

Mason laughed softly between kisses he was leaving in a path across Cade’s chest and belly. He pulled Cade’s underwear down to reveal his erection, smiling before he dropped a kiss on the rigid cock. 

Cade groaned with pleasure, his back arching up off the bed. “I’m too keyed up for teasing,” he warned. 

“Yes, Sir,” Mason echoed Cade’s earlier reply. He smiled as he wrapped his hand around Cade’s erection and stroked him, firm and steady. Mason watched Cade’s expression as he worked his cock, needing to see the other man’s pleasure.

Cade pushed up on his elbows so he could see as well as feel Mason’s hand on him. “Were you thinking about this as much as I was all afternoon?”

“Oh yeah,” Mason exhaled. He locked his gaze with Cade’s, holding it as he lowered his head and took his cock into his mouth. 

The visual was overwhelming, and the wet heat of Mason’s mouth just added to the short circuit in Cade’s brain. He let out a shaky moan, his fingers curling in the bedspread. 

Mason moaned around his mouthful, taking Cade’s cock deep and slowly pulling back before repeating it. He had wanted his mouth on Cade from the moment the younger man had said the word “blow job”.

Cade slowly undulated his hips, working in time with Mason’s movements. It was everything he’d been waiting for, and more.

Keeping the pace quick and steady, Mason knew that Cade wasn’t going to last long at that rate. They had not been together very long, but he was already able to sense when Cade was close - a slight tremble, a deeper timbre in his moan. Mason was getting familiar with Cade and what they shared when they had sex. 

Shifting his thighs slightly further apart, Cade dug his heels into the bed and thrust up into Mason’s mouth. He worried for a moment that he was being too rough but that thought flew out of his head when his pleasure spiked. 

Mason didn’t back off. He relaxed his throat and took Cade as deep as he could manage, needing to give him what it took to make him come undone.

Cade reached out and grabbed Mason’s shoulder, steadying himself as he came apart. His climax seemed to roll on forever, wave after wave. 

Swallowing everything that Cade gave him, Mason finally released him when Cade began to squirm from the over-sensitivity. 

Struggling to catch his breath, Cade pulled on the bit of Mason he could get ahold of and fell into his arms once they were laying side by side. “I think you broke me,” he croaked out when he was finally coherent enough to form words. 

“I hope not,” Mason chuckled as he held Cade close against him. He was still dressed in his shirt and shorts. He hadn’t taken the time to undress because he was eager to have his mouth on Cade.

“I know you’ll put me back together again,” Cade said softly, lowering his head to kiss Mason’s neck. “You are good to me like that.” 

“You make it easy to be good to you,” Mason replied. The sex was good with Cade, but his new lover was also _fun_. They had a good time together, in and out of bed.

“Are you ready for your reward?” he murmured, nipping at Mason’s ear lobe. 

“You mean I get something else?” Mason grinned. 

“Mmmhmm,” Cade affirmed, nudging Mason over onto his back. 

“Well, if you insist,” Mason said, his grin widening. 

Cade pushed up and straddled Mason’s thighs. He worked his hands under the hem of the other man’s shirt and pushed it up to bare his torso. Faced with all that skin, he started to taste every inch. He hit all the high points...the hollow of his throat, the peak of his nipples, and paid lavish attention to everything in between.

Mason arched beneath Cade, reaching behind his neck and yanking off his tee shirt in one quick motion. He reached for Cade, running his fingers through his soft hair as he kissed and licked him. 

Satisfied that he tasted every inch of Mason’s skin, he sat up and smiled. “Ready for more?” he   
asked as he slowly undid the button on his lover’s shorts. 

“Yes, please,” Mason replied. He loved the smile on Cade’s face and he felt fortunate to have a young and enthusiastic lover. 

Cade pushed open the fly of Mason’s shorts and then tugged down the waistband of his underwear. He started to lower his head, but then he glanced back up, his eye gleaming mischievously. “If I do this, you are still going to be able to fuck me later, right?” 

Mason burst out laughing then nodded. “Absolutely,” he promised. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Good,” Cade said and then bent to take Mason in all the way to his root. 

All the air left Mason’s lungs as he exhaled an expletive in approval of Cade’s direct approach. 

Cade focused, having learned a lot from Mason over the course of their time together. He didn’t play around, knowing this wasn’t the time for drawn out teasing, but he also wanted it to build, and make it as good as possible. 

The warm, wet suction of Cade’s mouth was perfect and Mason’s hips jerked with the urge to go deeper. He looked down at Cade’s lips stretched around his cock and moaned at the erotic sight.

Resting his hands lightly on Mason’s hips, Cade rode each shift and thrust. He closed his eyes and relaxed as much as he could and felt the tip of Mason’s cock sink even further into his throat. 

“Oh god . . . feels so good,” Mason rasped, his voice shaky from the pleasure. 

Cade could only stay like that for a moment, but he held out as long as he could before backing off and resuming a steady slide up and down Mason’s length. 

Mason’s arousal had been on a slow burn since their golf game and now with the heat intensifying, he knew he couldn’t last much longer. “Close,” he moaned in warning.

Squeezing Mason’s hip to let him know he’d heard, Cade doubled his effort, needing to feel Mason let go.

“Cade . . .” Mason moaned his lover’s name as he came, his body shuddering with his release. 

His senses flooded with the taste and scent of his lover, Cade didn’t stop for a moment, continuing to mouth Mason’s length until he was sure the other man was completely spent. 

Reaching down to tug on Cade’s arm, Mason mumbled, “Come back up here.” He enfolded Cade in his arms again and kissed him. “That was amazing,” he smiled.

Cade agreed, falling right into the spot where he fit just perfectly in Mason’s arms. “Aren’t you glad I had that brilliant idea?”

“Yes I am. I’ll never play miniature golf again without thinking of you,” Mason told him, brushing his thumb over Cade’s lower lip. 

“How often do you play miniature golf?” Cade laughed softly, kissing Mason’s thumb. 

“Not often, but I would have been playing more if I’d known about the rewards,” Mason replied with a grin.

“I’m guessing most people don’t play by those rules,” Cade teased. 

“They don’t know what they’re missing.” Mason pulled Cade close for another kiss. “I know I’d probably become a pro golfer if I knew I had that reward waiting for me.”

“You can probably convince me to reward you for other things as well so you don’t have to spend all your time golfing.” Cade laid his head on Mason’s shoulder. “I’m open to options.” 

“Careful what you’re offering there. I might take you up on it,” Mason warned. 

“I’m hoping you will,” Cade said, meaning every word. 

“Let’s reward each other right now with a nap,” Mason said with a yawn. “I need to rest up so I can fulfill my promise.”

“Nap is good,” Cade said, snuggling in further. “Because I’m holding you to that promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

Mason buttered a piece of toast and handed it to Cade. “I would offer you a cup of coffee, but seeing as you are headed to a coffee shop that just seems silly,” he said with smile. 

“I’d still take it,” Cade said, mustering up a smile. He’d been staring fretfully out the window as the rain and wind lashed a steady stream of water against the pane. 

“Oh, okay. One coffee coming right up,” Mason said as he rummaged through the cabinet then turned on the coffee maker. “It’s just a summer storm. It will pass quickly, wait and see,” he said as he looked over at Cade.

“That’s the problem. It was supposed to be over an hour ago.” Every time Cade had checked his phone, the weather app had showed a sun. But there was obviously no sun. “Even if it stopped this second I wouldn’t have time to take Daisy out before work. Which means she’ll be restless all day.” 

“I’ll take her out,” Mason offered as he reached for a clean coffee cup. “You did say that you trusted me with her,” he added when Cade gave him a concerned look in response. “I can take her out for her run and I can drop her off at the coffee shop if you don’t want her to stay with me all day.”

“You’re supposed to be writing,” Cade pointed out. “I feel bad enough that you spend as much time with me as you do, but I won’t interfere with your time any more than I have to.” He had to admit to himself though that it would be good for Daisy not to spend the day on the back porch for once. 

“Then let her stay here with me. I can take her for a run and then she can hang out with me while I get some writing done. A win - win situation,” Mason countered.

Cade hesitated. He didn’t want to impose. He stared out the window, trying to will the rain away. Daisy nudged her head against his thigh, tipping the scales. “You can bring her back any time. If inspiration strikes and you need to get lost in your writing I promise it’s fine.” 

“What does she do while you’re at work?” Mason asked softly, leaning against the kitchen counter as Cade’s coffee finished brewing.

“The shop has a big back porch. You’ve been there… you know how it is a converted house? Well, in the back the porch is where we store a few things and there is plenty of space for her to lay down in or out of the sun. 

“Okay…” Mason nodded. “Then she can curl up here with me just as easy. Out of the sun. Water bowl and treats at her disposal. She won’t bother me while I’m working and I won’t bother her while she’s napping.” 

Cade looked down at Daisy and then back over at Mason. “You’re _sure_?” He was still wary, but he also knew it was probably the best choice. 

“I’m sure,” Mason replied before he looked at Daisy and asked, “You sure?” 

Cade laughed when Daisy barked right on cue. “You’ll call me if you have any problems? Any questions? Any… anything?” 

“Of course,” Mason said with an assuring smile. “We’ll be fine. I’ll take good care of her, I promise.”

Sipping his coffee, Cade took one last look out the window, still cursing the incorrect weather gods. “I really am sorry about this,” he said, finishing up his toast. 

“Hey,” Mason said as he reached out to pull Cade into hug. “Stop worrying. You are way too young for an ulcer,” he told him before giving him a tender kiss. 

Cade couldn’t put into words how important Daisy was to him, but he also knew that he trusted Mason and that everything would be fine. “I’ll try,” he promised. 

“Want us to drive you to work so you can spend a few more minutes with her?” Mason suggested.

“No,” Cade laughed, shaking his head. “Just promise to keep me updated today,” he said, checking to be sure he had his phone and charger cable. “And stay out of trouble you two,” he said with a shake of his finger. 

“We can do that,” Mason said as he smiled at Daisy. “Now you go and have a good day and serve lots of good coffee and ice cream to annoying tourists,” he added brightly.

“Will do,” Cade said. “Any bets on whether the rain stops and the sun comes out by the time I get to work?”

“It will probably be gone by the time you get there just to piss you off,” Mason grinned.

“Meanie,” Cade grumbled. He leaned in and gave Mason a quick kiss and then bent to scratch Daisy’s ears. “You two behave.” 

“As much as we can,” was all that Mason could promise. 

“That’s not reassuring at all,” Cade smiled as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He lingered there for a moment and then forced himself to leave, dashing through the pouring rain to his truck. 

Mason stood in the door and watched until Cade’s truck pulled away and was out of sight. He turned to look at Daisy. “Are you as nervous about staying with me as he was?” 

Daisy cocked her head and looked up at Mason, almost as though she understood. 

Cade cursed as he turned into the parking lot at work. The clouds had opened right up and the sun streamed through, the beautiful morning the weathermen had promised arriving just a bit behind schedule. “Figures,” he grumbled as he parked and walked up on the back deck. It was odd not to stop and hook Daisy’s leash to the post. 

When he unlocked the door he discovered that the shop had been left in disarray by whoever had closed. He was pissed, but on the other hand it kept his mind off what Mason and Daisy might be up to. He worked for a solid hour, stopping only to serve the handful of customers that stumbled in as soon as he flipped on the open sign, before her heard the chime of his phone. 

It was a text from Mason with a picture of Daisy tugging on her toy. The message said, “I don’t know how you do it - she is STRONG!!”

The picture instantly made Cade both laugh and relax. He wasn’t sure why he was so apprehensive, but just seeing the picture made things better. He quickly checked to be sure there was no one waiting and then texted back, “How do you think I got my guns?” with a picture of his flexed arm. 

Mason replied with “your secret is out” and another pic of Daisy running down the beach.

Happy that Daisy was getting her run in, Cade turned his attention back to his work. He had to remind himself not to check on Daisy, but instead he found himself checking his phone more than was probably absolutely necessary. 

Almost two hours after the first text, Mason sent Cade another. This one had a picture of Daisy in the passenger seat of Mason’s car. She was relaxed and looking forward as if she was enjoying her ride. The text said “On the way to the market. We need need more strawberries.”

It was just what Cade needed. A lull in the customers had given him time to think… or more accurately worry. But it was like he knew what Cade had been thinking, Mason came through at just the right time. “If the girl with the red hair is working, she’ll give her a treat. She keeps a bag behind the counter,” he texted back, thinking of their trips there before they’d met Mason. 

“We’ll be sure to scope out the redhead,” was the first reply. The second simply said “Bark!”

Cade burst out laughing, and then quickly covered his mouth with his hand when several startled customers looked over. He apologized and put his phone away before he could elicit any more texts that would make him laugh. 

He was actually surprised by how quickly the morning passed, and he wasn’t expecting it when Ryan showed up for the late shift. He grabbed his lunch from the cooler and went out on the deck for his break, and realized he had no one to share it with today. “Lunching alone,” he sent, with a selfie of him making a sad face. 

Another pic of Daisy came through in quick reply. This one was a close-up of her face and she was chewing. The text said, “Eating the last bite of Mason’s sandwich and missing you.”

“Bad Daisy,” he texted back, but he had a grin on his face.

“Bad Mason. He gave it to me,” was the response.

Cade laughed. “Can’t leave the two of you alone, can I,” he shot back. 

The next picture of Daisy had her head cocked to one side and looking at the camera with a puzzled expression. “What?” was the innocent question below the picture.

‘I’m impressed by your ability to get her to pose,” Cade typed in and then followed it with an emoji of hands clapping before hitting send. He munched on his sandwich while he waited for the next text, realizing that he’d completely stopped worrying about whether Mason could handle having Daisy for the day. 

“She’s a bit of ham,” Mason replied with a winking emoji. “And she likes ham. That was the kind of sandwich she was eating.”

“You are a bad influence,” Cade wrote, shaking his head even though that wouldn’t convey in the text. 

“I won’t take a picture of her eating the treat I’m going to give her later.” That text was followed by a huge grinning emoji.

“You’re spoiling her!” Cade knew that was the point, but still. “She is going to hate going to work with me tomorrow.” 

“She will never hate going anywhere with you,” was the quick reply followed by, “She loves you.”

“She loves the hand that treats her,” Cade wrote back. “She’s fickle like that.” 

“She deserves a treat for putting up with me all morning,” Mason pointed out.

“I suppose. You two have a good afternoon, my break is almost over,” he sent back. 

“You, too! We’re having spaghetti for supper. It was Daisy’s pick. See you later!” One last picture of Daisy curled up in her usual spot in Mason’s living room.

Cade smiled and then put his phone away. He cleaned up his trash and went back inside, hoping the afternoon went as fast as the morning. 

Mid-afternoon, Mason sent another picture of Daisy. This time she was on the deck with him, looking out at the beach. He wrote, “Daisy is keeping me company out here while I write. She’s keeping an eye on those suspicious looking seagulls.”

Cade heard his phone chime but he was in the middle of making a drink. Once the customer was gone he dug it out and laughed at the caption. “Careful,” he texted back, “she’s been known to chase them.” 

“She’s sticking close. She’s a good guard dog,” Mason wrote.

“How’s the writing going?” Cade managed to get off before the next customer stepped up to the counter.

“Really good. And I got a call from my agent today. I’ll tell you about that when you get home though. Have a good rest of your day. Daisy and I can’t wait to see you when you get off work!”

When Cade got back to his phone he tried to parse out what the call from the agent might mean. He hoped it was good, and sent back a pic of the clock with the caption “just two more hours.” 

While he’d used the word “just,” those two hours crawled, not helped along by the fact that there were no more updates from the partners in crime. When it was finally time, he hung up his apron and headed straight for the truck, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he made the quick trip home. 

When he turned into the driveway he saw Daisy’s head peek between the slats of the deck railing, and it made him smile. “Hi girl,” he called as he climbed out of the truck. “Did you miss me?”

Mason got out of his chair and leaned over the railing. “Yes, she did. If her wagging tail is any indication,” he smiled.

“And what about you?” Cade asked as he climbed the stairs. “Did you miss me?”

“I did indeed. If I had a tail, I would wag it,” Mason teased. He met Cade at the top of the stairs with a kiss. 

Cade laughed at the mental image. “I’ll settle for the kiss,” he murmured, pressing up against Mason.

“See…” Mason gestured toward Daisy who was at Cade’s feet looking up at him. “She’s fine. She missed you, but we had a good day.”

“Thank you for taking good care of her,” Cade said dropping down to his knees to properly greet Daisy. “Did you take good care of him too?” he asked her softly. 

Mason heard the quiet question, but he didn’t say anything about it. “She is a lot of company. It was fun to have her here with me today. Thanks for trusting me with her.”

“Thanks for all the pictures. They really did help,” Cade said, pushing back up to his feet. 

“Are you hungry? I can start the spaghetti if you are ready to eat,” Mason offered.

“Why don’t we go for a walk first,” Cade suggested. “I missed out on beach time this morning. If you are in the middle of a good spot you can stay here and write.” 

“I’m at a good stopping place. Do you mind if I go with you and Daisy?” asked Mason.

“Not at all. I said “we” for a reason,” Cade smiled, realizing how much he liked the way that sounded. 

“Oh, I thought you meant you and Daisy,” Mason chuckled. 

“I think you are generally included in the “we” at this point,” Cade said, wondering what all the implications of that statement might be. 

Mason took his laptop back into the house then rejoined Cade and Daisy on the deck. “Okay, let’s go,” he said with a smile.

Cade stopped at the bottom of the steps to change out of his regular shoes into flip flops, and he stripped off his shirt and left it behind. He stuck Daisy’s leash in his pocket just in case, but let her run on ahead of them. 

“Are you glad to see her safe and sound?” Mason asked, his eyes following Daisy.

“It was weird not seeing her every time I turned around at work, but I liked the updates. It made me realize that the two of you would be just fine.” Cade started up the dune, his feet sinking into the soft sand as he climbed. 

“She is a lot of company,” Mason agreed as he followed Cade over the dune. “Thanks for letting her hang out with me today.”

Cade watched as Daisy made a beeline for the water as soon as they made it over the dune. “Did she inspire you to write?”

“She did. She encouraged me to get as much done as possible before I see my publisher next week,” Mason joked. 

It took Cade a minute to process what Mason meant, but when he did he stopped in his tracks. “Meeting with your publisher?” he asked, waiting for Mason to say more. 

“Yeah.” Mason stopped walking, too. “My publisher called me today and set a meeting for next week. They are excited about what I told them about the new book and want a sit down to firm up a timeline.”

“Oh,” Cade said softly, his voice nearly drowned out by the crashing waves. “So your writing vacation is almost over?”

“What? No. It’s just a meeting, a couple days in New York and then I’ll be back. I’m here until the end of the summer,” Mason assured him. “I’m not leaving until you leave to go back to school.”

It took Cade a moment to respond. ‘Really?” He wanted to say a lot more, but he didn’t trust himself not to get emotional. 

Mason stepped closer to rest his hands on Cade’s hips. “Yes. Really,” he replied. Mason bent his head to kiss Cade’s cheek. “You okay?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, sorry,” Cade said with a small shake of his head. “Didn’t mean to overreact. It’s just been a long day.” He tried to play things off, wondering when he became so sentimental. 

“I get it. You missed Daisy. And maybe you’ll miss me a little, too.” Mason slipped an arm around Cade and bumped his hip playfully as they began to walk again. 

“Just a little,” Cade said, nudging his head against Mason’s shoulder. “How long will you be gone?”

“I fly out next Wednesday afternoon and fly back Friday night so I’ll only be gone two nights,” Mason answered. “And I am sure that I am going to miss you and Daisy more than you will miss me,” he added to make Cade feel better.

“You’ll be so busy you won’t have time to miss us,” Cade laughed. “But we will be sure to send you updates on the beach conditions.” 

Mason knew that wasn’t true. Cade was the main inspiration for his next book and the entire two days would be filled with thoughts of him as he explained it all to his publisher. “Make me jealous,” Mason grumbled with a smile.

“Make sure you come back is more like it,” Cade said, slipping out of Mason’s arm long enough to clap his hands at Daisy to get her away from a ghost crab. She rewarded him by running over and doing a full body shake, splashing him with water from her coat. 

Mason laughed at Daisy’s reward for Cade. “Good dog,” he said playfully.

“Don’t you two gang up on me,” Cade laughed. “Or I’ll chase you both into the ocean.” 

“We’re on your side,” Mason grinned as he watched Daisy pounce ahead again. “She does love the beach.”

“She does. She must be part water dog.” He watched as Daisy chased a wave out into the knee deep surf. He didn’t want to think about what it would be like when they left in the fall. 

“I don’t think she enjoyed her morning constitutional as much with me though. I don’t run as fast as you,” Mason said. 

“Next time take the frisbee. She runs twice as far fetching it and bringing it back. It’s my secret weapon,” Cade laughed. 

“Now you tell me!” Mason laughed. “My arm felt like jelly after the tug fights we had with the rope toy.” 

“Next time take a video of that,” Cade teased. “Did she let you win?”

“No. She did not,” Mason said emphatically. “I was doing good to get the still pic I sent you. Like I said, she is strong.” 

“Maybe when we get home we can wrestle. I promise to let you win,” Cade said suggestively. 

“Promise?” Mason asked with a grin. 

“I’d never lie to you,” Cade said, sliding his arm around Mason’s waist. 

“Good,” Mason whispered in reply. “I know you missed Daisy today and I know Daisy missed you, but I missed you, too.”

Cade checked on Daisy and then turned his attention to Mason. “Let’s go get reacquainted,” he said as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Eagerly returning Cade’s kiss, Mason smiled against his lips. “That’s better,” he said when they parted. 

Whistling for Daisy to follow them, Cade turned back to start the walk back toward the house. “She should crash by the time we get home so we can have the bed to ourselves.” 

“Speaking of beds. I’m going to pick up a doggie bed for her at the store. She deserves a cushy place to crash.” Mason leaned down to try and touch Daisy as she zoomed by just out of reach. 

“Tired of her stealing your spot on the couch?” Cade said, watching Daisy zoom back and forth around them. 

“Nah, she can have my spot whenever she wants. She just seems to favor that one corner though and I thought she might enjoy something soft to lay on,” he explained.

“That’s very thoughtful. I think she’s done a number on you,” Cade said. “It’s the eyes, isn’t it.” 

“Yeah,” Mason admitted with a nod. “She definitely has the puppy dog eyes effect down pat.” 

‘“Where do you think I learned it?” Cade teased. 

“Oh no. Your eyes are different. Mischievous. You look like you are up to something,” Mason smiled.

“I usually am up to something,” Cade laughed, stopping for a moment to bend down and examine a particularly shiny shell. “Thought for a minute that was sea glass, but no luck. Someday I’ll find some.” 

“Just keep looking,” Mason advised as they resumed their stroll. “You’ll find some.” 

_I’ve already found my treasure this summer,_ he thought. “Maybe I can train Daisy to spot it,” Cade said. 

“Only if she’s not distracted by a ghost crab,” Mason pointed out.

Cade nodded. “Which is like…always. You’d think she would have learned by now that all they do is go back and forth between their holes. They aren’t that interesting.” 

“She’s an optimist. They might surprise her one day and do something different,” Mason said with a soft laugh. “I can appreciate that kind of positive outlook.”

“I suppose that’s a good way to look at it,” Cade said as he angled away from the water and up toward the dip in the dune that would take them back to the house. 

Mason was quiet for a moment as he followed Cade back over the dune. He was thinking about his book, an idea niggling at his mind. 

When Mason was silent longer than he expected, Cade looked over at him, but he could immediately see he was lost in thought. He didn’t interrupt, and they made their way back to the house in the peaceful quiet, the ocean waves against the shore the only sound in the air. 

They arrived at the house and Mason brought his focus back to Cade. “I bought the ingredients to make spaghetti for supper,” he said as they took off their sandy shoes. 

“What can I do to help?” Cade asked as he grabbed the hose and started to wash off his feet. 

“You can make the salad. I bought that, too,” Mason replied. “Are you hungry?”

Cade handed the hose over and tried to gauge the reason behind Mason’s question. “Yes...but I could wait with the proper motivation.” 

“Motivation?” Mason asked as he rinsed off his feet. He looked up at Cade as he turned the handle to cut off the water. 

“If you were wearing less clothes I promise I’d forget all about food,” he said, toweling off Daisy’s paws and then making sure she had water in her bowl.

“Oh... “ Mason smiled before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off over his head. “Like this, you mean?”

“It’s a definite start,” Cade said, reaching out and running his fingers down Mason’s torso. He tilted his head toward the outdoor shower. “I should really clean up before dinner. Work and the beach and all…” 

“Good idea. And I should join you. Water conservation,” Mason agreed as he unfastened his shorts. 

“Excellent idea.” Cade made a beeline for the shower, smiling when he felt Mason right behind him. 

When they were both in the shower and naked, Mason crowded closer to Cade, slipping his arm around his waist and pulling him in for a kiss. “I am beginning to understand your passion for this outdoor shower,” Mason whispered.

“Only eclipsed by my passion for you, in this outdoor shower,” Cade said softly, his arms wrapping around Mason’s neck. 

Mason kissed Cade as the water cascaded over them. He moved along Cade’s neck and shoulder, gently mouthing the smooth, tan skin. Mason slid his hand along Cade’s hip and inner thigh before cupping and squeezing his hardening cock. 

Cade moaned wantonly, not caring about how it might sound. He needed Mason so badly in that moment and he wanted his lover to know exactly how he felt. 

Slowly stroking Cade as he continued to kiss him, Mason pulled back enough to see his lover’s face. “You feel good,” he whispered as he worked Cade’s cock in his hand. 

Looking up at Mason’s face as the water rushed over them both, Cade pushed up on his toes and kissed him. It was hard and needy and he pumped his hips as Mason’s hand stroked his length. 

Mason would be lying if he said he didn’t like the way that Cade looked at him. He craved the moment when the look in his lover’s eyes turned from mischievous to lustful. Cade was sexy and passionate and the desire they shared was evident in their hungry kiss. 

Cade dragged his lips away from Mason’s long enough to ask an important question. “Are there condoms down here?” he murmured before pressing back into the kiss. 

“I left one on the shelf with the shampoo,” Mason answered as he stretched out an arm to get it and the bottle of lube. 

“Excellent planning,” Cade said. He turned in Mason’s arms and braced his hands against the wall of the shower. He looked back over his shoulder, watching as Mason kneeled behind him. 

“I try to think ahead,” Mason murmured as he laid the supplies aside. He used both hands to rub and squeeze Cade’s perfect ass, admiring his tan line once again and the way the water sluiced over his toned back. Mason kissed and nipped one butt cheek before spreading them to reveal Cade’s hole. He rubbed his fingers over Cade’s opening then leaned in to swipe his tongue where his fingers had been. 

Cade’s heart leapt into his throat, feeling like all the oxygen had suddenly been sucked out of the shower stall. Intellectually he knew what rimming was, but his body had no idea how to react to the new sensation. A full body shiver ran through him, rattling him right down to the core. 

Mason curled his tongue, pressing past the ring of muscle. His hand slid up between Cade’s legs to cup and massage his balls as he penetrated him with the tip of his tongue. 

Cade said Mason’s name, his voice shaky and pleading. He wanted to reach down and touch himself but he didn’t trust his legs to hold him up at the moment. 

Pulling back but keeping his hand busy with Cade’s cock, Mason murmured, “Everything okay?” before he dropped a kiss on Cade’s bottom again. 

Cade nodded but then realized that Mason probably couldn’t see that. “Just a little overwhelmed,” he admitted. “No one has ever done that to me before.” 

Mason couldn’t ignore the pleased and selfish emotions he felt knowing that he was the first to share this with Cade. “Want me stop?” he asked softly, rubbing Cade’s inner thigh. 

“Absolutely not,” Cade said immediately. “Just pick me up if I fall over, okay?” He smiled back over his shoulder at Mason and then shifted his feet just a little further apart. 

“I can do that,” Mason grinned before he returned to his previous task of driving Cade wild with the tip of his tongue. He coveted the sounds that Cade made in pleasure; it made Mason want to do what it took for him to hear more. 

Cade leaned forward and placed one forearm against the wall, giving him enough stability to free up one hand for his cock. This way Mason’s hands could stay firmly on his hips, holding him in place as he squirmed with pleasure. 

Mason took his time, wanting to make Cade’s first experience with rimming one that he would always remember fondly. Soon his own need was becoming too great and he had to stop to reach for the condom and lube again. Mason leaned against Cade’s back, pressing against him as he pushed inside him. 

After the prolonged teasing, the moment when Mason pushed inside was almost enough to push him over the edge. Cade bit his lip and used every ounce of control he had to hold out. 

Pressing his lips against the back of Cade’s neck, Mason moaned against his warm skin as he began to move inside him. He could never get enough of the tight heat of Cade’s body and the way they were when they were together like this. 

Cade moaned with pleasure, moving his free hand so that it laid over the top of Mason’s on his hip. “Don’t stop when I come,” he said, knowing he didn’t have the control to wait. 

Mason moaned again in response. Cade was young, but he was such a selfless lover, giving as much pleasure as he received. Mason buried his face against Cade’s neck as he thrust faster, deeper. 

Hearing Mason’s response, Cade felt comfortable letting go, his body shuddering with pleasure. He cried out Mason’s name as he rode the waves that rushed through him. 

Holding Cade tighter, Mason did not let up until he followed his lover. He groaned Cade’s name against his neck as he came, his body jerking and shuddering in its release. 

Cade stayed still as Mason held him tight. He turned his head and sought out a kiss as soon as they both regained their strength. 

Mason pressed his mouth to Cade’s, giving him a long, slow kiss. He wanted to stay like this, but the warm water was quickly cooling and the pads of their fingers were turning into prunes. “We should dry off,” Mason said reluctantly. 

“We should,” Cade agreed, but made no effort to move.

Mason chuckled before pulling away to turn off the water and to get a towel to wrap around Cade. He used the towel to pull Cade in for another kiss. 

“After all that work do you still have the energy to cook dinner?” Cade asked with a smile against Mason’s lips. 

“Luckily, my spaghetti is not very complicated. But I expect to be cuddled afterward,” Mason warned him with a smile. 

“I’ll take that deal.” Cade laughed. “Seems like an excellent night to stay in.” 

“You don’t mind another night on the couch with me and a bowl of pasta?” asked Mason.

“That sounds like a perfect night to me,” Cade said, finally taking ahold of the towel and drying off. 

Mason smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Me, too.” He helped Cade to dry his back and finished drying off himself. Mason wrapped the towel around Cade’s hips and kissed him again. “Let’s go, there’s a couch with our name on it.”

“And a hungry dog too, I’m sure,” Cade added. This might just turn out to be the most perfect day ever. 

~ o ~

Mason folded another shirt and placed it into the suitcase he was packing. “All these weeks in nothing but tee shirts and shorts. I’m not sure I know how to wear regular clothes any more,” he said as he smiled at Cade who was lying across the bed and watching him pack. 

“Do you have to dress up for your meetings or is it pretty casual?” Cade asked. He really had no idea what Mason’s work life was like, so he didn’t have a good mental picture. 

“They don’t really care what I wear, but I like to show up in something at least semi-professional. They work with a lot of artistic types that run the gamut when it comes to what they wear so there’s no pressure to dress a certain way or anything,” Mason explained as he walked over to the dresser to get some underwear to pack.

“So showing up in just your swim trunks and beach tan would be bad,” Cade teased. 

“It could be. I’d like them to take me seriously so I should look the part, don’t you think?” Mason smiled.

Cade smiled back. “Understandable. You want them to have confidence that the book is going well.” He eyed the suitcase and wondered if he could fit inside, ready to be shipped along with Mason’s things so he wouldn’t be left behind. 

“The book _is_ going well. I’m very excited about it. And they can either get on board with that or not, but it isn’t going to change how I feel about it,” Mason said as he tossed a couple pairs of socks into the suitcase. 

“Will you have a chance to write while you are there or do they keep you busy every minute of the day?” What he really wanted to ask was whether Mason would have time to check in with him, but he didn’t want to be pushy. 

“I’ll probably be able to write on the plane. They’re flying me first class so I should have some privacy. And maybe in the hotel room.” Mason looked at Cade. “I wish you were coming with me,” he said. 

Cade was pleased with the offer, even though he knew it wasn’t possible. “It’s a work thing. I’d be too distracting for you. Plus we need to get used to being separated right?” 

Mason made a face as if he totally disagreed yet muttered, “If you say so.” 

“September will be here before we know it,” Cade said softly, reaching out to run a finger along the edge of Mason’s suitcase. 

“Anxious to get back to school?” Mason asked before he turned to go back to the closet. 

“No,” Cade said immediately. “I kind of wish the fall would never come.” 

“That’s the problem with summers. They always end. But then there’s always another one to look forward to, right?” Mason picked out another shirt and laid it on the bed.

“Very profound Mr. Writer,” Cade said, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. “What time does your plane leave?”

“11:30,” Mason replied. “I get lunch on the plane,” he said with a grin. “First Class Lunch.”

“Fancy,” Cade smiled. “You’ll have to be up early like me to make it up to the airport in time. Good thing I’m used to being an early bird.” 

“You don’t have to get up to see me off. Just sleep until it’s time for work or whatever,” Mason told him. “I’ll be back kinda late on Friday.”

“We’ll see,” Cade demurred, knowing full well he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to kiss Mason goodbye. “You’ll text me and let me know you made it, right?”

“Sure. If you want me to,” Mason replied. “Can I call and let you know how the meeting went?” he added. 

“Of course,” Cade said, rolling to the side to look at Mason. “You can call me as often as you’d like.” 

“Good,” Mason smiled, happy to know that Cade didn’t mind hearing from him while he was away. 

“I know you’ll just be calling to check in on Daisy,” Cade teased. “You two have gotten quite close.” 

Mason looked at Daisy who was curled up on the floor near the door and smiled. “Think she’ll miss me?” he asked.

“I know she will,” Cade said, hoping Mason knew that they’d both miss him. Terribly. “After all, there won’t be anyone here to slip her treats when they think I’m not watching.” 

“Promise to give her a treat each day and tell her it’s from me,” Mason told him. “Seriously. I’m not above bribing her long distance.”

“Do you want me to hold up the phone so you can Face Time with her?” Cade laughed. “So you can tell her yourself?”

“Good idea!” Mason nodded, playing along with the joke. “She’s a smart dog, she’ll totally get it.” 

Cade shook his head. “Next thing I know you’ll have her on the plane with you as some sort of service animal.” Daisy lifted her head from where she’d been sleeping in the corner and thumped her tail like she knew they were talking about her. 

“That’s not a bad idea actually . . . “ Mason mused before finally laughing and shaking his head. “You know she would miss you too much. It’s bad enough that I’ll be missing you. You don’t want Daisy to suffer, too, do you?” 

“Daisy? What about me?” Cade protested. “I’d be the one left here by myself. Lonely. Alone. Wasting away.” 

“You won’t be alone. You will have Daisy,” Mason pointed out. “And there is plenty of food in the fridge if you feel yourself ‘wasting away’.” He leaned over to give Cade a kiss. “I’ll be back before you know it,” Mason whispered.

“You better be,” Cade said, reaching up to hold on to Mason and keep him from pulling away. “Or I’ll come hunt you down.” 

“I’ll be at the Hilton or maybe it’s a Hampton. I don’t know, I’ll have to check the email again,” Mason laughed.

“Something with an H. Got it,” Cade said, kissing Mason again. 

~ o ~

Cade checked the clock for what seemed like the millionth time. He hadn’t slept at all but he’d been careful to be still so he wouldn’t wake Mason. He’d been dreading the hour when Mason would finally need to leave, but it had almost arrived. The alarm was set to go off in half an hour, but there was something he wanted to do before they had to get up. Pulling the blanket up over his head, he slid down until he could kiss Mason’s stomach, his hand running up his inner thigh at the same time. 

Mason stirred, sighing softly from Cade’s touch. He rubbed his eyes and slowly emerged from his dreams. “Cade?” he murmured, his voice rough from sleep.

“We have to be up soon,” Cade said softly, his lips against Mason’s skin. “So just relax.” Cade gently took Mason’s cock in his hand and started to stroke, feeling it fatten up from his touch. 

“One part of me is up,” Mason said with a moan as he did what Cade asked and relaxed. 

“I want to be sure you’ll miss me while you are gone,” Cade said, dipping his head and licking the tip of Mason’s length. “That you’ll be thinking about how you can’t wait to get back here.” 

“I am going to miss you,” Mason said softly. “And I’ll be thinking about you constantly,” he added. Cade was the main inspiration for his new book. Mason wouldn’t be able to think about or talk about the book without thinking of Cade. 

Cade stopped talking at that point, focusing instead on getting his fill of Mason’s scent and taste. It had to last him the rest of the week, and he wanted his full attention on his lover. Keeping his hand moving at a slow but steady pace, he gently sucked on the head of Mason’s cock, smiling to himself when it elicited a groan of pleasure. 

“Cade,” Mason rasped as he reached for his lover, his hand settling on the back of Cade’s neck. He squeezed it gently as Cade took him deeper. 

Relaxing under Mason’s touch, Cade let him guide the pace and depth of his movements. His hand gradually moved down to cup Mason’s balls as he took more of Mason’s length in his mouth. 

Mason shifted, spreading his legs and moaning softly. The warm, wet friction of Cade’s mouth on him was perfect. 

Cade lifted up just long enough to take a deep breath and then swallowed Mason down, taking every inch of him into his mouth and throat, holding there as long as he could. 

A low, guttural moan spilled from Mason’s throat and his fingers tightened on the back of Cade’s neck as he deep-throated him. 

Finally moving when his body revolted in need of air, Cade pulled back and caught his breath. As soon as he was ready he dove back in with abandon, determined to bring Mason off. 

“Cade.” Mason moaned his name again, his hips jerking in response to Cade’s sensual assault. “Close,” he muttered when he felt the first flare of climax shoot up his spine.

Squeezing Mason’s hip to assure him he was ready, Cade hollowed his cheeks and flattened his tongue against Mason’s cock, giving him as much friction as he could as he bobbed his head up and down. 

Mason’s back arched against the bed and he came with a strangled groan, shooting his release down Cade’s throat. 

Cade struggled to take every drop, but he did it and he couldn’t help but smile as he felt Mason slowly go limp beneath him. He continued to gently mouth his lover’s length until he felt him start to shift away from the sensation. Collapsing at Mason’s side, Cade tugged at the blankets until his head was free and he could look up at him. “Good morning.” 

Smiling then laughing as he tried to breathe again, Mason replied, “Good morning to you.” 

“Sorry I robbed you of your last half hour of sleep,” Cade grinned, his fingers tracing soft circles across Mason’s belly. 

“Please don’t be. That was more than worth it,” Mason replied before he rolled over to give Cade a kiss. “Best way to wake up. Ever.”

“Then hurry back from your meeting so I can do it again,” Cade said softly when they parted. 

“I will. I promise,” Mason whispered. 

~ o ~

Mason tossed his key card onto the desk and dropped his suitcase near the closet. He pulled out his phone and pressed the number for Cade.

“Hey! I’m here. Just checked into my hotel,” Mason told him. 

“Hey,” Cade said, signaling to Brian over at the counter that he was going on his break. “How was your flight?” he asked as he stepped out on the back porch. 

“It was good. I got some writing done like I hoped. I’m going to call for some overpriced room service and work some more tonight,” Mason said as he noticed the time. “You at work? I hope I didn’t call you at a bad time?”

“I waited to take my break knowing you might call,” Cade said, sitting down on the steps. Daisy ambled over and laid down beside him. “How was First Class?”

“It’s really nice. Still not worth the price, but I’ll take it if my publisher wants to pay for it,” Mason chuckled. “Oh listen, are y’all getting any weather warnings down there? They were talking about a tropical storm out in the Atlantic on one of the weather reports I saw at the airport.”

“Really?” Cade craned his neck to look to the east. “It’s beautiful here right now. Really calm and pretty. I haven’t watched any television though so you might be right. He thought about the fact that he’d be on his own tonight, it had been so long that he’d taken staying at the beach house for granted.

“They weren’t talking hurricane or anything, but they did say there would be some storms in the area,” Mason explained. “I just want you and Daisy to be careful,” he added softly.

Cade reached over and scratched her ears. “We’ll watch out for each other,” he promised. “Most of the storms blow over here pretty quickly.” 

“If there are some good waves, it might bring you some sea glass on your morning run,” Mason said optimistically. 

“Excellent thinking,” Cade smiled, pleased that Mason remembered his quest. “Just think, you can sleep in tomorrow. No need to get up at dawn with the two of us.” 

“I’d rather be there with you,” Mason confessed. “Getting up with you is much better than sleeping late. Especially, this morning.” He smiled as he recalled the way that Cade had woken him up that morning. 

“This morning was a special treat,” Cade said softly, not wanting anyone to accidentally overhear. “You don’t get that just every day.” 

“It was special. Very special,” Mason agreed, the tone of his voice lowered to match Cade’s whisper even though he was completely alone in his hotel room. 

“And don’t go thinking you need to schedule more meetings just so you can get a goodbye present each time you go,” Cade laughed. 

Mason laughed, too. “I won’t. But you have to let me return the favor when I get back, okay? I need something to look forward to for the next two days.”

“Do you really have to ask that?” Cade said, tipping his head back and trying not to groan. “Of course you can.” 

“Good,” Mason replied. “Maybe you’ll have something to look forward to, too,” he teased.

“I’m counting the minutes already,” Cade said, his tone light even though he was deadly serious. 

“Can I call you tomorrow?” asked Mason. It was bad enough that he couldn’t be with Cade; he didn’t want to go without talking to him as well. 

“You can call me as often as you’d like,” Cade said, smiling at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Mason missed him just as much as he missed Mason. 

“Ditto. If I can’t answer because I’m in a meeting or something, I will call you back,” he said. “And give Daisy an extra treat tonight and tell her it’s from Mason.”

“Did you hear that?” Cade asked Daisy, tipping the phone towards her ear. “He’s trying to spoil you from afar.” Daisy lifted her head and woofed softly in response. 

Mason chuckled happily. “Good girl!” he said loudly, hoping that Daisy would hear him. 

Cade shook his head. “What am I going to do with you two?”

It was on the tip of Mason’s tongue to say “Love us”, but he caught himself in time. The urge to say it caught him off guard and he stuttered. “Uh . . . I should probably let you go. But I was serious, call me if you want.” 

Cade frowned, wondering what had just happened. Something, for sure, but what that something was he wasn’t sure. “Uh, yeah, of course,” he said, burying his fingers in Daisy’s fur. “And same to you. Anytime. Even if it’s the middle of the night.” 

“Bye, Cade,” Mason said reluctantly. He knew he would have to deal with those thoughts and feelings that he had for the younger man, but now was not that time.

“Goodbye,” Cade said, waiting until he was sure Mason had disconnected before ending the call on his end. He sighed and leaned down to kiss the top of Daisy’s head. “What are we gonna do without him?”

~ o ~

Cade pulled into the Frisco Campground just as the sun was starting to set. He’d avoided it as long as possible, but it was time to face the facts, he wouldn’t be staying at the beach house tonight. He went to check in at the office and was relieved to find the same woman he’d met earlier in the summer. She remembered him, and their deal - he didn’t need a full spot for a camper, so she let him park his truck in the lot for ten bucks a night. 

He was early enough to get the quiet spot on the far end and he backed in so the cab of the truck faced out toward the rest of the parking lot. He’d watched the news after what Mason said, but it looked like the storm had stalled somewhat and wouldn’t be there until late the next afternoon. That meant he could make up their bed of pillows and blankets in the bed of the truck rather than having to sleep in the backseat, an arrangement that meant he wouldn’t be stiff and sore when it came time to head to work in the morning. 

With his spot secure, he grabbed Daisy’s leash and headed down toward the beach for an evening walk. He would swear she looked at him curiously, wondering what they were doing going back to their old routine after all this time. “I know girl,” he said softly. “It’s just for a few days,” he promised. 

~ o ~

Cade stared at his phone, trying to decide what to do. He hadn’t heard from Mason for over 24 hours, but he had to assume that was because things were going well at his meetings. The storm had hit as promised, the booming thunder rattling the windows of the coffee shop every few minutes. There were wicked streaks of lightning outside, but luckily that meant he could hide Daisy inside the shop as no customers were venturing out. 

He’d been checking the radar religiously for the last two hours as the end of his shift neared, but the storm had stalled out right on top of them. It looked like it could be hours before it relented and Cade was already dreading a night spent with a scared dog crammed in the cab of the truck. 

He rolled his phone back and forth in his hands. An alternative was right there in front of him, but it required him to ask… and potentially open up to Mason about thing he hadn’t wanted to share. 

A violent crack that could only mean lightning striking somewhere very nearby caused Daisy to whimper and Cade to act. He texted Mason, hoping he wasn’t bothering him or interrupting something important. 

_Hey! Hope things are going well. I don’t suppose I could ask a favor?_

Mason was walking back to his hotel when he received the text from Cade. He had planned to call him when he got back to his room, but decided not to wait when he heard from him. Mason pressed the button to call Cade. 

“Hey. Just got your text. What’s up?” Mason asked, wondering what sort of favor he could provide when he was so many miles away. 

Cade felt bad about answering the phone at work, but there was not a soul there, and not likely to be anyone anytime soon. “Just had a question… I didn’t want to bother you. You aren’t in a meeting are you?”

“No, we just finished. I’m on my way back to the hotel,” Mason replied. He was instantly concerned because Cade didn’t sound like his usual self; he sounded worried. Mason stopped walking and moved out of the way of the other people on the sidewalk. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“No, no,” Cade said, shaking his head for emphasis even though Mason couldn’t see him. “Everything is fine,” he said right as a roll of thunder rumbled through for at least five seconds. 

“What was that?” Mason asked when he heard the loud noise through the phone.

“Remember that storm you were talking about?” Cade laughed ruefully. “You were just a little early in your prediction. It’s here now.” 

“Are you okay? Are you in danger?” Mason said quickly, his heart starting to pound in his chest. 

“I’m fine,” Cade said, trying to reassure him. “I’m at work, everything is fine, I promise.” 

Mason released a breath he was holding. “How bad is it? What are the weather reports saying?” He’d been in meetings all day and hadn’t had a chance to check on it. 

“It seems to have just camped out here right over us. Lots of thunder and lightning. So far no flooding but there’s quite a bit of rain. How are things there?” Cade tried to turn Mason’s thoughts to something else so he wouldn’t worry. 

“Fine. Things here are fine,” Mason replied. “I’m worried about you though. Anybody with you at the coffee shop?” 

“Just Daisy. No one else is venturing out. Made for a quiet day at work. How did your meeting go?”

Mason sighed; he knew that Cade was trying to change the subject. “The meetings went great. They love the direction for the next book. I am meeting with artists tomorrow for the cover. That’s why they scheduled me for two days. In case they liked it and they did. They’re happy so I’m happy.”

“Then I’m happy too,” Cade said, watching the rivers of rain flowing down the window pane. “I’m glad they liked it.” 

“You mentioned a favor in your text?” Mason said as he started to walk again. 

“I did,” Cade said, knowing he couldn’t keep Mason distracted forever. “I was wondering if there was any way I could stay at the beach house tonight.” 

“At the beach house?” Mason asked, initially confused by Cade’s question. “Well, yeah. I mean, of course you can stay there.” They had practically been living together in the past weeks and Mason wasn’t worried about Cade being there without him. 

Cade exhaled in relief. “I promise I’ll be super careful. I know your friend trusted you with it, and I don’t want him to regret loaning it to you.” 

“There’s a key under that seagull statue on the front porch,” Mason told him. He figured that maybe Cade felt safer there than where he’d been staying. “How about you call me when you get there? Let me know that you and Daisy are safe at home.” 

“I will. I get off at six tonight.” He already felt like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but that just meant that he now had time to realize how much he missed Mason. “Won’t be the same without you there though.” 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Mason assured him. He hoped that the storm wouldn’t cause any travel delays because he was anxious to get back to Cade. “Don’t forget to call me,” he reminded.

“I won’t,” Cade promised. “And I’ll be sure to sneak Daisy a treat.” 

Mason smiled, wishing more than ever that he was back in North Carolina with Cade and Daisy. “You do that,” he said softly. 

“She deserves it after being a champ through this storm,” Cade said, glancing over to see her laying by the door, her ears on high alert. 

“Does she get nervous in bad weather?” Mason asked as he turned a corner to the street where his hotel was located.

“Just edgy. It’s hard to ruffle her feathers too much.” Cade had a feeling that had they spent the rest of the evening and night in the truck he might just have seen more than that. 

“Well, you two take care of each other. And take the main roads back to the house. You mentioned flooding.”

“We’ll be fine, I promise. Go relax in your swanky hotel and charge some expensive room service to your editors. I’ll call you later.” Cade felt a lot better, he couldn’t even remember why he’d been so worried in the first place. 

“Talk to you later,” Mason said firmly. “And Cade, be careful,” he added softly.

“Always. You too, okay? We’ll be expecting you on Friday.” Cade smiled at the concern in Mason’s voice. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Mason told him. “Bye.” 

“Bye,” Cade said and then disconnected the call. “See?” he said, turning to Daisy. “That wasn’t so scary after all.”


	7. Chapter 7

Mason pulled up to the house and was glad to see Cade’s truck in the drive. It had been a long trip home filled with thoughts of Cade and more than a little concern about his safety. He saw some signs of the flooding and damage as he’d driven back to the house. The weather had cleared quickly just as Cade had predicted, so that hadn’t stopped Mason from bumping his flight up to an earlier one when his meetings were finished. 

He got out of the car, leaving his luggage for later and bounded up the steps to the house. Mason opened the door and called out when he didn’t see Cade in the living room. 

Cade was startled when he heard a voice, his first thought being that someone had broken in. But it quickly clicked that it was Mason and he ran out into the living room. “What are you doing here?” he asked, even as he threw himself into Mason’s arms for a hug. 

Mason’s arms tightened around Cade and he buried his face against Cade’s neck. “I got an earlier flight,” he mumbled as he held him tightly.

“Is everything okay? Did the meetings turn bad or something?” Cade was immediately worried. He loved that Mason was here before expected, but he’d hate if it was at the expense of something else. 

“No, no. Everything is fine,” Mason said as he pulled back to look at Cade’s face. “After our phone call I was worried about you. I wanted to get back to make sure you were okay.” 

“We did just fine,” Cade promised. “The power was out for awhile, but other than that no damage. I checked the house once it let up this morning to be sure everything was fine. No missing shingles or anything from the wind.” 

Mason lifted his hand to gently run it through Cade’s hair. “I don’t care about the house,” he smiled. “I was worried about you.” 

“I didn’t mean to make you worry,” Cade said, feeling guilty now for calling to ask about staying at the house. 

“I know that. I was worried because I care about you,” Mason said softly.

After all the emotional turmoil Cade had put himself through the past two days, those words were almost enough to break his resolve not to fall any deeper for Mason. “I care about you too,” he said softly, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Mason’s shoulder. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt that helpless before,” Mason admitted as he gently rubbed Cade’s back. “So far away and not able to do anything. I’m glad you came here though.”

“Thanks for that,” Cade said. “Daisy and I appreciated being on high ground. She is currently conked out in her dog bed, completely dead to the world. She was up with me all night so now she’s catching up on her sleep.” 

“How about you? Are you ready to conk out, too?” Mason asked with a smile.

“I had planned to get a nap in before you got home,” Cade smiled back. “But you surprised me.” 

“I know you must be tired.” Mason traced the shadow of a dark circle beneath Cade’s eye. “I knew you were worried. There was something in your voice. Was it bad at your place?”

“Yeah,” Cade said, hoping Mason wouldn’t push the issue. “But it was all good here.” He slid his hand around behind Mason’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

Mason pulled Cade closer and deepened the kiss, pouring his relief in finding Cade okay into it. 

“Ready for some ‘welcome home’ sex?” Cade murmured against Mason’s lips, slowly walking them toward the bedroom as they kissed. 

“You aren’t too tired?” Mason asked, even as he moved eagerly with Cade into the bedroom. 

“I can sleep later,” Cade said. “I sleep better with you here anyway,” he smiled as they tumbled into the bed. 

Mason pulled Cade into his arms as they kissed again. “I missed sleeping with you, too,” he admitted as he kicked off his shoes.

“Even in a big cushy hotel bed?” Cade asked as he wriggled out of his t-shirt. 

“Especially in a big cushy hotel bed. I kept wishing you were there with me,” Mason smiled as he ran his hand over Cade’s bare chest. 

“Next time you’ll have to tell your editor you need to bring your… personal assistant along,” Cade said, tugging at Mason’s shirt. 

“Damn. Why didn’t I think of that?” Mason grinned as he lifted up his arms so that Cade could pull his shirt off over his head. 

“I’ll forgive you this time,” Cade said, kissing his way up Mason’s chest as soon as it was revealed. “Besides, I don’t think it would look very professional if we were making out all the time.” 

“You’re probably right,” Mason murmured as he squeezed Cade’s cock through his shorts. “But I’m not really worried about that right now.” 

Cade groaned, his hips bucking up into Mason’s touch. “Of course, if you keep writing best sellers you can pretty much get away with whatever you want, right?”

“Good point,” Mason agreed, distracted by the way Cade was moving. “But right now the only thing I want is you,” he said as he unfastened Cade’s shorts.

Cade agreed wholeheartedly. “Two days is two days too long.” He lifted his hips, letting Mason strip his shorts off. 

Mason murmured his approval as he held Cade by the hips and left a trail of kisses across his belly before licking a stripe up the length of Cade’s erection. 

Trying to relax back against the bed, Cade focused on calming his breath and trying to slow his racing heart. He was so keyed up from the surprise of Mason coming home, but he didn’t want to rush through this. 

Immersed in the scent and taste of his lover, Mason began to suck Cade’s cock, swallowing him down then pulling back with the soft suction of his lips and tongue. 

Cade let his fingers rest lightly on Mason’s head. It seemed like ages ago that he’d done this same thing to Mason, in the darkness of the early morning before he left. 

Mason took his time pleasuring Cade until he felt him tensing beneath him. He pulled of Cade’s cock and looked up at him. “Do you want to come now or later? Or now _and_ later?”

“B..b...both,” Cade stammered out, his back arching as he chased the contact that had been cruelly withdrawn. 

Smiling at Cade’s response, Mason resumed his task of sucking his lover’s cock until he felt it pulse against his tongue.

Cade let everything go, the pent up tension he’d been holding ever since Mason left, and vocally let the other man know just how good he made him feel. 

Mason kissed Cade’s hip, rubbing his leg as he came down slowly. He smiled when he saw the relaxed expression on his lover’s face. Mason wanted to see Cade happy and relaxed, never worried. 

“Finally, got my payback,” Cade smiled, his speech slurred with pleasure. “Only had to wait a few days.” 

“I hope it was worth waiting for,” Mason grinned.

“Hmmm,” Cade pretended to think, pulling Mason up so they were face to face. “It was, but that doesn’t mean I want you to go away again, ok?”

“Okay,” Mason agreed softly. The end of summer was only weeks away, but Mason didn’t want to think about leaving again either. 

“Now what about you?” Cade asked, sliding his hand down to press against the front of Mason’s shorts. 

Mason smiled, pushing into Cade’s touch. “I need to get out of these,” he said before he rolled away to stand up next to the bed. “You know what I’d like?” Mason asked as he stepped out of his shorts and underwear.

“What?’” Cade asked, pushing up on his elbow so he could ogle Mason’s body as he undressed. 

“You on your hands and knees,” Mason replied with a smile as he opened the drawer on the nightstand to get the lube and a condom. 

Cade laughed. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but that wasn’t it. He gladly complied though, rolling onto his stomach and pushing up into position. 

“Now _that_ is what I call a lovely view,” Mason said as he crawled back onto the bed and dropped a kiss on Cade’s ass.

Cade blushed, but he inched his thighs just slightly wider apart, showing off for his lover. Not long ago he might have been embarrassed, but his time with Mason had shown him just how good uninhibited sex could be. 

Mason ran his hand over Cade’s bottom and rubbed the palm of his hand against the back of his balls. “You’re so sexy,” he said softly. 

Cade wiggled his hips. “Worth coming home for?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Mason. 

“Definitely,” Mason replied as he squeezed some lube on his fingers and rubbed them against Cade’s opening, gently pushing first one finger then two inside him. 

Cade dropped his head down between his arms, arching his back just enough to press back against Mason’s fingers. His body was relaxed and sated, opening right up as Mason worked his hole. 

Mason removed his fingers and kissed Cade’s back again before pressing his cock where his fingers had been then slowly pushing inside. He moaned softly as Cade’s tight heat surrounded him. 

Bending his elbows, Cade lowered himself down from his hand to his forearms, bracing against the bed. “Feels good,” he said as Mason’s started to move. 

“Yes, it does,” Mason agreed with a steady thrust of his hips. He ran his hand up Cade’s back then wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him up against him without breaking their connection. 

Cade sat back, letting Mason hold him upright as they moved. The angle was just enough different to make him moan as Mason’s cock dragged over his prostate. 

Mason buried his face in Cade’s neck and kissed him as he held him tight, moving together with a slow, sensual rhythm. 

Dropping his hand to his cock, Cade slowly took himself in hand as his arousal blossomed. He felt completely surrounded by his lover, held against him and filled all at the same time. 

Covering Cade’s hand with his, Mason whispered, “Let me.” He stroked Cade as he continued to move inside him. 

Cade made room for Mason, leaving his own there just long enough to stroke his fingers over the back of Mason’s hand. Now he had nothing left to do but feel… and enjoy being completely taken care of. 

Mason kissed Cade’s neck and murmured next to his ear. “It feels so good inside you.” 

Turning his head just slightly, Cade nuzzled against Mason’s head. “If I hadn’t missed you so much, I’d tell you to go away again so we can keep having more welcome home sex.”

Chuckling softly, Mason tilted his head to meet Cade’s lips. He held him tighter as they kissed, thrusting harder and stroking faster with his building need.

Cade wrapped his hands around Mason’s muscled forearm where it banded around his waist. He tipped his head back, letting it rest on Mason’s shoulder as he rode the other man’s movements. 

Mason wanted to stay connected that way with Cade all night, but he was already at the edge. “So close,” he mumbled, his hips jerking with the first wave of climax.

There was nothing better, as far as Cade was concerned, than feeling Mason absolutely fall apart. And this time he was all around him, the sound of his moans in his ear, the tremble in the arms that held him, and the pulse of the cock deep inside him. 

As his movements slowed, Mason kissed Cade again before lowering him to the bed. He laid on his side, spooning Cade from behind. Mason’s hand kept a steady rhythm as he stroked Cade’s cock.

“Close,” Cade whispered, his hips twisting as he thrust into Mason’s hand. 

Mason kissed Cade’s shoulder, his hand steady on his lover’s cock. 

With a soft cry, Cade came for the second time that evening, this time his climax softer and longer. 

They laid there in silence, Mason rubbing lazy circles on Cade’s soft skin. He kissed his shoulder again and whispered, “I like coming home to you.” 

“I like welcoming you home,” Cade said. He tried not to let his thoughts drift to what would happen in a few weeks, but it was hard for it not to push its way to the front. 

“Will you sleep better tonight?” Mason asked, knowing that he definitely would with Cade safe in his bed with him. 

“If we don’t get up and have dinner here soon I’ll be right in this spot until morning,” Cade smiled. “Daisy will just have to deal with not going out.” 

“There’s no rush,” Mason said, his arms tightening around Cade. “We can order a pizza.”

“That sounds like a deal to me,” Cade said, relaxing back into Mason’s arms. “I’m glad you’re home.” 

“Me, too,” Mason replied. He was glad to be back home with Cade. 

~ O ~

The next morning, Cade found himself _really _not wanting to get out of bed. With Mason back, he’d really like to just stay there all day. He laid there and stared at the ceiling, contemplating calling in to work.__

__Mason walked into the bedroom, a cup of coffee in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. “You are awake. I was beginning to get worried,” he teased as he sat on the side of the bed._ _

__“I was laying here trying to decide whether I could call in sick to work on account of being oversexed,” Cade said, pulling the covers up over his head._ _

__Mason laughed. “But if you stay here in bed, you might have more sex,” he pointed out before continuing. “Want a bite of toast?”_ _

__“That was the plan. If I called out, I’d be oversexed by the end of the day.” He stretched out hand out from under the covers and reached for the toast._ _

__“What time are you supposed to go in?” Mason asked before taking a sip of coffee._ _

__“Ten,” Cade mumbled, munching on the toast. “Ten to close today.”_ _

__“Well, you have an hour or so to decide,” Mason said with a smile. “And I hate to break it to you, but it’s raining again. So no run with Daisy.”_ _

__Cade groaned. “More rain? I was hoping the storm had taken all that with it.” He tugged the blanket down and squinted at Mason. “How are you so chipper this morning? All that travel yesterday, and you are up and going already.”_ _

__“I feel good. Guess I didn’t get too much sex last night,” he grinned, leaning over to give Cade a kiss on his cheek. “You’re cute when you’re grumpy.”_ _

__“I can fix that sex thing,” Cade promised with a grin. “Especially if you are willing to take Daisy today since it’s raining. Or if you are willing to encourage me to stay home today.”_ _

__“I’ll be glad to take Daisy. Or I can encourage,” Mason replied. “Is there someone who can cover your shift today?”_ _

__“I could call Brian. He’s usually up for more hours when ever he can get them. I just hate to miss the paycheck.” Cade sighed. “This is what being a grown-up is like, isn’t it.”_ _

__“Yeah. But even grown-ups take a day now and then,” Mason replied. “My mom calls them mental health days.”_ _

__“Mental health days. I like the sound of that. I need a mental health day to recover from you being gone,” Cade said. “Have you seen my phone?”_ _

__“I think it’s in the living room. Want me to get it for you?” Mason smiled._ _

__“Yes please.” Cade snuggled deeper into the bed, content to stay there now that Mason had given him the excuse he needed._ _

__Mason retrieved Cade’s phone and handed it over to him as he crawled onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around the lump under the covers. “I’m glad you’re staying in today,” he confessed._ _

__“Good,” Cade said as he texted Brian. “Because you are gonna be stuck with me.”_ _

__“Maybe the sun will be out later and we can both take Daisy for her run,” Mason suggested._ _

__“She’d like that.” Cade stared at his phone, his fingers crossed as he waited for the text. “I’d like that,” he added softly. “She’s been a little jumpy since the storm, it will be good for her to run.”_ _

__“You should probably go over to your place. I could go with you. Check it out and make sure there’s no damage or anything. You can get some more clothes or whatever while we’re there, too.” Mason squeezed Cade tight through the covers, resting his chin against his shoulder._ _

__Cade bit his lip. He fiddled with his phone to cover the silence, sighing in relief when a text pinged. “Brian can cover,” he said, holding up the text for Mason to see._ _

__“Great. So now the only thing you have to do is decide if we have sex before or after I take you out to breakfast and drop by your place,” Mason grinned._ _

__Mason wasn’t going to drop it, Cade could just tell. “We don’t need to go anywhere,” he said. “So we can have sex before and after if you want.”_ _

__“Oh, I want!” Mason said as he hugged Cade and shook him playfully. “But are you sure about not going? You’re not worried about what the storm might have done?”_ _

__“I’m not,” Cade said, catching Mason’s arms and pulling them tighter around his waist like a shield. “My “place” is parked downstairs.”_ _

__“Huh?” Mason murmured against Cade’s neck. “What do you mean?”_ _

__“I don’t have a place,” Cade said, feeling sick to his stomach. “I have a truck.”_ _

__Mason was confused. He rolled Cade onto his back so he could see his face. The miserable expression on his lover’s face was enough to let him know that something was wrong. “Cade? What are you talking about?” he asked quietly._ _

__Thinking he probably should have just gone to work today, Cade knew he just had to get it over with. “Before I met you I was just living out of my truck. The lady at the campground liked me and let me park there for cheap. They had showers I could pay to use, and it was relatively safe.”_ _

__Mason stared at Cade, his eyes widening. “You were living in your truck,” he said flatly. “Wha . . . why . . . why didn’t you tell me?”_ _

__“Because it wasn’t a big deal. I wanted to save as much as I could for school, so it didn’t make sense to pay the crazy rental rates around here. This was very much a spur of the moment decision to come here this summer so I didn’t have a lot of time to plan.”_ _

__“But it is a big deal,” Mason replied. He pulled away, sitting up in the bed. “That’s why you wanted to stay here during the storm,” he said softly when he realized the truth._ _

__Cade nodded. “When it rained we’d just sleep in the cab rather than the back, but the lightning was just so intense.”_ _

__“Oh god,” Mason exhaled, his stomach dropping when he thought about Cade and Daisy in the storm. He had been concerned for their safety when he hadn’t known about Cade’s living situation; he couldn’t imagine how panicked he would have been if he had known. Mason shook his head as if he couldn’t believe what was being said or he just didn’t want to think about it._ _

__“It wasn’t bad,” Cade promised, thinking back to the beginning of the summer. “I filled the bed with pillow and blankets and it was just like camping.”_ _

__“Yeah maybe, but it could have been,” Mason replied. “And you didn’t tell me. Why didn’t you tell me?”_ _

__“It never really came up. I just kinda fell into staying here all the time so it didn’t seem to matter.” Cade felt tense and he tried to roll his shoulders to relax._ _

__Mason was struck with another sickening thought. “You didn’t . . . “ He stopped, shaking his head harder and unable to put it to words._ _

__Cade lifted his head. “What?”_ _

__“Nothing. It doesn’t matter,” Mason said sharply as he stood up._ _

__Cade watched him get up, feeling very alone all of the sudden. “Mason?” he said softly, sitting up in the bed._ _

__Mason stopped, but he couldn’t look at Cade. “What?” he replied._ _

__Cade’s heart was racing. He wished he could back-track and erase the last few minutes. “What’s wrong?”_ _

__Mason sighed again as he turned to look at Cade. “What’s wrong is you let me believe something that wasn’t true.” He frowned. “I care about you. I thought you cared about me, too.”_ _

__“I do care about you,” Cade said emphatically. He tugged the sheet around his waist and stood up to face Mason. “I didn’t lie to you. I just didn’t want you to feel bad for me, or to feel sorry for me. When you invited me into your bed I wanted it to be because you wanted me, not because you thought I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”_ _

__“I’m not in the habit of providing shelter for homeless boys,” Mason replied. “You could have confided in me. If not at first, then later. Don’t you know I wouldn’t have judged you like that? Don’t you know how much I . . .” He stopped, the air catching in his throat._ _

__“You what?” Cade pressed after a long moment of silence._ _

__“I just wish you would have told me. Trusted me,” Mason replied quietly._ _

__“I didn’t want it to be a big deal between us. And unfortunately now it is.” Cade reached out and touched Mason’s arm, hoping he wouldn’t be rebuffed._ _

__Mason pulled Cade into a rough embrace, hiding his face against his neck. He had such strong feelings for Cade who had no idea just how much he had meant to Mason this summer. He wanted to hold Cade tightly and never let him go even when he knew that wasn’t the best thing for Cade._ _

__Cade tensed at first when Mason grabbed him, but that tension all drained away when he was swept into the embrace. He wasn’t sure what had turned the tide, but he knew he didn’t want Mason to let him go._ _

__Turning his head, Mason pressed his lips against Cade’s, pouring all his emotion into the kiss._ _

__Cade wound his arms around Mason’s neck, holding on tightly. “I didn’t mean to mislead you,” he murmured when they finally gasped for air._ _

__“Please. Promise me you won’t do that again,” Mason whispered. “Please.”_ _

__“I promise,” Cade said, pressing his forehead against Mason’s. “But you have to promise something too.”_ _

__“What?” Mason asked._ _

__“Please don’t feel sorry for me. I promise that I chose that for myself as the better option than the alternatives. I wasn’t looking for a way out when I found you. It just happened that way.”_ _

__“It’s not because I feel sorry for you,” Mason told him. “It’s because I care about you and I don’t want anything to happen to you. Even if you didn’t want to stay here with me, I still want to help you.”_ _

__“You’ve already given me so much….too much really. This was supposed to be a casual summer fling. But I think neither one of us managed to hold to that,” Cade said, tipping his face up for another kiss._ _

__Mason kissed him again. Framing Cade’s face with his hands, he was tender with this kiss. He wasn’t taking, he was giving. Mason needed Cade to know how he felt._ _

__With the sheet now pooled at his ankles, Cade carefully stepped backwards and pulled Mason back into the bed. “Come back to bed with me,” he laughed against Mason’s lips once they were settled._ _

__Mason wound his arms around Cade again, holding him close as they kissed. “You are fearless,” he whispered._ _

__Cade pulled back just enough to see Mason’s face. “Why do you say that?”_ _

__“Because you are. Too independent, in my opinion,” Mason smiled. “But brave. What you’ve done in spite of your parents.”_ _

__“I think what you call fearless is probably more like reckless stupidity,” Cade smiled. “But I’m learning. That’s what life is about, right?”_ _

__“It’s one of the things,” Mason replied, kissing Cade’s smile. “There are others. Sharing. Caring. Loving.”_ _

__“Living,” Cade said, encompassing all of it. “Enjoying every day.”_ _

__~ O ~_ _

__Mason nudged the sliding glass door open with his foot and squeezed through it, taking care not to spill the drinks in his hand. He handed one icy glass to Cade._ _

__“Your virgin lime daiquiri,” he announced._ _

__“Yum. Thank you.” Cade took the glass and tugged one of the small side tables closer to his chair. “What did you make yourself?”_ _

__“Same thing,” Mason held up his glass to show Cade. “Is lime okay? The only other flavor in the freezer was peach.”_ _

__“It’s perfect,” Cade said, taking a sip. “I hope you put booze in yours though,” he laughed. “Don’t suffer on my account.”_ _

__“No, it’s good without it.” Mason smiled as he took a sip of his drink._ _

__Cade shook his head. “If you say so.” He stretched his legs out and checked out the top of his feet. “Remind me in a little bit to go put on sunscreen. My feet look a little pink.”_ _

__“Want me to get it for you?” Mason offered._ _

__“No, I’m good for the moment.” Cade relaxed back into his chair. “Is taking a day off to play hooky going to screw up your writing mojo?”_ _

__Mason thought of their conversation earlier and Cade’s revelation that he was essentially homeless. “No. Not at all. I’m still very inspired,” he answered._ _

__“Good. I don’t want to screw that up.” Cade sipped his drink, his face turned up to the sun. “But I have to admit I kind of like skipping out today.”_ _

__“I’m glad you took the day, too. I think it’s been good for both of us,” Mason said before he took another sip of his daiquiri._ _

__Cade thought Mason had a funny definition of “good” considering the emotional wringer they’d been through, but he understood the sentiment. “I could get used to this.”_ _

__“Living at the beach?” asked Mason._ _

__“Well that too,” Cade said, rolling his head to the side to smile at Mason. “But I meant sitting in the sun all day, sipping drinks, and just relaxing._ _

__“Yeah, it’s pretty nice,” Mason nodded. “I guess that’s why so many people do it on their vacation.  
“I know you came here for a change of pace,” Cade said, closing his eyes against the sun. “But what is a normal day of writing for you like back home? Do you write at your house or go out somewhere?”_ _

__“I do most of my writing at my house. I travel occasionally and always take my laptop with me, but the majority of my work is done at home,” Mason replied._ _

__Cade wanted to be able to picture it in his mind. “Do you have an office in your house?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Mason nodded. “It’s an old house from the ‘30s. It’s right off the square in Oxford. I live in Oxford,” he smiled. “Have I told you that?”_ _

__“Yes,” Cade smiled. “But that doesn’t mean a whole lot to me, I know it’s Mississippi but that’s about it.”_ _

__“Oxford is a great town. Ole Miss is there but it’s still has a small town feel. Charming and quaint.”_ _

__Cade set his glass aside, letting the frozen drink melt a bit. “Have you ever thought about living somewhere else or do you see yourself staying there permanently?_ _

__“I don’t know what the future holds, but if found somewhere I liked better, I’d move,” Mason said casually._ _

__“I don’t feel like I’ve seen enough to know where I’d want to be permanently. I’d love to travel more someday.” Cade lifted his head as a car rumbled by, but it went on past their house._ _

__“Me, too. I like to travel. Most of the traveling I’ve done has been for work though. Promoting my book,” Mason explained._ _

__“That sounds like fun,” Cade said, thinking about getting to see all kinds of different cities. “I know it’s work, but do you have a chance to sightsee while you are there?”_ _

__“Not a lot. The way they plan it, you don’t have much time for anything except work then you’re traveling to the next city.” Mason stretched out in his seat, tilting his face toward the sun._ _

__“Can’t the big fancy author put his foot down and say he needs a more relaxed schedule?” Cade teased._ _

__Mason smiled without opening his eyes or looking at Cade. “I’m not that important.”_ _

__Cade smiled, even though he knew Mason couldn’t see him. “You’re important to me.”_ _

__Mason’s grin widened. “And you’re important to me,” he said softly. “Now go get some sunscreen before your feet burn.”_ _

__“Down the rest of your drink and I’ll get us some refills,” Cade said, pushing up out of the chair._ _

__He did as instructed, frowning as he handed his empty glass to Cade. “Brain freeze,” he explained._ _

__“Press your tongue against the roof of your mouth,” Cade said as he headed inside. “Works every time.”_ _

__Mason followed Cade’s advice and the pain passed quickly. “Good tip. Thanks,” he told him when he returned with another drink._ _

__“My mom always told me that when I’d eat my ice cream too fast.” Cade settled back into his chair, the scent of his newly applied sunscreen mingling with the lime drinks._ _

__“Is Daisy still sleeping in her bed?” asked Mason, purposely avoiding the topic of Cade’s mom. He was wary about bringing up the subject of his parents._ _

__“Out cold,” Cade said. “Which is surprising since we didn’t go out this morning.”_ _

__“She might still be wiped from the night of the storm,” Mason said._ _

__“Could be. I think she likes it here.” Cade wanted to add that he did too, but he assumed that went without saying._ _

__“I’m glad she likes it here. I like having her here.” Mason looked at Cade and smiled. “I hope she stays here,” he added softly. They hadn’t talked about it, but Mason wanted Cade and Daisy to be safe. With him._ _

__Cade knew he might be opening up a can of worms, but they had to address it. “I hope you aren’t saying that just because now you know what our alternative is.”_ _

__“I’m saying it because I want to know you are welcome here. We’ve practically been living together anyway, but I still wanted to tell you that I love having you with me. And Daisy, too.”_ _

__“We love being here,” Cade said softly. “I feel like I should write your friend a thank you note.”_ _

__“I told him he gets the first copy of the new book,” Mason smiled. “So no more worries about that, okay? You and Daisy are here with me until you head back to school.”_ _

__“I meant more for loaning you the house which brought you down here and into my life,” Cade smiled._ _

__“Oh,” Mason said. “Well, I think I have his address somewhere . . .” He smiled then took another sip of his drink._ _

__“Thank you for loaning your house to Mason. My sex life was vastly improved thanks to your generosity,” Cade laughed, imagining the note._ _

__Mason sputtered, daiquiri sliding down his chin. “On second thought,” he murmured as he laughed and wiped at his chin._ _

__Cade’s laugh deepened when Mason spit out his drink. “I take it he’s not “that kind” of friend.”_ _

__“What do you mean?” Mason asked as he brushed a bit of ice off his shirt._ _

__“Not a lover. Or former lover,” Cade said. “Or just a friend who appreciates your ability to get laid.”_ _

__“Just a friend. He’s married and has twin girls. I doubt he cares if I get laid or not, but I better get the book written,” Mason chuckled. “He has that kind of drive. Focused. Successful.”_ _

__“Yeah don’t want to let him down then,” Cade smiled. “Maybe he’ll let you come back if this ends up being an inspiring place.”_ _

__“Maybe he will,” Mason agreed. It wasn’t the place that had inspired him though; it was the person he met while he was here._ _

__“You’ll have to call me and I’ll come for a visit,” Cade said, although he didn’t want to think about what would happen when they were apart._ _

__“I’d like that,” Mason said softly. He wondered if Cade would forget about him and their summer. He wanted Cade to go back to school and move on from what his parents did. Mason wanted Cade to have a great college experience; his young lover deserved that._ _

__“Of course there’s a chance I’ll be right back here slinging coffee next summer,” Cade said. “Then it would be a quick trip.”_ _

__“You keep my number in your cell. Call me whenever you want.” Mason wanted Cade to promise, but he had no idea what their future held. He never wanted Cade to feel obligated to him._ _

__“Oh you aren’t getting deleted,” Cade promised. “I’d never do that to you.”  
“Good,” Mason smiled. “Now what should I make for dinner. Or would you rather go out since we didn’t make it out for breakfast?” _ _

__“Let’s go out,” Cade said after a moment’s thought. “Try something new.”_ _

__“Yeah. I like trying new places. Do you have somewhere in mind?” asked Mason._ _

__“Do you want fancy or low key?” Cade asked, pondering the options._ _

__“I’m good with either,” Mason replied with a shrug._ _

__Cade looked them both up and down, they were hanging out in their swim trunks, barefoot and bare chested. “Let go low key. We can run up to the Sandbar and Grill. Great view of the sunset from there and it should be cool enough to eat out on the deck.”_ _

__“Sounds good,” Mason smiled, leaning over in his chair to give Cade a kiss._ _

__Mason’s lips tasted like lime and sunshine, possibly the best taste ever. “I better go wake Daisy up,” Cade said when they’d had their fill. “Or she’ll keep us both up all night.”_ _

__“I don’t mind being up all night.” Mason gave Cade a sly grin._ _

__“I don’t mind _you_ keeping me up all night,” Cade clarified. “But I’m not taking her for a walk at two in the morning.” _ _

__Mason laughed and nodded in agreement. “True. That would not be the ideal time for a run on the beach.”_ _

__Cade sat up on the edge of his chair and finished off the last of his drink. “Do you want to stay here and get some work done while I take her so today won’t be a total loss on the work front?”_ _

__“Would you mind?” Mason asked. “I have an idea that I’m anxious to get down.”_ _

__“I don’t mind at all.” Cade never wanted Mason to feel like he had to pay attention to him rather than his writing, so he was glad that Mason was going to take some time for himself. “Done with your glass?” he asked as he stood to head inside._ _

__“Yes,” Mason told him as he took hold of Cade’s hand. “Thanks for understanding,” he said with a smile._ _

__“Any time,” Cade said, squeezing Mason’s hand._ _

__~ O ~_ _

__Cade finished up in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. His skin was a little red from the sun, but if you were going to play hooky from work you better have at least a little bit of sun to show for it, right? It had been a great day, even though it had gotten off to a rocky start. He felt like a weight was off his shoulders, one he hadn’t even really known was there. Everything was out in the open now, and Mason seemed to have taken it well after the initial shock._ _

__Killing the light, he made his way into the bedroom where Mason was already stretched out, checking his emails on his laptop. “Thanks for encouraging me to stay home today,” he said when Mason looked up._ _

__“It was selfish on my part. If you stayed home with me today then I didn’t have to be alone and working all day. Completely a mutually beneficial day,” Mason grinned. He closed his laptop and set it aside._ _

__“Back to the grind for both of us tomorrow,” Cade smiled as he slipped under the sheets. “Did you get some good writing done before dinner though?”_ _

__“I did,” Mason replied. “Are you sure you don’t know my editor?” he teased._ _

__“I’m sure,” Cade said, sliding his arms around Mason and snuggling in close. “I just don’t want to be responsible for the failure of your new book.”_ _

__“Oh no. Far from it,” Mason said, kissing Cade’s temple. “I wouldn’t be writing at all if it wasn’t for you.”_ _

__“Don’t you mean you’d be writing a lot more?” Cade smiled. “You’d have a lot more time on your hands if I wasn’t always around.”_ _

__“No. I meant what I said,” Mason squeezed Cade and gave him a playful shake. “I can only write when I’m happy and I’m inspired. You gave me both of those things.”_ _

__Cade blushed. “You make me happy too,” he said, pressing in for a kiss._ _

__Mason slid his hand into Cade’s hair, holding him close as they kissed. “You should be happy. Always,” he murmured._ _

__“I mostly am,” Cade murmured back. “There’s no sense in dwelling on the bad.”_ _

__“So true,” Mason agreed as he rolled onto his back, taking Cade with him._ _

__Cade let his legs fall open so he was straddling Mason’s hips. “I’d much rather dwell on this,” he grinned, staring down at Mason’s face._ _

__Mason smiled up at him, his hands moving to Cade’s hips. “This is good,” he said, leaning up for another kiss._ _

__“That’s good to know. I’d hate for it to be bad,” Cade teased, running his hands up and down Mason’s chest._ _

__“I like you like this. Over me,” Mason whispered before kissing Cade again._ _

__“You never told me that before,” Cade said, breathless from their kisses. “I’d do it more often if I’d known.”_ _

__“But I like you the other ways, too,” Mason smiled. “I wouldn’t have wanted to miss out on those.”_ _

__“Variety is the spice of life?” Cade reached for the condom and lube, wanting to have them at the ready._ _

__“That’s what I hear.” Mason slid his hands up Cade’s back then down again to squeeze his ass._ _

__Cade arched his back, pressing his butt up into Mason’s hands. “We can test the theory.”_ _

__“Absolutely. What did you have in mind?” Mason looked up at Cade, his pale blue eyes gone dark with widened pupils._ _

__“See how many days we can go in a row having different kinds of sex?” Cade offered, slipping his hand between their bodies to seek out Mason’s cock._ _

__“Different from what we’ve already done? That field has been narrowed significantly, you realize?” Mason grinned then bit his lip as Cade’s hand worked him._ _

__“I know you have a creative mind,” Cade smiled, his fingers sliding lower to cup Mason’s balls. “I think we could at least make it a week.”_ _

__“Oh more than that . . .” Mason groaned, pushing his hips into Cade’s touch._ _

__“Two weeks?” Cade asked, ripping the condom packet open._ _

__“At least,” Mason replied as he watched Cade roll the condom onto his erection._ _

__“I think that’s a good goal,” Cade said, slicking his fingers with lube. “How will we keep track? Do we need a chart?”_ _

__“I’m not sure a chart is big enough,” Mason mused as he continued to watch Cade’s every move. “Maybe a spreadsheet?”_ _

__“Harder to put pictures in a spreadsheet,” Cade pointed out, leaning forward and using his slick fingers to stretch his hole. “Do you have enough descriptive terms in your writer brain to be sure we remember what it was?”_ _

__“Who is going to take the picture?” Mason asked while his hands slid up Cade’s thighs._ _

__“Not actual pictures. Just stick figure drawings,” Cade said, moaning softly as he worked his fingers. “No blackmail material.”_ _

__Mason echoed Cade’s moan. “You are so sexy when you do that,” he said as he cupped Cade’s ass and spread his cheeks as he fingered himself._ _

__Mason’s hands on him made the moment that much hotter and his cheeks flushed as he bit his lip to hold on to his control._ _

__“I want to touch you, but not until I’m inside you,” Mason told him as he ran his knuckles along Cade’s cock._ _

__Cade stared down at Mason and nodded, taking a deep breath to pull himself together before he moved. Shifting his weight, he lifted up to align their bodies, and then reached back to guide Mason’s cock as he slowly sank down on his length._ _

__Mason exhaled a low moan as Cade slid down his cock, enveloping him in the tight heat. When Cade bottomed out, he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke him._ _

__Leaning back, Cade braced his hands on Mason’s thighs so he could lift and drop at a steady pace. Mason’s hand took care of the rest, giving him the pleasure he craved._ _

__Cade looked so beautiful, his skin flushed and lips parted as he fucked himself on Mason’s cock._ _

__Driving hard until his felt his pleasure starting to boil over, Cade backed off and shifted to a slower slide. He cranked his weight forward and laid his hands on Mason’s chest, bending in for a kiss._ _

__Tilting his head up, Mason shared a slow, wet kiss with Cade as he worked his cock and bucked his hips.  
Cade moaned into Mason’s mouth. “Close?” he asked, wanting Mason to be right there with him when he was ready. _ _

__“Yeah,” Mason rasped. He held Cade tighter with one hand as he began to fuck him, his other hand still working his cock._ _

__Reaching up above their heads, Cade braced one hand on the headboard and pushed back into each of Mason’s thrusts._ _

__Mason worked Cade faster and they moved together. The sounds that Cade made were enough to push Mason over the edge and he came with a muffled cry._ _

__Cade felt Mason surge inside him and it pushed him over the top. He groaned with pleasure as he spilled out over Mason’s hand, the rest of his body trembling from the intensity._ _

__Wrapping his arms around Cade, Mason pulled him down to lay on top of him. He kissed him and smiled. “Yeah, I like that position. We might have to try that one again.”_ _

__“We can use our chart to rank our favorites,” Cade said, his words slurred with pleasure._ _

__“That’s not going to be easy. Ranking them. This was an eleven on a scale from one to ten,” Mason laughed._ _

__“We need to recalibrate the scale,” Cade laughed, kissing Mason’s shoulder._ _

__“It’s your fault. You shouldn’t have set the bar so high. Maybe start off with a seven, seven and a half,” Mason chuckled._ _

__“Have we _ever_ had a seven?” Cade asked. “I think even our first time was a solid eight, minimum.” _ _

__“Good point,” Mason replied before he kissed Cade again._ _

__“We might have to start scoring out of twenty, not ten,” Cade murmured into the kiss._ _

__“Whatever you think is best, professor,” Mason smile, holding Cade tight._ _


	8. Chapter 8

Cade poked at his phone, frustrated as he tried to navigate the form that was not designed to be viewed on a mobile device. “Damn it,” it muttered as he clicked on the wrong box for the third time. He sighed and tried to start over, only to find himself locked out for using up too many attempts. “Seriously?” he groaned. “I’m trying to give you my money. Let me in!”

“I hope that’s not a porn site you are trying to pay,” Mason said as he looked up from his laptop with a wide smile on his face. “Or I need to step it up a notch.”

As usual, Mason made him smile when he felt like there was nothing to smile about. “Nothing nearly that exciting. I’m trying to pay my tuition bill.” 

“Well that is unusual. They usually grab the money and run,” Mason said. 

“Right?” Cade laughed. “I don’t think they built the site to be used on a phone though. Can I borrow your laptop later to see if that works any better?”

“Sure thing. Here . . .” Mason paused to save his document before closing it. “Use it now. I wanted to get a drink anyway,” he said as he stood up.

“Don’t stop just on account of me,” Cade said, even as he slid over into Mason’s chair. “Emptying my bank account isn’t something I’m looking forward to anyway.” 

Mason paused in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the door jamb as he looked at Cade. “Do you have enough?” he asked softly. 

Cade looked up from typing in the address. “I do,” he said, after a moment of indecision. It wasn’t really any of Mason’s business, but he also understood that Mason was worried about him. “Thanks to you really. You’ve been so generous to me this summer that I’ve been able to save all my paychecks.” 

“Good,” Mason nodded slightly. He turned to go into the kitchen but then turned back around. “You know I want to help you if you’ll let me, right?” 

“And you know I’m stubborn and won’t let you, right?” Cade smiled. 

“Right,” Mason sighed before disappearing into the kitchen.

 _I still love you though,_ almost slipped from Cade’s lips and he slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he’d been about to say. After taking a moment to compose himself he went back to work on the website, finding it much easier to navigate on a laptop.

Mason returned, a can of soda in one hand and a bag of pretzels in the other. He plopped down in the chair next to Cade. “Any luck?”

“Much better, thanks.” Cade said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He entered his debit card numbers and double checked them twice before hitting submit. He sighed once the confirmation screen came up. “See that time they had no trouble taking my money.” 

“So you’re all set?” asked Mason.

“For now.” He logged out and pushed the chair back from the table. “All yours again.” 

“Hey,” Mason took hold of Cade’s hand when he tried to pass. “Can we talk about this?” he asked quietly. 

Cade squeezed Mason’s hand. “About what?” he said, picking up on Mason’s serious tone. 

“Your situation. That was tuition, right?” he asked, gesturing toward the laptop.

“First installment, but yeah,” Cade said, taking a step closer to Mason’s chair. 

“What about books? And where will you be living?” Mason took the opportunity to slip an arm around Cade’s waist.

“I’ve been trying to ignore all that. Something will work out I’m sure,” Cade said. Mason was just giving voice to everything he’d already thought of, all part of why he’d waited until the absolute deadline to pay his bill. 

Mason made a face as if to say he wasn’t quite on board with that line of thought. “I know you’re fiercely independent. But you’re not really going to make me worry about you, are you? Not when I have a book to finish. You’d be doing me a personal favor if you would let me help you.”

“Let’s wait until we see how things play out before you ride in on your white horse,” Cade smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of Mason’s head.

“Hey . . .” Mason frowned. “I’m not trying to play the hero. I care about you. And Daisy. I know you can’t live in the dorms with her and I just want to know that you will be somewhere safe.”

“Stop frowning,” Cade said softly. “I don’t like that.” He been planning to offer anyway, but based on Mason’s reaction it was best done now rather than later. “I was thinking in another week or two I needed to drive up to school and check out the apartment listings, and start putting feelers out for a job. Will it make you feel better if you came with me?”

“Yes, it would.” Mason replied as he gave Cade a smile. 

“Then it’s a date,” Cade promised.”

~ O ~

Mason wrapped the blanket around them tighter. He had Cade in his arms where they sat on the beach at sunset waiting for the perfect time to start the fire. The breeze was a bit cooler, a symptom of the fading summer. 

“I never get tired of this,” Mason said softly next to Cade’s ear.

“Me either,” Cade whispered back. Mason was at his back and Daisy was curled up by his feet and he couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.

“I still haven’t learned how to make s’mores as perfectly as you do. I might have to come back next summer for continuing ed.” Mason chuckled as he perched his chin on Cade’s shoulder. 

“I think you make a pretty mean s’more,” Cade said. “I have no complaints.” 

“I should try hot dogs sometime. Or is that an advanced course?” he joked. 

“S’mores are definitely more advanced. More ingredients, more steps. I just dropped you right into the upper level course,” Cade teased. He watched a kite surfer out on the waves, the last one out at that time of the evening. 

“Really?” Mason sat up, broadening his shoulders. “I’m advanced and I didn’t even know it,” he said proudly. 

Cade laughed. “Never mind the fact that you are writing a bestseller, your real accomplishment this summer is s’more making.” 

“Man, I hope you’re right. The bestseller part,” Mason laughed softly. “It feels like the biggest hurdle that I’ve had to try and jump.” 

“It will be amazing. I’m sure of it,” Cade said, twisting around to give Mason a kiss. 

Mason slipped his hand to the back of Cade’s neck as they kissed. “Thank you for having confidence in me.”

“You’re welcome,” Cade murmured into the kiss. “Now what level is fire making? Are you ready to tackle that?”

“Yes!” Mason replied confidently, reluctantly letting go of Cade so he could get started. “I had an excellent instructor who has his bucket of water nearby, just in case,” he grinned.

“And the number for the fire department on speed dial,” Cade grinned. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to keep the chill away until the fire started. 

Once the fire was going, Mason moved back into position. He rubbed his hands up and down Cade’s arms to help warm him. 

“A perfect fire,” Cade decreed. “You really are going for straight A’s, aren’t you.” He settled back into Mason’s arms warm and content.

“I aim to please,” Mason said before he kissed the curve of Cade’s ear. 

“And you do a wonderful job.” Cade watched the fire for a few minutes, mesmerized by the dancing flames. “I love a good fire,” he said finally.

Mason nodded in agreement. He wanted to say “and I love you”, but he couldn’t. It would only complicate things even more than they already were. 

Daisy nudged up against his leg and Cade reached down and fished a marshmallow out of the bag. He ripped it in half and gave her the smaller piece. “She knew it was s’more time,” he said, popping the other half in his own mouth. 

“She does have a nose for marshmallow,” Mason grinned. “And pretzels. And hot dogs. And pizza . . .” 

Cade laughed. “She’s enjoying being away from home, too. Sowing her oats.” He reached over and grabbed one of the roasting sticks and started to load it up. 

“What did she eat at home?” Mason asked, giving Cade some room to move as he got ready to roast the marshmallows.

“Whatever kind of dog food was at the grocery store, I’m sure. My parents never really went out of their way for her, she was ‘my dog’ and so when I was gone they reluctantly took care of her.” 

Mason stretched, reaching over to give Daisy a scratch behind her ears. “I’m glad she’s with you full time now,” he said quietly. 

“Me too,” Cade said, tipping the marshmallows out over the fire. “Even if she complicates things, I’m happier for having her around.” 

“We’ll find a good place for the both of you. I promise,” Mason told him. He was determined that Cade was going to have a good shot at being happy. 

“We will. I’m not picky so I’m sure there’s something out there for me.” Cade slowly rotated the stick, evenly browning the outsides. 

“We will,” Mason echoed softly. He hadn’t told Cade, but he had already put out feelers for a place for his young lover to live and also some potential places for jobs. Mason was waiting for the right time to tell Cade and frankly, he just hadn’t built up the courage to do it yet. 

“Grab the graham crackers,” Cade said, leaning forward to test the marshmallows. 

Mason picked up the box of graham crackers and a chocolate bar, quickly assembling them in preparation of the roasted marshmallow.

They worked silently as a team assembling the treats. They had it down by now, and soon they were munching away. “Definitely A level s’mores.” 

“Definitely,” Mason repeated in agreement before licking the melted marshmallow off his lips. 

“I wonder if they taste this good not cooked over a fire on the beach,” Mason said, giving Daisy a bit of cracker to munch on. 

“Probably not. They need the night breeze from the ocean for that last layer of flavor.” Mason waited until Daisy was finished chewing before he gave her another bite of graham cracker. 

“That little hint of salt,” Cade agreed. “Will you miss that?”

“Yes. Just add it to the list,” Mason said softly before he crammed the last of his s’more into his mouth. 

Cade laughed at the sight of Mason’s cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. “Will do.” 

~ O ~

Mason unlocked his car then unlocked the passenger side so Cade and Daisy could get in. He slid into his seat behind the wheel and sighed. “I don’t like that one,” Mason said about the apartment they had viewed. “It’s too run down.”

Cade didn’t think it had been all that bad, considering it checked off his boxes of “cheap” and “dog-friendly” but he knew that Mason was looking through different eyes. “You just haven’t lived like a student in a long time,” he teased. 

“Daisy doesn’t like it either, do you girl?” Mason asked her, smiling when she barked in agreement. “It smelled funny.”

“Now you two are ganging up on me?” Cade protested. He pulled out the paper with the list of apartments they wanted to see. He made sure Mason could see him crossing off the apartment before he punched the next address into the GPS. 

“You wouldn’t have invited me along if you didn’t want my opinion, right?” Mason smiled as he started the car and backed out of the parking space. 

“You say that like I had a choice,” Cade laughed. While he’d been trying to keep up a happy facade, the fact that the list was dwindling, and they already seen the apartments he’d considered to be in his price range was wearing on him. 

“Hey! You asked me to come along,” Mason reminded him as he made a right turn according to the GPS’s instructions. “This is not as close to campus either,” he commented as he noticed that they were still driving away from the school.  
“The further from campus the cheaper the price,” Cade pointed out. “I picked some further out in hopes that I could get more for my money.” 

“But with the money you spend on gas and the wear and tear on your truck it might not be as cost effective as you thought,” Mason pointed out as he took another turn. 

“I was hoping to buy a cheap bike to use to get to campus and back. That way I can save on all that, plus not buy a parking pass,” Cade said as he watched the streets pass out the window. 

“That’s a good idea,” Mason replied. The further they went down this street, the older and more run down the neighborhood looked. He wasn’t getting a very good feeling about this location so when the GPS said that they had reached their destination, Mason simply shook his head and began to turn the car around. “No,” he said firmly. “Just no.”

Cade started to protest, but in his heart he knew Mason was right. He reached over and scratched Daisy’s ears as she nudged up against him, picking up on his emotions. 

“You know what? I’m hungry. Are you hungry?” Mason asked, suddenly desperate to change the topic and the mood of everyone in the car. “There must be some good places to eat around here. I’ve never known a college town not to have a few good places to eat.”

“What kind of food are you in the mood for?” Cade asked, knowing that Mason was changing the subject, but perfectly willing to go along with it.

“Pizza. Definitely Pizza,” Mason answered without hesitation. 

“Fancy pizza or cheap pizza? I know both around here,” Cade smiled. 

“Fancy. I’ll buy. You’ll get plenty of cheap pizza some other time,” Mason replied with a grin.

“Moonlight Pizza,” Cade said, reaching over for the GPS. “There’s an outdoor patio so Daisy can come with us, and I hear they have a great bar if you need a drink after suffering through apartment hunting.” 

“Sounds like the place for us,” Mason agreed. “And I might have a beer, if you don’t mind driving us back to the hotel?” 

“As long as you are okay with me driving your rental,” Cade said, watching out the window as the neighborhood turned nice again.

“It will be fine,” Mason said said softly, referring to more than just the trip back to their hotel. 

~ O ~

Their bellies full and some of the ugliness of the day forgotten, Cade was in a much better place by the time they returned to their hotel room. He tossed the list of failed apartments in the trash, along with the other papers that had collected throughout the day. He flopped down on the end of the bed and kicked his shoes off. “Thanks for dinner,” he said, propping his head up on one arm. 

“You’re welcome,” Mason said as he moved to the bed, bending to give Cade a kiss. “The right one is out there and we’re going to find it,” he told him. 

“Ever the optimist,” Cade smiled into the kiss. “Maybe we should stop by campus in the morning, I can check some of the bulletin boards there to see if anyone is looking for a sub-leaser.” 

“Good idea,” Mason said with a nod. “We can do that first thing. It might be a good transition time, too. With summer ending and the new fall semester starting soon.”

“Yeah,” Cade said softly, the words “summer ending” echoing in his brain. He swallowed back the wave of emotion he felt and sat up partially. “Do you mind if I hop in the shower? I just feel grimy from all those apartments we saw.” He tried to keep his face turned to the side so Mason couldn’t see the expression on his face. 

“Sure,” Mason replied. He knew that Cade was feeling down about his prospects. “I’ll just hang here with Daisy girl. We’ll find something stupid to watch on TV until you get back,” Mason smiled.

“Thanks,” Cade said softly. Once he was finally behind the closed bathroom door he let his wall down, his shoulders sagging from the weight of the day. He turned the faucet on hot, hoping to wash everything away.

Mason turned on the television before he reached for his cell phone. He pressed the button for a familiar number and watched the bathroom door as it rang. 

“Hey!” Mason said brightly. “Hope I’m not calling too late? I need a favor…” 

Daisy and Mason were sitting on the bed watching television when Cade finally emerged from the bathroom. 

“Good shower?” asked Mason.

Cade nodded. The shower had done him a world of good, both physically and emotionally. “Did you find anything good on tv?”

“Not really. Daisy keeps changing the channels,” Mason replied with a smile.

“She’s mean like that,” Cade said, slipping onto the bed with them. “Next thing you know you’ll be watching Animal Planet.” 

“She did pause on Teen Wolf. No wait, maybe that was me,” Mason laughed.

“That’s probably something we could all agree on,” Cade said with a smile. “Hot guys, wolves...yeah that could work.” 

Mason slipped an arm around Cade’s waist and pulled him in, pressing his nose against his neck. “Mmmm, you smell good,” he murmured.

Cade closed his eyes and relaxed into Mason’s embrace. “Like hotel soap?” he teased. 

“Nuh uh, like Cade,” Mason whispered before pressing his lips against Cade’s neck. 

Cade nudged Daisy gently off the bed, and she dutifully went across the room and curled up in her doggie bed that they’d brought with them. With the bed to themselves, Cade leaned back, stretching out and taking Mason with him. 

Mason continued kissing Cade’s neck and shoulder as he rubbed his thumb over one of his nipples teasingly. 

Having Mason’s hands on him completed the effect of forgetting the day’s problems. The way his lover made him feel was all that mattered now. 

~ O ~

Cade refilled his coffee cup, and grabbed one of the free newspapers. They’d found a cute little cafe not far from the hotel and had decided on a hearty breakfast before heading back out for the day. “I thought I’d check the listings again, just in case there was something I missed,” he said, waving the paper as he returned to the table. 

“Okay,” Mason nodded before taking another bite of his eggs. His phone pinged again and he quickly checked the message before shoving the phone back into his pocket. Mason reached for his orange juice, but the phone pinged again. 

Cade looked at him curiously, but Mason offered no explanation. He spread the paper out and started to scan the classified ads, murmuring “no, no, no,” as he went down the list. 

“Why are they a ‘no’?” Mason asked as he leaned over to look at the paper.

“All places we already looked at, or way out my price range,” Cade said, shifting so Mason could see. 

“Okay,” Mason said as he read some of the listings. He looked up and smiled at Cade. “We’ll find something. I know it. Should I save a piece of bacon for Daisy?”

“If you want to spoil her rotten you can,” Cade said, shaking his head. “You just feel bad that she couldn’t come in here with us.” 

“I really do. I am so used to having her with us,” Mason admitted as he wrapped a piece of his bacon in a paper napkin to take back to the room for Daisy.

“You are going to miss her more than you miss me, aren’t you,” Cade playfully accused. 

Mason shook his head and smiled. “Oh no. You I will really miss,” he said softly, reaching over to squeeze Cade’s hand. 

Cade squeezed back, but then frowned when Mason’s phone buzzed yet again. “Everything ok?” he asked as Mason fished the phone out of his pocket. He’d received more texts this morning than the entire time Cade had known him. 

“Everything’s fine,” Mason answered, obviously distracted as he read the text. He took a moment to type out a reply then pocketed his phone again. “Would you mind if we made a stop before we start looking again?” he asked Cade.

“Sure. Do we want to get Daisy first or leave her be for now?” Cade finished off the rest of his omelet, leaving only his toast. 

“Let’s get Daisy. She can come along for this,” Mason replied before he downed the rest of his orange juice. 

Cade started to ask where they were going, but once again Mason had turned his attention to his phone. “Ok then,” he said softly, signaling to the waitress that they were ready for their bill. 

Mason paid for their breakfast then smiled at Cade, obviously in a good mood. “Ready?”

Cade nodded. He tried to put Mason’s mysterious behavior out of his mind. It was obviously nothing upsetting, so he decided to ignore it until Mason decided to let him in on the secret. “Ready,” Cade said after draining his coffee cup. 

After they had stopped for Daisy and she was in the back seat of the car munching on the bacon that Mason had saved for her, he pulled out his phone and showed and address to Cade. “Can you put that address in the GPS for me?” 

Cade did as he asked, trying to mentally place the name of the street. “That’s pretty close to campus, but I can’t think of what exactly is along there,” he said, hoping Mason would fill in the blanks. 

“Let’s go find out,” Mason said as he slid on his sunglasses and cranked the car. Ten minutes later, he pulled up in front of a row of townhouses. Mason leaned over Cade to look out the passenger window. “Not bad. Kinda cookie cutter, but they’re in good condition. And it’s a great location.” He looked at Cade and smiled. “What do you think?” 

Cade looked the row up and down. “They do look nice,” he said, checking out the rest of the street, finding it quiet and residential even though it was close to campus. “But I don’t think they are rentals,” he said, noting the “for sale” sign in front of the one on the end. 

Before Mason could reply, another car pulled up and parked behind them. A well-dressed lady got out and approached their car with a smile. Mason rolled his window down. 

“Mr. Helms? I’m Dotty Haywood,” she said as she extended her hand. 

Mason shook her hand through the window. “Hey, just call me Mason, please. This is Cade. Thanks for meeting us on such short notice. We are only in town for the day so I really appreciate you coming out to show us the condo.”

Cade swiveled his head back and forth between Mason, Dotty, and the condo. “What’s going on,” he hissed softly, not wanting to make a scene. 

“I’ll go unlock the door, but I’ll let you two look around and I’ll be right here when you’re finished, okay?” Dotty asked.

“Great! Thanks,” Mason replied before he turned to Cade. “Let’s go check it out. It doesn’t hurt to look,” he said encouragingly. 

“I can’t afford to buy a condo,” Cade said, feeling confused and overwhelmed. “I know you didn’t like the apartments yesterday, but this isn’t the answer.” 

“Will you just look at it? Please,” Mason asked softly, his hand on the door handle.

Cade nodded, knowing it wasn’t worth arguing with Mason about it. He made sure the windows were down for Daisy, and that the car was well in the shade even though the morning was cool. He followed Mason up the stairs, stopping to look around the side to see what was out back. 

“Nice yard. It’s not huge, but it’s enough to run around in.” Mason paused when Cade shot him a look. “If the person living here had a dog, I mean,” he added meekly before proceeding on into the townhouse.

Stopping just inside the door, Cade took in his first impressions. The condo wasn’t fancy, but it was clean and bright and a million times better than any of the apartments they’d seen. He could see himself there immediately, and he tried valiantly to remind himself that he couldn’t possible live here. 

They moved from room to room in silence. Mason could tell that Cade was evaluating the living space, but he could not determine what the other man thought of the condo. “I like that it has a garage, too. It’s just big enough for one car, but that’s okay,” he said finally, anything to break the silence.

“Just off street parking in general is nice around here,” Cade agreed. He opened a small door off the kitchen and his jaw dropped when he found a washer and dryer stashed there. “It was mean of you to bring me here,” he said finally. 

“Oh no,” Mason moaned, stepping closer to Cade and wrapping his arms around him. “I did not bring you here to be mean. Please. Can you just listen to me? Give me five minutes. Okay? Let me explain,” he pleaded softly. 

Cade took a deep breath. He owed it to Mason to hear him out, even if he had a feeling he might not like what was going to be said. 

“Five minutes?” Mason repeated quietly as he stared at Cade.

“Do you want me to time you?” Cade said, trying to ease the tension. 

“Uh no. I’ll just talk fast,” Mason said quickly. 

Cade reached up and touched Mason’s cheek and then gave him a quick kiss. “Take your time. I’ll listen,” he promised. 

“Great. Okay. You know my books have been pretty successful and I have some money. I’m not uber rich or anything, but I’ve made enough that I have a business manager. Dave. His name is Dave. So anyway, Dave is always nagging me about investments and diversifying and real estate and other things that I don’t really know or care about, but I do remember him telling me about some condos in Oxford and how they are a great investment in a college town because you can usually get your money back when you want to sell. I haven’t done it yet. Not in Oxford. But I thought, why not do it here? I can invest in a condo here in Raleigh.” Mason took a breath. “And I thought that you and Daisy could live in the condo and that way I will know you are safe and have a good place to live.”

Cade was silent as he processed what Mason said. He wasn’t totally sure he bought the idea that this was an innocent real estate investment, but at least it was better than just saying outright he wanted to pay Cade’s rent. “So you’d be…. my landlord? That’s a little weird.” 

“No, no.” Mason smiled and shook his head again. “There’s a company here that would handle the maintenance and stuff since I live in Mississippi. And I don’t know how to fix anything anyway,” he laughed. “Nothing weird, I promise. I’m not trying to interfere in your life. I really just want to help. That’s all.”

“Are you going to let me pay rent? I can’t afford market rate for a place like this, but if you were willing to make me a deal we could work it out.” Cade was prepared for Mason to say no, but he had to at least offer to pay his way. 

Mason was surprised that Cade was even considering it without further argument. He smiled and nodded. “Okay. If you want. But you’re doing me a favor by keeping an eye on things and I know you’re a good tenant, you’ll take care of things. That’s worth something, too, you know.”

“Let’s finish looking around, if you are using this as an investment we need to make sure that there are no problem areas lurking in the dark corners.” Cade knew they’d have further discussions on the details if the plan went through, but they’d cross that bridge when they came to it. 

“Yes!” Mason agreed happily. After the apartment search yesterday, he could not stay uninvolved. He cared too much about Cade and wanted him to be safe and happy so he could get the full benefit of school instead of worrying about his finances all the time. 

“And I want to take a closer look at the fence out back,” Cade said, thinking of Daisy.

“Let’s get her out of the car and she can check out the yard, too,” Mason suggested.

“Good thinking. We have to have the Daisy seal of approval.” Cade touched Mason’s arm in a silent gesture of thanks, not trusting his words to do the job. 

Mason covered Cade’s hand with his and smiled. “There’s no ghost crabs, but maybe there will be a squirrel she can chase.” 

“Don’t give her any ideas,” Cade said, shaking his head with a laugh. “I don’t want her annoying the neighbors by barking at the squirrels all day.”


	9. Chapter 9

Cade carried two bags of groceries up their stairs, his backpack slung over one shoulder as well as he tried to avoid a second trip. They’d stopped at Conor’s on the way back from their trip so they wouldn’t have to go right back out. He was looking forward to a relaxing night after the stress of the trip. 

“Hey, let me help you with that,” Mason said as he took one of the bags from Cade. 

“You have plenty of your own,” Cade pointed out, but he didn’t fight to keep the bag. This way he had enough fingers free to work the key to the front door. 

“Yeah,” Mason chuckled softly. “Remind me not to go grocery shopping when I’m hungry,” he said as he waited for Cade to unlock the door for them. 

“You mean chips, ice cream, and that package of cookies weren’t on your list?” Cade teased, holding the door open with his foot. 

“I had to get those chips. Biscuits and Gravy. You have to admit you’re curious about those, too,” Mason chattered as he took his bags into the kitchen. 

Cade made a face. “No. Just no.” 

Mason laughed as he began to unpack the bags. “Where’s your sense of adventure?” 

“Evidently not connected to my taste buds.” Cade said. “I’m gonna start some laundry, do you want me to throw your stuff in too?”

“Sure, if you need some more to make a load. That’d be great,” he replied. 

“Ok, be right back,” Cade said, leaving Mason to the groceries. He gathered their laundry and threw it in the washer, and then returned to the kitchen to find Mason almost done. “Quite the domestic pair we make,” he teased. 

“It’s always good to get back home, isn’t it?” Mason smiled before he remembered that this is not their home, made even more temporary by the lessening days of summer.

Cade saw Mason’s face fall slightly and he guessed what he was thinking. “We’ll make the most of it while it lasts,” he said softly, stepping in and wrapping his arms around Mason’s waist. 

“At least I know you will have a safe place to live,” Mason said before he kissed Cade’s forehead. 

Cade still worried what that would do to their relationship, but he had to admit he was also relieved to have a safe place to call home. “How are you going to manage not worrying about me all the time once summer is over?”

 _Who said I will stop?_ Mason thought. “Because I know how clever and independent you are. And that you have a dependable partner to look out for you,” he said, pointing at Daisy. “Hey, Dais! Want to try a Biscuits and Gravy chip with me?” Mason asked as he pulled away from Cade to get the bag off the counter. 

“Once again try to win her over with food,” Cade teased. “Maybe I should worry how _she_ is going to handle the end of the summer.” 

Mason opened the bag of chips and gave the dog one before biting into one himself. He made a face as if concentrating on the taste. “What do you think?” Mason asked Daisy, smiling when she barked. “Yeah, they’re okay. Not great, but okay.” He gave her another chip before closing up the bag.

“You crack me up,” Cade said, leaning in and giving Mason a kiss. He made a face when he pulled back. “Yeah, not great,” he agreed, licking the chip dust from his lips. 

Mason laughed. “Okay, no chips for dinner then. How about grilled cheese and soup?” he offered.

“Perfect. What can I do?” Cade asked, trying to keep his hands from wandering and distracting them both from dinner. 

“I’ll make the sandwiches if you’ll warm up the soup,” Mason suggested as he opened the refrigerator to get the supplies.

Cade searched the cabinet for the soup, and then got it going on the stove. That gave him time to watch Mason work, his thoughts turning back to the townhouse. “I suppose I need to learn to cook if I’m going to be living off campus.” 

“The only thing in the kitchen that I used during college was the fridge and the microwave,” Mason told him. “I think I hid my beer in the oven one time when my mom came by to see me, but other than that, I don’t remember ever turning it on.”

“So you are saying I won’t starve to death?” Cade smiled. “That’s encouraging.” 

“There’s always pizza,” Mason grinned.

“True,” Cade laughed. “But I think this is a meal I can manage too. So I’ll add that to my repertoire.” 

“And hot dogs,” Mason added as he slid the first sandwich into the pan. “Oh, and spaghetti. That’s pretty easy, too.”

“I’ll have to make a list.” With Mason at the stove he was now close enough to touch again. He reached out and stroked his fingers along Mason’s arm. 

Mason turned his head and smiled at Cade. He cared so much for this boy, like no one before in his life. He didn’t want to lose him, but Mason kept telling himself that it was for the best. Cade was only a sophomore in college; he had so much more to experience. And he was definitely too young for a serious relationship. 

“I bet they won’t taste as good when I cook them for myself,” Cade said, his eyes fixed on Mason’s face. 

“Probably not,” Mason agreed jokingly. “How could they?” he grinned before flipping the sandwiches. “I do make the best grilled cheese after all.” 

“I will compare all future grilled cheeses to these,” Cade promised, thinking about all of the other things he would always compare to Mason. He was pretty sure it wasn’t just the sandwiches that would come up lacking. 

“It’s a high bar, I know. But at least you can say you had the best,” Mason winked. “How’s it going with the soup?”

Cade stirred and checked the temperature. “Ready whenever we are,” he proclaimed. 

Mason peeked under the edge of the sandwich and proclaimed them ready as he turned off the stove. He reached for the plates as Cade reached for the bowls and together their dinner was on the table and ready to eat in no time. 

“To a successful trip,” Cade said, lifting his glass in a toast. 

“A successful trip and a successful sophomore year!” Mason added as he touched his glass to Cade’s before taking a drink. 

“And a successful best seller,” Cade added before taking a drink. “The reason you are here in the first place,” he added with a smile.

“Thanks,” Mason smiled. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Cade he was the reason there was any book at all. His inspiration for the new main character was all due to Cade. Mason wasn’t quite sure why he didn’t want to share that with him just yet. Maybe he was afraid it would jinx the good writing streak he’d been having. Maybe he was afraid of Cade’s reaction. Whatever the reason, he chose to keep it to himself.

Cade tried the sandwich and gave Mason a thumbs up. He liked these little moments, sharing a meal they’d made even if it was just something simple. He knew he’d have Daisy for company in the fall but it wouldn’t be the same. 

“So . . . when do you have to be back at school?” Mason asked while they continued to eat.

“Classes start the third week of August,” Cade said, glancing over at the calendar that had just been flipped over from July. He felt his heart race a little just thinking about it. 

Mason followed Cade’s gaze. “Only two more weeks then,” he said quietly.

Cade nodded. “How long do you think you’ll stay here?” 

“I’m heading out on Labor Day,” Mason replied. “That was the plan,” he added softly.

“Makes sense, that’s the end of the season around here.” Cade took a spoonful of steaming hot soup and blew on it to cool it down. 

“It’s been a great summer,” Mason said wistfully.

“The best summer,” Cade agreed. “But it’s not quite over yet, right?” he asked, trying to stay positive. 

“Right,” Mason smiled and nodded. “We should make another trip to the lighthouse.”

Cade checked the calendar. “The full moon is next Monday. We should do the night climb.” 

“Perfect. Let’s plan on it,” Mason replied. “Oh, if you’re not working that night?” 

“I’ll be sure to get it off.” Truth be told he’d considered moving up his end date at work, just to have these last few precious days to spend with Mason. 

“Great. It’s a date,” Mason said before taking another bite of his sandwich. 

Cade smiled. He liked the sound of that. 

~ O ~

 

Mason, Cade and Daisy trekked over the dune as they headed back toward the house. Their pace was slower than usual. They were walking home from enjoying their last fire on the beach. Tomorrow morning Cade was leaving to go back to school. That sad fact had been the elephant in the room for the past few days, neither one of them addressing it, but both of them sadly aware and purposely avoiding any conversation about it. 

“You can tell it’s the end of summer,” Mason said quietly. “There’s a nip in the air.”

Cade swung the bucket in his hand gently back and forth as he walked, giving himself something to concentrate on rather than the beach growing further away at his back, the future rushing toward him. “A good night for a fire,” he agreed. 

“It was, it was,” Mason nodded in agreement. “Watching the flames is so relaxing.” 

“And the s’mores don’t hurt,” Cade smiled. “Can’t go wrong with chocolate and sugar.” 

“I think Daisy prefers her marshmallows uncooked though, am I right?” Mason asked with a grin.

“You are. So you are saying we can have that treat when there is no fire?” Cade turned into their driveway, unable to prolong their walk any longer. 

“Sure, a marshmallow now and then wouldn’t hurt. But stay away from those Peeps. Those are just downright creepy.” 

Cade laughed. “Will do,” he promised. He dumped their things on the picnic table beneath the house and reached for the hose. 

Mason looked over at the outdoor shower, a pang in his chest as he recalled the times he’d shared it with Cade. “Too bad we don’t have some cocoa or something,” he murmured.

“I can totally make us some,” Cade said. “I’ll put those barista skills I honed all summer to work,” he said, pointing to the leftover chocolate bars. 

“Really?” Mason smiled. “That’d be great. We can sit out on the deck.”

Cade finished cleaning off and and handed the hose over. “If you take care of Daisy I’ll run up and get it started.” 

“Sure thing. Daisy’s my buddy. She likes hanging out with me, don’t you girl?” Mason cooed as he used the hose to rinse off his sandy feet. 

Cade grabbed the sack and went up stairs, carrying his flip flops in his hand. He left them by the door to dry and headed into the kitchen to put some milk on the stove. 

Mason finished with his own feet then went to work on Daisy’s paws. When they were both sand-free, he gave her a hearty scratch behind her ears. “I’m going to miss you, girl,” he said softly. Mason looked up at the house. “I’m going to miss him, too,” he added. He petted Daisy for a few minutes more before he stood up and said, “Okay, let’s go see what Cade is cooking up to drink.”

Cade looked up when he heard the door open. “Why don’t you grab us a couple of those blankets out of the closet and I’ll bring this out when it’s ready.” 

“Okay,” Mason said as he closed the door behind him. “Smells good,” he commented as he dug in the closet for the blankets Cade requested. “See you outside,” Mason smiled as he opened the sliding glass door leading out to the deck.

“Be right there.” Cade stirred the milk steadily as the chocolate chunks dissolved. He tasted a spoonful and added just a little sugar before deciding he was happy with it. He killed the heat on the stove and poured out two mugs of cocoa. He looked at the two mugs in his hand, sad that the two would soon be one. He shook that off though and put a smile on his face as he went out onto the deck. “Homemade cocoa,” he said as he handed one mug over. 

“Yum!” Mason said enthusiastically as he breathed in the lovely scent of warm chocolate. “Thanks for this, it’s great.” 

“You’re welcome,” Cade said, settling into his chair. He tugged a blanket in around his lap, shielding his legs from the cool air. “I wish the night sky looked like this at school,” he said, his head tipped back so he could look straight up. 

Mason looked up. “It is beautiful. So many stars. You know, I never look at the sky. Always too busy doing something. There’s never enough time to just ‘be’,” he said quietly.

“That will be your job then for the next few weeks until you leave. Take time to just ‘be’ each and every day.” Cade said, warming his hands on his mug. 

“Okay, I’ll do that. In between chapters. I will take some time to enjoy just being here at the beach,” Mason agreed. “It’s been a great summer.”

“Do you think you’ll come back again some time? Since your friend has this house?” Cade turned his gaze to Mason. 

Mason looked at Cade with a soft smile. “Maybe. I hope I will.” 

“It gets in your bones. You just find yourself back here without realizing it,” Cade smiled, sipping his cocoa. 

“The beach? Or this beach in particular?” asked Mason.

“Well, this is the only one I’ve known,” Cade pointed out with a smile. “So maybe it’s just beaches in general. But I like to think this one is special.” 

“It is special,” Mason agreed. It would always be special to him now because of Cade. He took a sip of his cocoa to distract him from that line of thought. Mason wanted Cade to have the opportunity to experience other beaches, but selfishly he didn’t want to think of him doing that without him.

Cade reached down and scratched the top of Daisy’s head. He knew she’d miss the beach, but he hoped the yard would suffice. “Will you go on a promotional tour with your book? Maybe you can convince them to visit some beach towns.” 

“If the book takes off, there will probably be another tour. But they are scheduled down to the minute. There’s never any time for sightseeing or anything fun,” Mason grumbled. “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful though. I get to meet people who’ve read my books and I really like hearing their stories and reactions. That’s the best part of the tours.”

“So fun,” Cade said after a moment of thought, “but work fun.” 

“Yeah, work fun,” Mason smiled. “Other than that though, it’s just airports and hotels.”

“Sounds lonely,” Cade said softly. 

“It can be. As lonely as being surrounded by a lot of people who are busily trying to make money can be,” Mason said. “But it beats an 8 to 5 desk job any day,” he added with a smile.

“Very true.” Cade swirled the last of his cocoa in his mug and then tipped his head back and drained it. “Maybe I’ll pursue a career path change and become a writer,” he smiled. 

“You should. I highly recommend it,” Mason grinned. “Seriously though, do you write?” 

“Only when I have to for school,” Cade admitted. “So probably not the right path for me.” 

“It’s not an easy thing. Trying to decide your life on a timeline. You will figure it out though, I know you will. You’re way too smart not to,” Mason said in encouragement. 

“I don’t know about smart, but I work hard. Hopefully that counts for something,” Cade said, reaching over to touch Mason’s hand. 

“It counts for everything.” Mason took Cade’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Setting his mug aside, Cade kept ahold of Mason’s hand as he slid out of his chair and carefully climbed into his lover’s lap. “Hi,” he said with a soft smile, their faces just inches apart. 

“Hey,” Mason said with a smile of his own. “Are you cold?” he asked as he rubbed his hand over Cade’s back. 

“I could lie and say yes,” Cade said, “but really I just wanted to be closer to you.” He knew that it was his last chance to be in Mason’s arms like this, and he wanted to get as much of it as he could. 

“I like being close to you, too,” Mason admitted. His hand moved to the back of Cade’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. 

Cade reached back, pulling the elastic band out of Mason’s hair. He slid his hands up the nape of his lover’s neck, the warmth of his skin warming his fingers. 

Mason leaned forward as his arm circled Cade’s waist. He held him close as they continued to kiss.

Cade tried to memorize the way Mason smelled and tasted and felt beneath his hands, wanting to have those memories stored away for the long nights he knew were ahead. 

Trailing his kisses along Cade’s jawline and neck, Mason murmured against his warm skin. “Should we go inside?” 

Nodding, Cade reluctantly pulled away so they could stand up. He took Mason’s hand again and led him inside, Daisy following along in their wake. 

When they went inside, Mason told Cade to go ahead as he locked up the house for the night. He tried not to dwell on the fact that this was his last night with his young lover and this time tomorrow he would be very alone. Mason stopped to give Daisy a pet when she curled up in her bed. “Good girl,” he said softly, giving her another scratch behind her ears before he went into the bedroom. 

Cade had the blankets pulled back and the lights turned down by the time Mason joined him. He’d waited to undress, wanting to let other other man do it for him, one last time. 

Mason paused by the side of the bed to pull his shirt off and slip out of his shorts and underwear. He watched Cade’s face as he undressed, smiling softly at him. “You’re still wearing clothes,” he pointed out as he crawled onto the bed. “Should I help you with those?”

“Yes please,” Cade said, moving closer. His gaze raked up and down Mason’s body, enjoying every inch of skin.  
Mason tugged Cade closer for another kiss, breaking it only to pull his shirt off over his head. He ran his hands over Cade’s shoulders and down his chest, thumbing one of his nipples. 

Cade was already keyed up, but Mason’s hand set him on fire. He moaned with appreciation as Mason touched him, wanting the other man to know exactly how he felt. 

Bending his head, Mason traced the small circle of Cade’s nipple with the tip of his tongue. He slipped his arms around Cade, his hands sliding under the waistband of his shorts to feel his warm skin as he continued to tease him with his tongue.

Cade canted his hips into Mason’s hands, his own fingers cupping Mason’s head. He could feel Mason’s desire, and it made him want him even more. 

Mason’s fingers worked urgently to unbutton and unzip Cade’s shorts. When he had rid Cade of the rest of his clothing, Mason rolled him onto his back as he continued to kiss and lick his way down Cade’s chest to his belly. 

Cade helped as best as he could, but eventually just let Mason manhandle him out of his clothes. He spread his legs to make room for Mason to lay between them, content to let Mason have his way with him. 

Wrapping his hand around Cade’s erection, Mason slowly stroked him as he dropped more kisses along his hip. He looked up and smiled at his lover before licking a stripe up his cock then taking him into his mouth. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Cade looked down the length of his body at Mason, the sight bringing almost as much pleasure as the touch of his tongue. 

Mason held Cade’s gaze as he sucked him. He moaned softly as he swirled his tongue around the head of Cade’s cock then then traced the slit with the tip. 

Groaning with pleasure, Cade softly thrust his hips up to chase the contact. “You’ll be the death of me,” he murmured happily. 

Pulling off with a smile, Mason stroked him as he said “What a way to go though.” 

“Very true,” Cade gasped out. “But before I go I need you inside me.” 

“Anything you want,” Mason said softly, sincerely. He kissed Cade’s hip again before crawling over him to get the lube and a condom from the bedside table. 

Cade couldn’t resist letting his hands roam as Mason loomed over him, and he smiled when Mason glanced down at him.  
“How are you going to keep this sexy tan line?” asked Mason, tracing it with his finger as he smiled at Cade.

“I wish there was a way, but it will fade just like the summer. Be glad you were here to enjoy it at its peak.” Cade reached out to touch Mason’s hip. “You ended up with a pretty good one too.” 

“I am glad I was here to enjoy it,” Mason said as slid his hand behind Cade’s knee and laid his leg over his thigh. He rubbed the lube between his fingers before rubbing it against Cade’s hole. Mason took hold of Cade’s cock and began stroking him again as he moved his fingers in and out slowly. 

“I’m glad too,” Cade murmured as Mason’s fingers opened him up. “I never dreamed my summer would end up like this.” 

Mason rolled on the condom and positioned himself between Cade’s legs. He bent his head to capture his mouth in a kiss as he slowly eased inside him. 

Cade kissed him hungrily as they came together, not even coming up for a breath. He curled his leg to pull Mason closer, needing everything he could get. 

Pressing Cade into the mattress, Mason alternated from a slow, smooth slide to a more powerful thrust as they continued to kiss between gasps for air. 

Moaning with pleasure, Cade held nothing back. He wanted Mason to know exactly how he felt, and know that he was the cause. He clung tightly to his lover, his fingers digging into his back as they shook the bed with their coupling. 

Mason slowed again. He brushed the hair away from Cade’s face as he stared into his eyes. He wanted to remember Cade like this, his eyes dark with pleasure and skin flushed with passion. 

Cade stared up at Mason, soaking in the way it felt to be looked at with such desire. He knew he’d be lucky to find someone who looked at him like that again, and he wished he could just stay right in this moment forever. 

Mason kissed him deeply before he started to thrust again. He wrapped his hand around Cade’s cock and stroked him as he moved inside him. Mason craved that moment when Cade would come undone beneath him.

As much as Cade wanted to make this last, it was all just too much for him. He gave Mason a soft warning, even as he tried to hold back. 

Mason pressed his forehead against Cade’s, sharing his ragged breaths. “Come for me,” he rasped, his hand stroking faster.

The quiet words were all he needed to hear, and Cade cried out as his body contracted and then spasmed with pleasure. His world narrowed down to just the two of them in that moment, and nothing else mattered. 

The sound Cade made when he climaxed and the way his body clenched around him was enough to send Mason over the edge with him. His body shuddered with his release and he kissed Cade again before collapsing onto the bed beside him. 

Cade wasn’t ready to let him go yet, he stayed as close as they could as they both fought to get their breath back. “Thank you,” he said softly, kissing Mason’s shoulder. “For everything.” 

Mason wrapped his arm around Cade, holding him close. “Thank you,” he echoed softly, afraid to say more in case he said too much. 

~ O ~

Mason carried a bag of Cade’s things to his truck. He shoved a few $20 bills inside when Cade wasn’t looking. Cade would find them later when he was back at school and Mason could avoid the inevitable refusal. He wanted to help Cade in any way he could, but he knew how independent the other man was. Mason was grateful that Cade had accepted the arrangement with the townhouse without too much fuss. 

The summer had passed far too soon and now his young lover was leaving. Mason was going to miss Cade. He had thought about asking Cade to stay, to forget college and just be with him, but he knew that wasn’t the best choice for Cade. They had never talked about the future beyond their days at the beach house, but Mason understood that Cade was young and had his own path to take. He wanted the best for Cade, even if that meant he wasn’t a part of his future. 

Mason climbed the stairs up to the house and went inside. He saw Daisy in the living room and took the opportunity to pet her and give her some farewell scratches behind her ears. 

Cade took a last look around the bedroom to be sure he had everything. For someone that lived in his truck for the first few weeks of summer he’d managed to scatter his things all around the beach house. Satisfied that he had everything except what was already downstairs, he wandered back into the living room just in time to see Mason having a moment with Daisy. He let them be for a moment before joining them. “Do you want me to take her bed with us?” he asked. 

Mason looked up at Cade and smiled. “Of course. It’s hers and I think she likes it pretty well,” he replied. 

“She does,” Cade said, knowing every time he saw it he’d think of Mason. “Anything else you can think of that I’m missing?” At this point he was stalling, but he couldn’t bring himself to make the final trip downstairs. 

“You checked the closet? And the bathroom?” Mason asked as he straightened. He’d been dreading this moment and now that it was here, he’d known he’d be right about how he felt. 

“I did.” Cade waited for Daisy to get up and then picked up her bed. “Anything else in the kitchen?” 

“I don’t think so. And you have your key to the condo?” asked Mason.

“I do,” Cade nodded. He looked around again, trying to memorize everything, like it might ease the pain of being gone. “I’ll text you when I get there safely.” 

“Yes,” Mason said quickly. “Please,” he added softly. “And if you need anything, you can call. You know that, right?” 

“I do,” Cade said. He lapsed into silence, knowing they’d reached the point where he had to go. 

Mason stepped close to Cade, laying his hands on his shoulders. “It was great getting to know you.” He looked over Cade’s shoulder. “And Daisy,” Mason smiled. “It made the summer special.”

“More than special.” Cade said softly. “Unforgettable.” He lifted up on his toes and gave Mason a kiss. 

Suppressing the overwhelming urge to wrap Cade in his arms, Mason returned the farewell kiss. He gave Cade another soft kiss, this one on his forehead as they parted. 

Cade closed his eyes for just a moment, and then forced himself to turn and walk toward the door. His heart almost broke when Daisy paused, looking back and forth at them and whined softly. “Come on girl,” he said, patting his thigh. 

“You be good,” Mason said to Daisy, smiling fondly as he watched her follow Cade. “You, too!” he called to Cade. He couldn’t go outside with them. Mason couldn’t bear to watch Cade drive away. 

“We will, I promise,” Cade said. He looked back one last time and then walked out onto the deck, forcing each foot forward as he headed down the stairs. He knew if he stopped he’d never keep going. 

Mason heard the sound of Cade’s truck when he cranked it and the sound of the tires on the gravel as he drove away. 

“Well this sucks,” Mason said out loud although there was no one there to hear him.


	10. Chapter 10

September

Cade worked the key in the lock on his front door, his backpack full of books threatening to topple him right over backwards down the stairs. He was bone tired, the first round of exams weighing heavily on his mind. Why every class had to run on the same cycle of three weeks of lecture and then an exam so they all lined up together was beyond him. 

The only thing that saved him from falling right down on the couch to sleep was Daisy with her eager tail wag and soft bark of welcome. He grabbed a Pepsi and his phone and let her out into the back yard. He watched her frolic, chasing the leaves that had fallen onto the grass. He felt bad that she was cooped up all day, but he hoped she understood. 

He sat down on the back step and scrolled through his phone, checking in on what had been happening online while he was in class. He was startled when a familiar face flashed across his screen. His pulse raced, even after he realized it was just a blurb on an entertainment website speculating that Mason’s next book would be out in time for Christmas. It wasn’t the first time he’d stumbled across something like that on accident, but it never failed to send him reeling into a flood of memories. 

If he closed his eyes he’d swear he could still smell the salt in the air. 

~ O ~

October

Cade’s phone buzzed and he looked up from his laptop with bleary eyes. It took him a moment to focus enough to read the text and he realized he needed to walk away from his screens for a while for his own good. 

The text was from a friend, wondering why he wasn’t out with everyone else. “Excellent question,” he muttered to himself. He saved his paper and shut the lid on his laptop, and collapsed back into the couch with his phone in his hand. 

Going out just hadn’t been the same as last year. His first year away it had been all about the freedom college brought - a chance to explore all the things he’d never been exposed to in his small hometown. But now those things didn’t hold his interest. 

It wasn’t that he preferred doing schoolwork on a Saturday night when everyone else was out, it was just that everyone he met paled in comparison to what he’d had and lost. It was over though and he needed to let it go. He kept reminding himself of that, hoping one day it would stick. With a sigh he replied to the text and then went in search of his shoes.

~ O ~

November

Cade walked through campus, surprised by how deserted it was already. It was two days before Thanksgiving break but evidently most of the other students had already headed home. He envied them, not looking forward to a long week of solitude. 

In a moment of weakness, Cade had called his parents, wondering if they had any plans for him to come home for the holidays. His mom had sounded surprised that he would even ask, after all they had plans to go to Hawaii. A once in a lifetime trip, she said. Cade couldn’t even picture his small town parents leaving the state, much less flying across the country. 

He didn’t let himself wonder if the story was true or just a ruse to keep him away. It was too painful to contemplate. 

~ O ~

December

Cade unlocked the front door and dropped his backpack before leaning back outside to grab the mail. In addition to the usual fistful of junk there was a padded manila envelope, with his name scrawled on the front. The handwriting looked vaguely familiar, but before he could study it Daisy was jumping up against his leg welcoming him home. 

“Hi girl,” he said, laying the mail down and dropping to his knees. “Just one more final to go and then you get me all to yourself for a whole month,” he promised as she licked his face.

It wasn’t until they’d returned from a five mile run that Cade finally got back to the mail. He stood at the counter and opened the envelope while Daisy drank noisily from her bowl at his feet. There was a book inside… an odd looking book with a plain white cover. He looked closer and realized it was Mason’s new book. The one that wasn’t due out until next week - not that Cade had been keeping tabs on that or anything.

He checked the envelope for a note but there wasn’t anything but the book. He flipped through it just to see if there was anything stuck in there, and it fell open to the dedication page. 

For Cade, my muse, whose courage and independence are a constant inspiration.

The book fell out of Cade’s hands and he had to scrambled to find the page again. He read it three times before he finally let himself believe it truly meant something. “I think I might be putting off studying for that Psych final,” he murmured, carrying the book into the living room.

~ O ~

Cade checked the GPS on his phone as he slowly crept down a quiet residential street. He wasn’t far from what had seemed to be the center of town, but you would never know it from the tree lined rows of small, well kept houses. 

He wasn’t sure he’d had a rational thought since he’d opened the envelope containing Mason’s book. He thought he’d managed to go to his last final but that was pretty hazy. He’d packed up his truck and he and Daisy had left town just minutes later. He had no idea what Mason might do when they turned up, but he knew he had no other choice but to find out. 

Parking the truck along the street, he checked the return address on the envelope one last time, making sure it matched the house number. He clipped Daisy’s leash on, just in case they had the wrong place, and climbed the three small steps to the front door. 

He snuck a peek in the mailbox and was relieved to find Mason’s name on the envelopes inside. He hadn’t really stopped to think but the book could have come from a publicist or other employee rather than Mason himself. He rang the doorbell and bounced on his toes, full of nervous energy as he waited.

Mason turned off the television when he heard the knock at his front door. He wasn’t expecting any visitors and had no idea who it could be. It could be carol singers he thought, wrinkling his nose as he recalled last year’s visit. Oh well, he could manage to smile through a few songs after all. Mason plastered on a smile and opened the door. 

“Cade?” he gasped in surprise when he saw the young man standing on his front porch. 

All the speeches he’d rehearsed in the truck during the long drive to Mississippi evaporated when he saw Mason’s face. Luckily Daisy stepped in, bounding forward toward Mason with a happy bark. 

“Daisy! Hey there, girl!” Mason grinned happily as he knelt to give her a hug and a pet. He reached for Cade when he stood up again, pulling him into a hug as well. “And hey to you,” he said softly. 

Mason smelled just like Cade remembered, and he fit right back into his arms like he’d never left. “You dedicated your book to me,” he said softly, his arms winding around Mason’s neck. “And you cut off all your hair!” he said, pulling back to look at what his fingers had already found. 

“Aww, my publicist. They wanted it shorter for the book tour,” Mason replied, running a hand through it self-consciously. He stared at Cade and smiled. “And yes, I did dedicate my book to you. I wouldn’t have written the book if it weren’t for you. I hope you don’t mind that I sent you a copy.”

“It came at just the right time,” Cade said, his hands still resting on Mason’s arms, not wanting to let go. “I hope you don’t mind me stalking you here...I really didn’t stop and think, just got in the truck and drove.” 

Mason slipped his arms around Cade’s waist and pulled him closer against him. “You can stalk me any time you want,” he said with a smile. “It’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you. I don’t think I realized just how much I missed you until I saw you. Can I kiss you?” 

“Do you want to kiss me?” Cade asked, his heart in his throat. Mason seemed so receptive...and he’d written the book after all, but Cade had tried his best not to get his hopes up. 

“More than anything,” Mason replied softly as he stared into Cade’s eyes, the pale blue eyes he’d missed every day since they said goodbye at the end of the summer.

Cade slid his hand to the back of Mason’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was just as good as he remembered, and if he closed his eyes it felt like not a moment had passed since the summer. 

Mason moaned and lifted Cade into his arms without breaking their kiss. He couldn’t believe Cade was with him again and he knew in that moment he wouldn’t let him go this time. 

Breathless from the kiss, Cade finally forced himself away for some air. “We should talk,” he said as he tried to regain his composure. “Or at least go inside.” 

“Right. Of course,” Mason laughed softly as he ushered Cade and Daisy inside and closed the door. “Here, let me take your coat,” he said, holding out his hand to Cade. “So you drove here from Raleigh?” he asked as he took Cade’s coat.

“I did,” Cade said, slipping out of his coat. “I left yesterday evening. Pulled over and slept for a few hours in the night. And now here I am.” It sounded stupid and impulsive, after all he could have just called. He busied himself with unclipping the leash from Daisy’s collar, just to give himself something to do. 

“Do you want something to eat or drink? Some water for Daisy?” asked Mason as he smiled at Daisy and her wagging tail. 

“She thinks you’ll have treats for her,” Cade laughed. “She remembers that you liked to spoil her. We ate earlier though so she’s fine.” The discussion of the dog diffused some of the tension in the room, and Cade was grateful. 

“Come on then, let’s sit down,” Mason gestured toward the comfortable-looking couch. “We have some catching up to do,” he smiled as he and Cade settled in. “It’s so good to see you,” Mason said before he leaned in to kiss Cade again. 

“I wasn’t sure I’d ever see you again,” Cade whispered against Mason’s lips. “Or that you’d want to ever see me again.” 

Mason pulled back, a confused look on his face. “What? Of course I wanted to see you again. I couldn’t think of anything else for days after you left.”

“I was just a summer fling...too young...just a nothing,” Cade said. “You went back to your real life...your important life.” He was babbling, but they were all things he’d felt. 

“No, no . . .” Mason shook his head. He reached for Cade’s hand. “It wasn’t just a summer fling. Not for me. You were important to me. You _are_ important to me.” 

“So why…” Cade stopped and squeezed Mason’s hand. “Why did we let it fall apart?”

Mason sighed and shook his head. “Because I thought I was doing the right thing by not telling you how I really felt. I didn’t want to keep you from going back to school.”

“And you had a book to write,” Cade said. “I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“You were never a bother,” Mason said quickly. “That book would have never been written if it weren’t for you. You were the inspiration for the main character. He’s all you. So you were in my thoughts with every word.”

“He was so brave though. Such a hero. That’s not me at all,” Cade said, leaning in against Mason’s side. “Maybe an idealized version of me.” 

Mason hugged Cade, keeping him close. “You are brave. Braver than you know. How you dealt with what happened to you . . . you’re my hero.”

“Only because I lucked into finding you that day. I don’t know that I would have held up so well without you at my back,” Cade admitted. “This fall was hard.” 

“I’m sorry,” Mason replied as he lifted his hand to caress Cade’s face. “I thought I was doing the right thing by not begging you not to go back to Raleigh.” Mason bent his head closer and whispered. “By not telling you that I’d fallen in love you.” 

Cade’s heart raced. “I wish you had. Because I’d fallen for you too and it just about killed me to leave.” He surged forward into a kiss, needing to connect. 

Mason slid his fingers into Cade’s hair, holding him as he deepened the kiss. His thoughts were a blur. Mason had resigned himself to never have this with Cade again, but here he was, in his arms again.

“Can I stay here over break?” Cade asked between kisses, wanting to ask if he could stay forever, but knowing it was far too soon for that.

“Of course. You’re not going anywhere without me again,” Mason told him. “I’m not letting you leave me a second time.” 

Cade smiled and fell back into the kiss, his hands toying with the bottom of Mason’s shirt until he could get his hands underneath and up against his lover’s skin. 

Mason followed Cade’s example, needing to touch more of his bare skin. His hand slid beneath Cade’s shirt up his back as he pulled him closer. “Missed you so much,” Mason murmured against his lips as they continued to kiss. 

“I was sure you’d forgotten all about me,” Cade said, rucking Mason’s shirt up so he could splay his hands across his stomach. “Moved on.” 

“Not even close,” Mason admitted as he pulled back just long enough to pull his shirt off over his head and toss it onto the floor by the couch before he quickly captured Cade’s lips again. 

“I wish I’d known,” Cade said softly, taking advantage of his access to Mason’s skin by tracing his fingertips over every inch. “I don’t know what I would have done about it,” he smiled, “but I still wish I’d known.” 

“I wanted to call you. So many times.” Mason mouthed a trail of kisses across Cade’s neck. 

“I wouldn’t have screened your calls,” Cade teased, his head falling back as he enjoyed the warmth of Mason’s lips. “I was afraid to call and make you think I was hanging on long after we were done.” 

Mason lifted his head so he could look Cade in the eye. “But we weren’t done, were we?” he asked softly. 

“I don’t want us to be,” Cade admitted, letting himself believe for the first time that Mason might feel the same way. 

“We aren’t,” Mason smiled. He pulled back and stood up, holding his hand out to Cade. “Let’s move this upstairs. Because you are definitely staying.” 

“I’d love a tour of the bedroom,” Cade said, climbing off the couch. “The rest of the house can wait.” 

Mason bent to pick up his shirt, slipping an arm around Cade’s waist as they moved toward the staircase. “I’m some host. You’re barely through the door and I’m dragging you to my bed.”

“And do you see me protesting?” Cade said. “I’m not planning to go anywhere, so we have plenty of time.” 

“Will Daisy be okay down here by herself?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at the dog already curled up in a cozy spot by the fireplace. 

“Yes. She stayed up all night, watching over me to be sure I was safe,” Cade said as they started up the stairs. “So she’ll be out like a light now that she knows you are here to take care of me.” 

“She knows that? She’s even smarter than I gave her credit for because that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” Mason smiled. 

“She takes after me. Very smart,” Cade laughed. He paused at the top of the stairs, waiting for Mason to lead the way. 

Mason guided Cade to the right through a set of double doors which led into his bedroom. The room was decorated simply with solid wooden furniture and soft, muted colors. It matched the design of the older home which had been updated without losing its original charm. Mason led Cade to the king size bed, pausing beside it to pull him into his arms and kiss him again. 

“That bed looks so much better than the one in the beach house,” Cade murmured into the kiss. “Not that we’ll even notice.” 

Laughing softly, Mason nodded in agreement as he began to undress Cade. He pulled off his shirt first, pausing to kiss and caress the newly bared skin. Mason unbuttoned and unzipped Cade’s jeans, letting them fall loosely on his hips. He slid his hands inside them to give his ass a firm squeeze. 

Cade toed off his shoes and kicked them aside as he worked open the button and zip on Mason’s jeans. Part of him wanted to go slow, but the rest of him wanted to rush full steam ahead. 

Mason pushed Cade’s underwear down along with the jeans. A wide smile broke across his face. “You still have a tan line,” he said before dropping to his knees to press his lips to it. 

“Barely,” Cade said, looking down at Mason. “It’s a good thing we found each other again before it disappeared completely.” 

Dropping another kiss on Cade’s tan line, Mason continued to undress him. He tilted his head up and smiled at Cade when he done. “You’re even more beautiful than I remembered,” Mason told him. 

Cade could feel the heat in his cheeks from his blush, and he ducked his head. He hadn’t been taking care of himself the way he should so it felt good to be admired. “I like the way you look at me,” he admitted quietly. 

Mason got to his feet and shed his jeans and underwear before climbing onto the bed, pulling Cade with him. They had been together many times like this, but it felt different now. There was a slight tension, a nervousness between them, the separation of the last few months and the revelation of their true feelings for one another leaving them raw and exposed. Mason slid his arms around Cade and pulled him against him. 

Cade stared into Mason’s eyes. They looked just the same as he remembered, even as everything else felt different. He hooked his leg around the back of Mason’s thigh, keeping them locked together from head to toe. 

Holding Cade’s head, framing his face with his hands, Mason kissed him thoroughly, slow and deep. “I am so glad that I sent you the book,” he said when he pulled back to look at Cade’s face. 

“Me too. And I’m glad I understood the message,” Cade said, his hand skating up and down Mason’s back. 

“I should have told you,” Mason confessed before he kissed Cade again. “I thought I was doing the right thing for you. That’s the only way I could have let you go.”

“You aren’t going to get the chance to let me go again,” Cade said softly, hoping it wasn’t too much. 

Mason continued to kiss Cade everywhere he could - his lips, his face, shoulders and chest. His hands glided over Cade’s skin as he reacquainted himself with his young lover’s body. Mason’s kiss slipped lower as he brushed his lips over Cade’s belly and down his thigh. He slid his hand behind Cade’s thigh, bending his leg and dropping a kiss on his knee. “I missed you so much,” he whispered.

Cade moaned softly, his legs spread wantonly. “Show me how much,” he begged, needing Mason inside him again after so long. 

“Let me get the lube,” Mason murmured before he reluctantly pulled away. He returned as soon as possible from a quick trip to the bathroom for supplies. Mason laid the condom on the bed as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers. “I thought we should take it slow, but I don’t think I can,” he told Cade. “I want you too much.” 

“There’s time for slow later,” Cade promised, hooking his hands behind his knees. “This is the first of many I hope.” His eyes were riveted on Mason’s hands as they reached for him. 

“The first of many,” Mason echoed with a smile as he pulled Cade closer, his fingers rubbing and nudging at Cade’s hole. He worked two fingers inside him, moving them in and out to stretch him. “So tight,” Mason whispered. 

“It’s been a long time,” Cade admitted, taking a moment to exhale a long breath and think about relaxing. Mason’s touch was strong and sure and Cade knew he’d take very good care of him. 

Cade’s admission pushed at Mason. He knew he shouldn’t ask. It was none of his business, yet he needed to know. “How long?” he asked as reached for the condom. 

Doing the math in his head, Cade tried not to think about those dark days and nights. “Over two months,” he said finally. “I tried, but they just weren’t you.” 

Mason smiled softly, leaning in to kiss Cade. “I can’t say I’m sorry. It would be a lie.” He rolled on the condom, stroking himself to spread the lube before he began to push inside Cade. 

“None of that matters now,” Cade got out just before Mason took his breath away by filling him to the core. He squeezed Mason’s arm, urging him on. 

Exhaling a moan, Mason moved inside Cade, drawing back slowly then thrusting back inside him again. He kissed Cade’s throat and he felt the sounds that he made as they vibrated against his lips.

Cade murmured affirmations and encouragement as he met each of Mason’s thrusts. It was even better than he’d remembered, and much more real than any of the fantasies he’d allowed himself on lonely nights. 

Mason pulled back, shifting his position up onto his knees. He smiled down at Cade’s expression. Mason wrapped his hand around Cade’s cock and stroked him as he continued to move inside him. 

Groaning as the shift in position brought Mason’s cock right up against his prostate, Cade clutched helplessly as the sheets as Mason brought him closer and closer to his peak. Even though he knew there was more to come he wanted to experience this pleasure as long as he could. 

Slowing his thrusts, Mason’s hand quickened as he tried to take Cade to the brink. He wanted Cade to come undone; he wanted to see the beautiful sight of his lover’s pleasure again. 

“Close,” Cade gasped out, giving Mason fair warning to back off if he wasn’t ready. He threw his head back, his body arching into everything Mason was giving him. 

Mason didn’t let up, pushing Cade to edge and hoping that he’d fall. 

Cade cried out as his climax slammed through him. His back bowed up off the bed as his muscles all clenched with pleasure. 

When Cade’s body finally relaxed again, Mason leaned over to kiss him as he started moving inside him again. “Better than I remembered,” he breathed against Cade’s lips. 

Exhaling a shaky breath, Cade smiled. “Your turn now,” he said, the aftershocks still vibrating through his body. 

Mason buried his face against Cade’s neck as his thrusts became harder and faster. He rasped Cade’s name when his body tensed and he came. 

Cade stroked his hands down Mason’s back, enjoying the feel of his warm breath against his neck. His heart was still pounding and it seemed to echo in the silence as they both soaked up the feeling of being together like this after so long. 

“You’re perfect,” Mason murmured. He kissed Cade again before he slowly pulled away, rolling onto his back next to him. 

Cade moaned softly at the loss, his body aching in a good way. “You make me perfect,” he agreed, rolling over just enough to kiss Mason’s shoulder. 

“We are perfect together,” Mason smiled as he lifted his hand to run it through Cade’s tousled hair. 

“How long do I have to wait before we can do that again?” Cade asked, an impish grin on his face. 

Mason laughed out loud, shaking the bed. “Not too long,” he said with a wide grin. 

“Good. We’ve got a lot of time to make up,” Cade said, curling up against Mason’s side to rest. 

~ O ~

Cade woke up, completely disoriented in the dark room. It took him a moment to remember that he was at Mason’s house, and he couldn’t help but smile. A soft whine and a wet tongue against his hand made him realize what had woken him up. “Oh girl,” he whispered when he realized the problem... they’d driven the last few hours to Mason’s house without a break and then he and Mason had pretty much made a beeline for the bedroom. Daisy hadn’t been outside in ages. 

He realized that he really knew nothing about Mason’s house, and he debated for a moment between exploring in the dark and waking Mason up. He rolled over and gently touched Mason’s chest, waiting for him to stir.

“Do you have a back yard?” he asked. “I need to take Daisy out.” 

Mason murmured affirmatively, even adding that there was a fence before he snuggled back into the pillow. Cade smiled, knowing that their second round of sex was responsible for knocking him out cold. He slid out of bed and bent down to retrieve his jeans, wincing when his body protested.

“You okay?” Mason murmured sleepily. 

“I think you broke me,” Cade teased. “I’m out of practice,” he added as he slid on his pants, not bothering with underwear. 

He padded down the stairs, Daisy following him closely, and found the door that led outside. Easing down to sit on the back step, he watched as Daisy made a beeline for the far corner of the yard. He kept an eye on her, but for the most part he let his mind wander. 

Just twenty-four hours ago he’d been on the road, wondering what awaited him in Mississippi. And now he felt like he’d found home. The place he was meant to be. 

“What do you think, girl?” he asked as Daisy trotted back over. “Do you like it here?”

~ O ~

Mason rolled over in bed, his arm sliding over Cade’s waist and pulling him back against him. He pressed a kiss to the back of Cade’s neck and smiled sleepily. “I had the best dream,” Mason mumbled. 

“Did it involve me coming back to bed after being outside and putting my cold hands and feet on you to get warm? Because that totally wasn’t a dream,” Cade smiled, his eyes still closed. 

Mason chuckled and shook his head. “It did involve you. But not with cold appendages,” he said as he rubbed his hand over Cade’s belly. “We were back at the beach.”

“We were? And what were we doing there?” Cade asked, turning his head and opening his eyes to look at Mason. 

“Smiling, laughing, enjoying the waves. Daisy was barking at a ghost crab,” Mason replied. 

Cade laughed. “She’ll never learn.” Warm under the covers, with Mason’s arms around him, he could almost imagine they were back there too. 

“Let’s go back next summer. Want to?” Mason asked. 

“Really? I’d love that,” Cade said. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. “So that means you see us together still next summer?” he asked hesitantly, not sure how else to put it. 

“I hope you won’t be tired of me by then,” Mason said as he tightened his arm around Cade. “I was serious about not letting you leave a second time. I love you, Cade. I want us to be together.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Cade asked, resting his hands on Mason’s arms where they circled his waist. 

“You can tell me anything,” replied Mason. 

“I was sitting outside earlier with Daisy, and I thought about what it would be like to move here. Even started making a list of things I’d need to do to make that happen.” Cade wasn’t sure how Mason would react, it was incredibly fast, and he held his breath. 

“I can help you with that list,” Mason grinned. “If it’s what you want, we can make it happen.” 

“Is it what you want? I don’t want to be in the way.” Cade wiggled around until he was facing Mason. “I don’t want to push too hard too fast.” 

“It’s exactly what I want and you wouldn’t be in the way,” Mason assured him. “What about school?” he asked. “And I have the book tour after the first of the year.”

“I hadn’t thought about that,” Cade admitted. “How long are you usually gone for those?”

“Weeks at a time, but I get breaks, two or three days in a row to break it up. The tour is only for the spring though, I’ll be done by summer.”

Cade thought that over. Taking a moment to brush his lips against Mason’s throat. “So if I came here, I’d still be alone most of the time.” 

Mason sighed. “Being with me on the tour wouldn’t be much better,” he admitted. Mason was silent as he mulled it all over in his mind. “What about this,” he said excitedly. “You go back to Raleigh and finish up next semester. When I get breaks from the tour, I will just go there to see you. When summer gets here, we go back to the beach. After that, you come back here to Oxford with me. To stay.”

“Really?” Cade said, letting it all soak in. “I have to admit that sounds perfectly amazing, but it’s a lot to ask of you.” 

“The only thing that will be hard for me is leaving you when I go on tour. But knowing that you’ll be waiting for me is more than I could ask for,” Mason told him. 

“You won’t miss being here in Mississippi all that time?” Cade wasn’t trying to dissuade him, he just wanted to be sure Mason had thought it all through. 

“It’s not going anywhere,” Mason smiled. “It will be right here when we want to come back.” 

“If you are sure,” Cade murmured, tipping his face up for a kiss. 

“I am sure,” Mason said softly before kissing Cade. He’d never been more sure about anything in his life. 

“I’ll find someone to rent your place in Raleigh,” Cade promised. “Someone reliable.” He felt guilty that he’d be leaving so soon after Mason bought the place. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Mason told him. “Do me one favor, okay?” 

“Anything,” Cade said. 

“Just be happy. With me,” Mason said with a smile. 

“I am happy.” Cade promised. “Finally,” he added softly. 

 

THE END


End file.
